Una aventura ines-¡Enanos!
by Fireblack
Summary: Si bilbo iba a ir a una aventura...¿porque su prima no? Auren Tuk una caza recompensas prima de bilbo va junto con el en esta peligroas pero divertida aventura pero sera mucho mas divertida, peleándose con un enano de ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic sobre el hobbit tuve que leer mas de 3 veces el libro para acomodarme y así hacerlo sera entre la película y el libro, pero mas la pelicula, dejen un review si les gusto y si no... no hagan nada XD

* * *

Nunca hubiera pensado que dar un "_buenos días_" a un desconocido pudiera ser tan incómodo, o eso fue lo que pensó Bilbo Bolsón cuando en una tranquila mañana de primavera, antes del mes mayo, se apareció en el porche de su casa un hombre extraño, vestido con una túnica gris, un azulado sombrero puntiagudo, bastón que se iba retorciendo a medida que llegaba a la punta y unas enormes botas negras.

A primera vista todos pensarían que era un Vagabundo cualquiera o al menos fue lo que pensó Bilbo, cuando una voz le sobresaltó de sus Pacíficos pensamientos mientras fumaba de su pipa, pero como buen Bolsón que era su educación estaba por encima de todo y sin más dilación el pequeño Hobbit le dijo.

—Buenos días— dijo Bilbo, y esto era exactamente lo que quería decir. El sol brillaba y la hierba estaba muy verde. Pero Gandalf lo miró desde debajo de las cejas largas y espesas, más sobresalientes que el ala del sombrero, que le ensombrecía la cara

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto — ¿Me deseas un buen día, o quieres decir que es un buen día, lo quiera yo o no; o que hoy te sientes bien; o que es un día en que conviene ser bueno?

Esto había dejado a Bilbo bastante confuso, pues no sabía que responder, así que un poco nervioso empezó a dar unas bocanadas de su pipa, que casi lo atragantan hay que decir, pero supo mantener lo compostura y responder.

- Todo a la vez, supongo…-respondió, el silencio incomodo salió de repente, el anciano solo veía sin ni un gesto y Bilbo decidió romperlo el silenció-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

- Hmm…eso está por ver… Busco a alguien con quien compartir una aventura – Admitio el hombre, examinando cada expresión o movimiento del Hobbit que aún seguía fumando de su pipa. Aturdido por las palabras que acababa de decir aquel extraño hombre Bilbo le respondió.

- ¿Una aventura? –Aún no se lo creía – No creo que al oeste de aquí habrá alguien que le interese demasiado las aventuras. Cosas desagradables, molestas que retrasan la cena. - se levantó, ahora sí, muy incómodo por la situación que se le estaba planteando y se fue al buzón a mirar si tenía correspondencia, simplemente para _disimular_ lo nervioso que estaba, pues casi se le cae dos veces su preciada pipa al suelo.

Queriendo cortar la conversación, sin ser muy rudo le volvió a decir _buenos días_, esta vez indicando que quería zanjar el asunto.

- Quien iba a pensar que un hijo de Belladona Tuk me despacharía con un simple "_buenos días_" como si fuese vendedor botones de puerta en puerta – al oír el nombre de su madre, Bilbo detuvo el pasó a medio camino de la escalera que enfilaba hasta la puerta de su casa quedando a la misma altura que ese hombre.

- ¿Cómo decís?

- Has cambiado, no para mejor Bilbo Bolsón – le recriminó el anciano.

-¿Me conoce?

- ¡Sí, mi querido señor, yo sí que conozco su nombre señor Bilbo Bolsón! Y tú también sabes el mío aunque no me unas a él. ¡Yo soy Gandalf, y Gandalf equivale… a mí!

- Gandalf… ¿no seréis el mago errante que fabricaba aquellos excelentes fuegos artificiales? ¡Recuerdo al viejo Tuk lanzar los en el solsticio de verano! – Exclamó emocionado Bilbo, pero volviendo a tomar la compostura prosiguió – Ejem…no sabía que estuvieseis activo.

- ¿Dónde sino iba a estar?

- Bueno, tal vez…- y sin querer meter más la pata volvió a dar grandes bocanadas de su pipa.

- Me complace ver que aún recuerdas algo de mí, aunque sean mis fuegos artificiales…si, está decidido, será estupendo para ti y muy divertido para mí, informaré a los demás.

- ¿Qué? No, no espera, no queremos ninguna aventura aquí, ni hoy, ni mañana, no. Os sugiero que se lo preguntéis a la encantadora Auren creo que ahora la encontrará en las afueras de la comarca.

- ¡Oh! ¿Auren aún sigue en la Comarca?

- ¡Oh, sí! Trabaja como una caza recompensas para reunir dinero y marcharse a por aventuras como su hermano mayor Aldair.

- ¿Y dices que la podré encontrar en las afueras de la comarca? – preguntó Gandalf al Hobbit.

- Sí, pero si quiere puede venir esta noche, ella a veces me visita después de cobrar su recompensas por los ladrones, pero no sé si viene hoy ya que siempre se tarda en sus viajes– dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa al recordar los apetitosos bizcochos que trae siempre Auren, la mayoría los hacía ella misma.

- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces me invitas está noche a cenar?

- Eh, bueno, yo… -balbuceó Bilbo al percatarse que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues ya había salido su vena Hobbit, ya que adoran las visitas – sí, hasta la noche pues, ¡buenos días! – y entró corriendo a su casa.

Gandalf desde fuera veía por los ventanales como Bilbo iba en dirección, muy seguramente a la cocina a comer el segundo desayuno, esperó un poco y se acercó a la puerta. Con la punta del bastón empezó a hacer una runa en la puerta, asegurándose de ser grande para ser vista, pero discreta para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Auren, no había pensado que ella también podría sernos muy útil – contentó el mago gris se marchó en busca de los demás, tenía que informar de la invitación para cenar en Bolsón cerrado.

* * *

A la noche Bilbo, algo perturbado por la invitación que le había hecho a Gandalf, empezó a hacer la cena, hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta. Pensó que aún era muy pronto para que Gandalf viniese, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a Gandalf, sino a un enano corpulento.

- Dwalin, a su servicio – dijo el enano mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

- Ah, Bilbo Bolsón al…vuestro –respondió abrochándose la bata que llevaba puesta bastante desconcertado, ¿Qué hacía un enano a esas horas de la noche, en la puerta de su casa? - ¿Nos conocemos? – atinó a preguntar cuando Dwalin entró en su casa.

- No – dijo este muy secamente - ¿por dónde es, muchacho? ¿Es aquí abajo?

- ¿Es abajo qué?

-Comida y dijo que habia mucha– y le lanzó el abrigó a Bilbo, el pobre lo tuvo que coger al vuelo antes de que cayese al suelo.

- ¿Él dijo? ¿Quién dijo?

Cuando entró en el salón vio que Dwalin se había servido la comida que estaba cocinando y empezó comer, Bilbo se sentó a un lado de la estancia mirando como devoraban su cena, sin dejar ni rastro.

- Hmm, está rico esto, ¿hay más? – _¿más?_ Pensó Bilbo, ya que se había comido toda la comida y eso que había dos raciones.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, si, si, tome espero que le gusten los hace mi prima Auren- Se levantó y fue a buscar unos pasteles que estaban en un estante – servíos – ofreciéndole un plato lleno de bollos, no sin antes guardarse uno, que él pobre señor Bolsón aún no había cenado.

- Mmmm, son excelentes, su prima es una gran cocinera – decía Dwalin mientras engullía los bollitos sin apenas masticarlos.

- La verdad es que no esperaba ninguna visita – dijo Bilbo al enano, para darle a entender que narices estaba haciendo en su casa a esas horas sin ser invitado. Sonó otra vez el timbre de la puerta.

- Esa sería la puerta– dijo esta vez Dwalin que ya se había comida más de la mitad de los bollitos del plato.

Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche en su casa, Bilbo fue a abrir la puerta. Era otro enano, pero esta vez menos fiero, más bajo y más ancho, ¡ah! Y más viejo, su pelo y su barba eran completamente blancos.

- Balín, a vuestro servicio –haciendo una reverencia profunda.

- Buenas noches.

- Sí, cierto, aunque creo que podría llover – dijo el enano entrando en su casa. - ¿Llego tarde?

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- ¡Oh! ¡Buenas noches, hermano! – Exclamo Balín feliz que veía como su hermano intentaba sacar unos dulces de un tarro sin mucho éxito.

- Por mis barbas, estás más bajo y más ancho que la última vez que nos vimos

- Más ancho, pero no más bajo, Lo suficientemente elegante para ambos –se rieron levemente, se sujetaron por los brazos y se golpearon las cabezas, dejando al Hobbit aún perdido con la situación.

- ¿Disculpen? Lo siento, pero odio interrumpir, pero sucede que no estoy seguro que están en la casa correcta– Pero los enanos no hicieron ningún caso y se fueron a la despensa a buscar comida y a servirse cerveza, pero Bilbo no desistía y les seguía hablando –No es que me gusten las visitas, Me gustan tanto como cualquier Hobbit, Pero me gustarían conocerlos antes de que vengan de visita– los enanos seguían aun en lo suyo en la despensa –Sucede que no conozco a ninguno de ustedes. En los más mínimo y No quiero ser grosero, pero debo decir lo que pienso, lo lamento.

- Disculpas aceptadas – le respondió Balín, que al parecer que de todo el discursito de Bilbo sólo habían escuchado "_lo lamento_". Por tercera vez volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Esta vez en vez de un enano habían dos, más jóvenes y apuestos, uno era rubio y el otro castaño.

- Fili – dijo el rubio – y Kili – prosiguió el castaño – ¡a vuestro servicio! – dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo una reverencia

- Debéis de ser el Señor "_Blusón_"- añadió Kili.

- ¡No!, no pueden pasar, esta no es la casa– Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, Bilbo se disponía a cerrar la puerta, hasta que Kili se interpuso empujándola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se canceló? – preguntó algo preocupado.

-Nadie nos avisó– dijo Fili confundido mirando al Bilbo.

- ¿Qué? Nada se ha cancelado– les respondió molesto Bilbo.

- Que alivio – dijo con una sonrisa Kili y entraron los dos enanos con un porte chulesco. Fili se giró y le entregó sus pertenencias a Bilbo, la gran mayoría armas.

- Tenga cuidado, están acabadas de afilar. –Advirtió Fili sonriéndole.

-Que agradable lugar, ¿Lo hizo usted mismo?-Dijo Kili al salir por un pasillo.

-No ha estado por años en la familia-respondio Bilbo viendo como Fili le ponía más cuchillos.

-¡Ese es el baúl del ajuar de mi madre! ¿Podrías no hacer eso?-Exclamo molesto Bilbo, cuando Kili quitaba el barro de sus botas en el preciado Baúl.

-Fili, Kili, dennos una mano-Salió de la nada Dwalin llevándose a Kili y seguido por Fili.

-Señor Dwalin-Dijo Kili feliz de verlo.

-Empujémoslo al corredor o todos no podrán entrar-Ordeno Balín a los jóvenes enanos.

_-¿_Todos_?_ ¿Cuántos más van a venir?-Interrogo preocupado y siendo ignorado por los cuatro enanos. De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre, enfadado fue hasta la puerta despotricando e injuriando.

-¡No! ¡No hay nadie en casa!-Tiro las armas que tenía en sus brazos en un rincón-¡Vállese y moleste a otra persona! ¡Ya hay demasiado enanos en mi comedor!, Si esta es una broma estúpida…, es de muy mal gusto

Ale encontró un montón de enanos en el suelo al abrir la puerta. Detrás observando la escena estaba Gandalf.

- Gandalf…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el Hobbit.

Los enanos en el piso se levantaron, y directamente se dirigieron a la despensa a vaciarlo, Bilbo al ver que su despensa estaba haciendo asaltada empezó a protestar

-¡Esos son mis…! ¡Perdón! ¡Mi vino no!-Bilbo trato de ordenarles pero le tenía un pavor a los enanos que al tocarlos podría obtener un ojo morado.

-¡Devuelvan eso, Devuélvanlo!-Dijo Bilbo apuntándolos pero ellos seguían ignorándolo y caminando hacia el comedor.

-La mermelada no, por favor, disculpen, disculpen- Bilbo empezó a perder el valor para gritarles, pero cayó al ver como uno de los enanos, pelirrojo y gordo, llevaba más de 3 quesos grandes.

-Es un poco excesivo ¿No?, ¿Tienes un cuchillo de queso?-Pregunto preocupado.

-¿Cuchillo de queso? Él se los come como barra-Comento otro enano de sombrero gracioso.

-No, esa es la silla del abuelo mungo…No también esa póngala en su lugar-Bilbo atrapo a otro enano cargando una silla.

-No oigo lo que dice-replico el enano de cabello negro con canas también

-Es una antigüedad no es para sentar…ese es un libro no un porta vaso ¡Y dejen ese mapa!

Gandalf ayudaba a los enanos a poner los platos y vasos, Ni siquiera escuchaba las réplicas de Bilbo.

-Disculpe, ¿señor Gandalf?-Llamo un enano detrás de él.

-¿Si?

-¿Me permite tentarlo con una taza de manzanilla?-se ofreció el enano sirviéndole una pequeña taza.

-No, gracias, Dori. Un poco de vino para mí, creo-Agradeció el mago, el enano asintió y se fue a buscar el vino, Gandalf salió del comedor, al salir casi cae por unos enanos, y también casi se golpea con el candelabro del techo.

-Fili, Kili-Dijo el mago cuando los jóvenes enanos pasaban con un gran barril de vino-Oin, Gloin… Dwalin, Balín…Bifur, Bofur Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori.

Uno de los enanos, llamado Bifur, le hablo en Khuzdul y termino con golpeándose en el brazo.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón, Bifur-Asintió Gandalf-Parce que nos falta un enano.

-Está retrasado-explico Dwalin detrás del mago-Viajo al norte para una reunión con nuestros parientes, pero vendrá

-Señor Gandalf-Hablo Dori-Un vasito de vino como pidió, tiene un aroma frutal-El enano se lo entrego y Gandalf agradeció, se lo tomo, miro detrás de el al escuchar ¡_Bombur ya va en su tercer pata de cordero!, _Rio divertido, quiso tomar de nuevo pero al parecer se lo tomo todo ya que el vasito era demasiado pequeño.

Bilbo no podía creerlo en su casa habían 12 enanos que le habian saqueado la despensa, además de Gandalf que se dedicaba a comer y a beber vino, mientras los enanos bebían su preciada cerveza.

-¡Disculpa! Pero eso es un tapete no trapo de cocina-Dijo Bilbo al quitarle al trapo a Nori.

-Pero tiene hoyos-replico Bofur confundido.

-Se supone que es asi, se llama groshe-explico Bilbo.

-Asi es un juego maravilloso, si saben usar el mazo-Bilbo exasperado pro la respuesta de Bofur, guardo la tela en un cajón

-¡No puedo soportar estos enanos!-Mascullo bajo Bilbo sobándose el puente de su nariz.

-Mi querido Bilbo, ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-pregunto Gandalf saliendo de atrás.

-¿Qué me pasa? Los enanos me tienen rodeado ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Interrogo Bilbo siguiendo al mago hasta encararlo.

-Pues son un grupo lleno de alegría-Comento Gandalf viendo como Bofur y Nori peleaban por unos pedazos de carne-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-¡Yo no me quiero acostumbrarme!-Replico el Hobbit- Mira como esta mi cocina, Hay fango en todo el tapete, vaciaron mi despensa y No quiero hablar de lo que hicieron en el baño ¡casi destruyan las cañerías!-Bilbo camino y se quejó hasta quedar en medio de la casa-¡Yo no entiendo que están haciendo en mi casa!

-Disculpa, lamento la interrupción pero ¿Que hago con mi plato?-Pregunto el más joven de los enanos, Ori.

Con solo preguntar los enanos recogieron la mesa lanzando los platos de un lado a otro, y cantando una canción.

_¡Embotad los cuchillos, doblad los tenedores!_

_¡Estrellad las botellas y, quemad los tapones!_

_¡Desportillad los vasos y destrozad los platos!_

_¡Esto es lo que Bilbo bolsón detesta tanto_!

_¡Desgarrad el mantel, pisotead la manteca!_

_¡Echad los huesos en la alfombre del cuarto!_

_¡Derramad la leche en la despensa!_

_¡Salpicad de vino en todas las puertas!_

_¡Vaciad todo los cacharros en un caldero hirviente!_

_¡Hacedlos trizas a barrotazos!_

_¡Y cuando terminéis, si aún algún queda entero!_

_¡Echadlo a rodar pasillo abajo!_

_¡Esto es lo que Bilbo bolsón odia tanto!_

Exasperado, Bilbo entró a la cocina y estaban los platos intactos, le habian tomado el pelo. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, sin tocar el timbre a lo que Gandalf dijo.

- Ya está aquí.

Bilbo pensó en Auren, pero aún era pronto, ella debía llegar en una semana, ¿Quién sería? Al abrir Gandalf la puerta otro enano estaba delante, pero era diferente a todos los demás, tenía un porte importante e intimidante, ya sean por sus cristalinos ojos azules, o por la expresión severa de cara.

- Gandalf, dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto. Me he perdido, dos veces, y no lo habría encontrado si no fuese por la marca de la puerta – dijo con altanería y molesto el enano, que iba quitando la capa de viaje.

- ¿Qué marca? En mi puerta no hay ninguna marca, se pintó la semana pasada – saltó Bilbo de entre la multitud.

- Oh, sí la hay, y la hice yo esta mañana – le respondió Gandalf mirándole con algo de culpa. – Bilbo Bolsón te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin escudo de roble.

- Así que, este es el Hobbit – se lo quedó mirando y empezó a andar a su alrededor para analizarlo mientras le hablaba – decidme señor Bolsón, ¿habéis combatido mucho?

- ¿Cómo decís?

- ¿Hacha o espada? ¿Qué arma preferís?

-Tengo algo de habilidad con las castañas, si quiere saberlo, pero no veo porque es relevante

- Es lo que pensé, más parece un tendero que un saqueador – dijo con burla Thorin, haciendo los enanos se riesen del comentario.

Los enanos le mostraron la mesa donde estaban cenando antes y le pidieron al Hobbit si le podía hacer algo de comer para Thorin, a regañadientes este le hizo un estofado. Cuando este se disponía a comer y discutir de sus planes con los demás, más de 3 golpes en la puerta sonaron dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes, menos a Bilbo y a Gandalf.

Bilbo creyó que era otro enano, pero al abrir la puerta sonrió ante la visita.

- ¡Mi querido primo! Tanto tiempo sin verte– dijo la cálida voz de Auren Tuk, que no sabía lo que le iba a esperar esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer fic sobre el hobbit tuve que leer mas de 3 veces el libro para acomodarme y así hacerlo sera entre la película y el libro, pero mas la pelicula, dejen un review si les gusto y si no... no hagan nada XD, Desafortundamente no es nada mio el Hobbit

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba en el cielo, pero unas nubes la empezaban a envolver anunciando lluvia. Hacía algo de frío, así que era mejor ir abrigado si salías de casa para evitar coger un resfriado.

Una pequeña figura se dirigía montada en un caballo negro con una mancha blanca en su hocico, hacia lo alto de la colina de Bolsón cerrado, llevaba dos grandes sacos cargados a los lados del caballo e iba tapada de arriba abajo. Se bajó de su caballo adelante de la rejilla, la abrió y camino por el camino de piedra y dejó caer los pesados sacos, se fijó que había una marca en la puerta que brillaba "_Que raro, recuerdo que ayude a Bilbo pintarla_" pensó. Sin darle más importancia golpeo la puerta, no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto para que su primo le abriera la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, por lo que ella le devolvió el gesto.

- ¡Mi querido primo! Tanto tiempo sin verte– dijo la cálida voz de Auren Tuk.

- ¡Auren! No te esperaba tan pronto, pasa me alegra que hayas venido, Creí que llegarías hasta la semana siguiente– Dijo Bilbo muy contento, Auren le ayudaría a lidiar con la invasión que tenía en su casa.

- Pues te sorprendo, tal parece que mi víctima se había escondido en una de las posadas de Bree así que tan solo tuve que viajar de bree hasta aquí, también te he traído algunos dulces que compre y con un poco de tiempo hice algunos.

- Y ¿se puede saber que clases de dulces trae mi encantadora prima?

-Traigo pan relleno de queso, pastel de cordero, bollos de mantequilla, galletas de vainilla y un enorme pastel de arándanos, ¿Qué te parece? – le respondió Auren viendo como los ojos del Hobbit se iluminaban desmesuradamente.

De mientras los enanos restaban en silencio en la mesa, incluso Thorin dejó de comer y escuchó la conversación del supuesto saqueador con una mujer, o eso supuso al oír la voz de la recién llegada, hasta que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar el nombre de "_Auren_" y "_Prima_".

Todos los enanos abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que traía la muchacha, aunque la mayoría se habían resarcido con la comida de la despensa, aún tenían hueco para el postre. Otros como los jóvenes Fili y Kili se preguntaban cómo sería la mujer, ¿Podría ser linda?

- Por cierto Bilbo, ¿Qué hacen todas estas armas en el suelo? ¿Y todas estas capas? – le preguntó Auren a Bilbo mientras arqueaba una sus cejas miraba el perchero de la entrada lleno de capas. Justo en frente, apoyadas en la pared habían varias espadas, hachas, martillos…"¿_Qué demonios hacía Bilbo con ese arsenal_?"

- ¡Oh! Verás es que…

-Ni me lo digas, la última vez que hiciste algo raro, Lobelia no me dejaba en paz con sus chismes, además hace frio, y necesito una cubeta para Menfis. – a lo que la impetuosa Hobbit se fue caminando hacia la cocina de Bilbo, dejando al pobre de Bilbo con la palabra en la boca, pero al pasar por el comedor se dio cuenta de que la mesa no estaba allí sino en el pasillo adyacente.

Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, 13 enanos y un anciano muy alto vestido de gris estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con jarras de cerveza y algún que otro plato con galletas repartido por la mesa. Los enanos vieron la sorpresa en su mirada, ya que solo se veían un par de ojos dorados de entre todos los ropajes que llevaba. La recién llegada vestía un largo abrigo que casi llegaba hasta el suelo, una boina marrón bastante vieja dónde escondía la mayoría de su cabellera. A juzgar por los mechones que se dejaban ver tenía el pelo de color negro, pero ahí no acababa la cosa iba tapada hasta la nariz por una bufanda de lana verde.

Aún sorprendida Auren recuperó la compostura, no quería ser descortés con los invitados de su primo, así que hizo ademán de toda su educación y se presentó a los desconocidos que tenía delante.

- Buenas noches caballeros no quería ser descortés, no tenía información de que hubiera una reunión en la casa de mi primo, por lo que ruego que disculpéis mi intromisión.

- Querida no hace falta disculpa alguna – habló el anciano de la túnica gris – nos encantaría que nos acompañase en nuestra velada.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso me complace decirles que acabo de traer algunos dulces que podrían ser acompañados con un poco de té, si les place.

- ¡Fantástico! Me muero de ganas por probar el pastel de arándanos – dijo un hombre con un extraño sombrero. – Por cierto señorita, aún no se ha presentado ¿cuál es su nombre?

- ¡Oh pero donde están mis modales! – exclamó Auren. En ese momento llegó Bilbo con los dos sacos llenos de comida, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido al oír que iba a compartirlos con los enanos.

Ataviada hasta arriba de ropa, Auren se quitó primero su abrigo dejando ver una falda café que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y amarrada en su cintura una espada enfundada. Mientras que la parte superior se componía de un chaleco que se amarraba con hilos, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y debajo de este, una blusa blanca de manga larga tapándole los hombros. Después se quitó la bufanda dejando al descubierto sus labios rosados, su nariz respingona y la única joya que llevaba encima, un medallón dorado. Todo lo fue lanzando al pobre de Bilbo que se las ingenió para aguantar los sacos y la ropa de Auren a la vez.

- Aurenia" _hoja dorada_" Tuk, a su servicio, pero podéis llamarme solamente Auren– e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual aprovechó para quitarse la boina y dejar al descubierto su melena de color negro azulado que estaba amarrada en una trenza, y al parecer su cabello era largo ya que la trenza le llegaba hasta la espalda baja.

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio escudriñando a la chica que tenían ahora delante, analizando si era una persona digna de confianza, Visto que nadie empezó a hablar, Gandalf se levantó y se acercó a Auren.

- Veo que has crecido Auren "_hoja dorada_" Tuk. No sé si te acordarás de un viejo como yo, ¡soy Gandalf!

- ¡Gandalf! Pues claro que me acuerdo, siempre he adorado sus fuegos artificiales, además de las historias de aventuras que nos contaba, inspiraron a muchos jóvenes a partir en busca de ellas, entre ellos mi hermano mayor.

- ¡Oh! Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, así que Aldair fue en busca de aventuras ¿sabes alguna cosa de él?

- Pues desde hace ya un año que no sabemos mucho, la última vez nos llegó una carta procedente de Edoras explicando que se había Quedado sin dinero, por lo que estaba trabajando en una caballeriza. Me temí lo peor y creí que se lo habría comido un trol. – Este último comentario hizo que algunos presentes se rieran. Gandalf dándose cuenta que aún ningún enano había hablado procedió en hacer las Presentaciones pertinentes.

- Auren te presento a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble – y empezó a nombrarlos uno a uno – el que está sentado a mi lado es Dwalin.

- A su servicio señorita – dijo un enorme enano y calvo. Se fijó que tenía la calva tatuada, las manos y ves a saber qué más.

- A su lado está Bifur – un enano de pelo negro y canoso con la barba trenzada con mechos negros y blancos. Bifur simplemente miró a la Hobbit y asintió con la cabeza a forma de saludo sin decir nada.

- Ese enano con la trompa de modo de audífono es Oin.- iba con una especie de trompeta en la oreja derecha, seguramente a causa de la edad había perdido audición. Tenía el pelo y la barba totalmente canosa, a diferencia de los demás las trenzas de la barba las llevaba Enroscadas.

- ¿Qué has dicho Gandalf? ¿Qué mi madre tiene almorranas? – todos soltaron una carcajada por el ocurrente comentario de Oin.

Al lado de Oin había dos enanos muy jóvenes, Gandalf se disponía a presentarlos, pero ellos fueron mucho más rápidos.

- Fili – dijo el enano de cabellera rubia, con el pelo y la barba trenzados – y Kili – le siguió el otro con la cabellera más corta y más oscura – a vuestro servicio señorita Auren– e hicieron una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de perder la sonrisa.

- Veo que cuando queréis si tenéis boca…- masculló Gandalf – bueno prosigamos, al final de la mesa está Bombur – un enano bastante gordito, pelirrojo. Su barba estaba totalmente recogida en una gruesa trenza, este como Bifur no dijo nada, ya que aún se encontraba comiendo, pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- Pasemos al otro lado de la mesa, el más joven de la compañía, Ori.

- A s-su s-servicio señorita – dijo un tímido Ori. De toda la compañía era el que tenía el pelo más corto, pero igualmente tenía alguna que otra Trenza, además vestía un grueso chaleco de lana marrón que le daba un toque más aniñado a su apariencia.

- A su lado están Dori y Nori – Auren ya tenía un lio tremendo de nombres en su cabeza, esta miró a Dori, un enano de cabello canoso y totalmente trenzado haciendo que lo tuviera recogido – a su servicio – dijo este alzando su jarra de cerveza. Por otro lado, Nori llevaba un peculiar peinado que lo hacía similar al de una estrella, al igual que Dori este alzó la jarra y dijo – ¡a su servicio! – estrechó la jarra con la de su compañero y bebieron.

- El señor Gloin – prosiguió Gandalf. El enano tenía el pelo largo, al igual que su barba, este al igual que Bifur solo se limitó a asentir. Sentado a su lado estaba el enano más anciano del grupo, el cual le dedicó a Auren una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡Balín a su servicio! – e hizo una reverencia. Ya solo restaban dos enanos, el de la punta se levantó y se quitó el peculiar sombrero, hizo una leve reverencia y al igual que la mayoría soltó:

- ¡Bofur a su servicio bella dama! – este le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la Hobbit se riera un poco.

- ¡Eh! No vale le ha llamado "bella dama" – refunfuñó Fili.

- Mi querido Fili, no os quejéis, deberías haberlo pensado antes – le replicó Bofur.

- Bueno, bueno, veo que al final os habéis animado a hablar – dijo Gandalf que miraba la escena divertido.

- Pero falta uno, disculpe señor ¿cuál es su nombre?– preguntó Auren al enano que estaba sentado delante de ella, en todo el rato que Gandalf había estado presentado a la compañía no se había girado ni un momento. En cambio ahora que preguntaba por su nombre, este se giró y le miró a los ojos.

La fría y dura mirada de Thorin chocó con la inocente y traviesa de Auren. El enano no era feo, al contrario era atractivo, de larga melena oscura con trenzas, una espesa barba y un rostro de rasgos marcados, ella ante la mirada fría del enano ella solo alzo una ceja confundida ¿Qué con esa mirada la iba intimidar? Con todas las mirada que ya se habia encontrado.

-Señor, con esa mirada no me va intimidar, he ido por mis víctimas en largos viajes y como no encontrarme con miradas asi en tabernas peligrosas-Dijo Auren cruzándose de brazos.

Auren a diferencia de muchos Hobbits era testadura y orgullosa, no iba a dejar que la intimidara, ¡Ja, y mucho menos un enano!

Thorin se sorprendió, nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarle de esa manera ¡y menos una mujer! Tal acto provocó una leve en los labios del enano, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, ni menos una burlona, Auren entrecerró sus ojos en forma suspicaz.

Viendo tal espectáculo, Gandalf y Bilbo eran los espectadores mejor posiciones para ver tal escena miraban a uno y otro continuamente cual partido de tenis. Harto de la situación Gandalf hablo.

- Auren te presento al líder de la compañía Thorin Escudo de Roble – al oír que lo presentaban ante la chica, se giró de cara a la mesa, ignorándola, y siguió comiendo.

Después de tal tensión, Auren se fue a la cocina a llenar una cubeta de agua, salió de la casa y puso la cubeta de agua al suelo, el caballo en seguida tomo el agua, ella acaricio el cuello de su caballo, luego se fue y entro a la casa, camino por el pasillo y decidió ayudar a su primo

Salió de la cocina que había preparado un plato con los panecillos de queso y los pasteles de cordero, pensando en el testarudo enano que comía un insípido estofado. "_Espero que le de diarrea _" pensó Auren en sus adentros que acabó plantándole el plato delante de las narices a Thorin.

Los demás al ver tales dulces se lanzaron como aves de rapiña a por ellos, los devoraban sin compasión, incluso en el bueno de Thorin empezó a comer los pasteles de cordero con mucha devoción, "_si supiera que los he hecho yo, seguro que los escupía_" pensó la Hobbit arrogante, mientras veía como el plato quedaba vacío.

- Mmmm, debo felicitarla señorita por sus bollos, ¡están riquísimos! – exclamó contento Dwalin.

- Gracias señor Dwalin.

- Bueno, en realidad con lo buenos que están no entiendo porque no trabaja en la taberna– dijo Bilbo trayendo el té.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar aburrida, prefiero estar en una aventura- respondió Auren fastidiada.

- Si, si, ya lo sé, pero despues de cobrar tú recompensa siempre los haces en tu casa.

- Si pero siempre cuando tenga tiempo…

- ¿Así que sois caza recompensas? – le preguntó desde la otra punta Fili.

- A-ha, siempre en las tabernas busco información, de ladrones o secuestradores.

- Vaya…, trabajáis muy duro señorita – ahora era Kili quien hablaba, este la miraba con ojos muy abiertos ya que no habia visto mujeres caza recompensas.

- Bueno…, el dinero es el dinero. Vivo sola y siempre los otros Hobbits me piden dinero para sus gastos, y nunca me dejan algo-explico entrecerrando los ojos al recordar esos días que los Hobbits la fastidiaban pidiéndole dinero.

- Por cierto señorita, no quisiera meter mis narices dónde no me llaman, pero ¿es una Hobbit? Sus pies no son como los de su primo – le preguntó un curioso Bofur.

- ¡Ah! Mis pies, sí, soy media Hobbit, por parte de madre, mi padre no era Hobbit. Era un hombre, de las aldeas de Rohan. Madre lo conoció cuando partió en busca de aventuras, se enamoraron y se casaron en la comarca.

- Cierto, Aldir era un hombre de baja estatura hay que decir, muy honorable – añadió Gandalf.

- Sí que lo era, si…- susurro Auren más para ella que para los demás que la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión, Auren extrañaba a su padre pero con las guerras y Orcos nunca pudo pasar tiempo con él.

Notó como una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho. Alzó la vista y vio a Bofur dedicándole una sonrisa

–Ahora sé porque llevas botas – le dijo el enano del extraño sombrero, el comentario provocó una leve sonrisa en los labios de Auren.

- Tenemos asuntos pendientes de que hablar – soltó sin más impaciente Thorin, haciendo que Bofur tomara asiento de nuevo.

- Cierto, ¿Qué hay de la reunión en Ered Luin? ¿Estaban todos? –preguntó Balín.

- Sí, enviados de los siete reinos – le contestó Thorin.

Tal noticia despertó la alegría de los presentes en la mesa hasta que Dwalin habló.

- ¿Y que han dicho los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro? ¿Estarán con nosotros?

- No van a venir – en su voz se podía percibir la frustración e impotencia. La alegría de los enanos se vio pisoteada por tales palabras, se quejaban entre ellos o se echaban miradas de resignación.- dicen que está misión es solo nuestra.

- Esto, ¿preparáis una misión? – preguntó Bilbo que estaba de pie detrás de Gandalf escuchando atentamente la conversación.

- ¡Bilbo! Amigo mío creo que necesitaremos un poco más de luz – exclamó Gandalf, mientras el Hobbit iba a por otra vela. – Lejos más allá de sierras y de ríos, dejando atrás bosques y páramos se alza una solitaria montaña – añadió el anciano mago que había sacado un viejo mapa de su túnica, Auren lo vio y no pudo evitar leer en voz alta.

- La Montaña Solitaria…- había leído algo sobre ella en los libros que tenía su primo. Este estaba detrás de ella con la vela observando también el mapa.

- Sí, Oin ha interpretado los presagios y los presagios dicen que es la hora – soltó Gloin.

_¿Presagios? ¿A qué se refieren?_" pensó Auren.

- Se ha visto a los cuervos regresando a la montaña tal y como se predijo – ahora era Oin quien hablaba – cuando las aves de Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin – recitó el enano el presagio del cual se referían.

- Ah… ¿Qué bestia? – preguntó curioso Bilbo.

- Es una referencia a Smaug el terrible, la mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era – le contestó Bofur que estaba fumando de su pipa – un escupe fuego volador. ¡Dientes como espadas! ¡Garras como lanzas! Le encantan los metales preciosos.

- Ya sé lo que es un dragón – le espetó el Hobbit.

- ¡No tengo miedo! Estoy preparado, voy hacer que su trasero pruebe el poderoso acero de los enanos – dijo Ori que se había levantado de su asiento, "_que nervio tiene cuando se lo propone_" pensó Thorin con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No delante de una señorita-Ordeno Dori sentándolo, ella sonrió de lado.

_Al menos algunos enanos tienen modales _pensó ella

- Sólo somos trece y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos – esta vez fue el anciano enano el que habló. Ante tal declaración los demás enanos saltaron al escuchar-_que no eran los más listos_", por lo que se escuchó un "_¿a quién le estás llamando tonto?" _cosa que hizo que Auren se riera de forma disimulada, no quería ofenderlos más.

- Tal vez seamos pocos en número, pero somos guerreros ¡Lo somos! ¡Hasta el último enano! – dijo Fili golpeando la mesa.

- Además tenemos a un mago en la compañía, Gandalf habrá matado a cientos de dragones en su época – añadió un optimista Kili.

- Oh vamos no es para tanto…- le respondió el mago con falsa modestia.

- ¿Cuántos entonces? – le preguntó Dori

- ¿Qué?

- Dragones, ¿A cuántos dragones habéis matado?

A lo que Gandalf se quedó callado fumando de su pipa, como si estuviera contando los dragones a los que "supuestamente" habría dado caza.

No sé sabe si fue por el elevado número, pero casi se atraganta fumando.

Todos los enanos se levantaron reclamándole un número al mago, a lo que Bilbo, molesto por el ruido intentó en vano que se calmaran.

- ¡SILENCIO! – se oyó la poderosa voz de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Hizo que todos se callaran de golpe y volvieran a sentarse en sus sitios, en cambio Auren ni siquiera le intimido, puesto que ya se lo esperaba. – si vimos estos señales, ¿no piensan que otros la han visto?, Los rumores han empezado a corres, nadie ha visto a Smaug. L en 60 años, Hay ojos que ven al este de la montaña evaluando, preguntándose, cuestionando el peligro… Tal vez la vasta riqueza de nuestra gente yazca desprotegida. ¿Nos quedamos sentados cuando otros reclaman lo que es nuestro por derecho?

¡O Aprovechemos esta ocasión para recuperar Erebor!– alzó el puño en alto consiguiendo que todos le vitorearan, se notaba que era un líder nato.

- Se os olvida que la puerta principal está cerrada, no se puede entrar en la montaña – recordó Balín a todos los presentes.

- Eso mi querido Balín no es del todo cierto – le dijo Gandalf, mientras sacaba una llave como por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué hace en tu poder? – le miró sorprendido Thorin.

- En su momento me la dio tu padre, Thrain, para que estuviera en buen recaudo, ahora es tuya – y le extendió la llave a Thorin, este la cogió y la miró como el mayor tesoro del mundo, ahora estaba seguro había esperanza para su pueblo.

- Si hay una llave…habrá una puerta – dedujo Fili.

- Si, estas runas hablan de un pasaje escondido en las Cámaras bajas– indicó Gandalf en el mapa con la punta de su pipa.

- Hay otra entrada – dijo un sonriente Kili.

-Bueno, si podemos encentrarlas, pero las puertas enanas son invisibles al cerrarse – le previno Gandalf. –La respuesta está en este mapa y no tengo la habilidad para encontrarla, pero hay otros en la tierra media que si pueden,

- Para eso necesitaremos contratar la ayuda de un saqueador – dijo Nori.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi primer fic sobre el hobbit tuve que leer mas de 3 veces el libro para acomodarme y así hacerlo sera entre la película y el libro, pero mas la pelicula, dejen un review si les gusto y si no... no hagan nada XD, Desafortundamente no es nada mio el Hobbit

* * *

_**Contratos**_

Bilbo pensó que los enanos necesitarían aun bueno Ladrón, no…aun experto para poder entrar y robarle a un dragón, por lo tanto Auren lo contrario pensaba que como rayos mataran a un dragón, hasta pensó mil maneras en cómo podrían ser sus muertes, si además de que ella era un poco Auren tenía una mente sádica.

-Tendrán que conseguir uno muy bueno, me imagino que un experto-Comento Bilbo mirando a Gandalf.

-¿Y tú lo eres?-Pregunto Gloin inclinándose esperando la respuesta.

-¿Un qué?-dijo desconcertado Bilbo ante la pregunta.

Auren trataba de aguantar la risa ante la confundida mente de su Primo.

-¡Dijo que es un experto!-Comento Oin feliz y sacando algunos risas de sus camaradas.

Auren no pudo aguantar dando una carcajada fuerte, Bilbo se sonrojo ante la risa de su Prima, creia que su prima lo apoyaría pero no e puede pedir un milagro

-¿Bilbo un Ladrón? ¡Ja!, en mi vida para mí siempre ha sido un tendedero –Admito Auren sacando unas risas de los enanos, Bilbo frunció el ceño y le dio un zape en la cabeza de su prima con un trapo que tenía cerca.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Hoja dorada- Dijo Balín mirando a Bilbo- el señor bolsón no tiene madera de Ladrón.

-Exacto no la tengo-Coincidió Bilbo.

-Pero la señorita Auren es una caza recompensas Ella nos podría ayudar con sus habilidades-Dijo Kili animando a los demás haciendo que los enanos asintieran, Auren sonrió al menos alguien le veía como una guerrera.

-Muchas gracias-canturreo Auren hacia Kili.

- El Bosque no es un lugar para las mujeres y ni menos alguien que no pelea ni se vale por sí mismo-Comento Dwalin fríamente.

-Hijo de tu…-Quiso Auren insultar al enano, pero Bilbo la sujeto por los hombros calmándola, ya que sabía que la furia de su prima era peor la de un orco, lo habia visto una vez cuando Lobelia le dio una bofetada al saber que se habia ido de aventura, pero ella no se habia quedado atrás, se habia lanzado hacia Lobelia y romperle unos dientes, A veces Bilbo pensaba si en verdad tenía el gen de una hobbit, ya que a veces podría parecer como lobo.

Los enanos empezaron a discutir que él era el indicado, Auren los miro y negó con la cabeza pero claro que no era el indicado, Bilbo apenas puede detener a más de 13 enanos y un mago, las voces de los enanos estaban empezando a fastidiar a Gandalf.

-¡Si digo que Bilbo es un ladrón será ladrón!-Bramo Gandalf levantándose y callando a la compañía, Bilbo quería replicar pero Auren le tapó la boca- Los Hobbits tienen los pies muy ligeros, De hecho, si así lo desean pueden pasar sin ser vistos y Mientras el dragón está habituado al olor enano el aroma de un Hobbit será desconocido… lo cual nos da una clara ventaja.-Termino Gandalf sentándose.

-Pero la señorita Hoja dorada es mitad Hobbit-replico Ori-sin ofender señorita-ella hizo un ademan de que no le importaba.

-Exacto….-Pauso Auren, luego apunto a su primo-pero dudo que mi primito tenga el coraje de un hombre-Dijo Auren sonriendo, Bilbo la miro ofendido.

-Me pediste que encontrar al décimo cuarto miembro para esta compañía-Dijo Gandalf hacia Thorin- Y también encontré al decimoquinto miembro… Y escogí a ellos. Hay más en ellos de lo que indican las apariencias. Y tienen mucho más que ofrecer de lo cualquiera Ustedes, Incluyendo ellos mismos-Termino Gandalf viendo a los 2, Auren sintió que eso era más hacia Bilbo que a ella.

Thorin miro a Gandalf, transmitiendo que aún podría retractarse de su decisión.

-Esta vez deben confiar en mí.

Thorin dejo de mirarlo.

-Está bien, Lo haremos a tu modo, Entrégueles el contrato-Ordeno Thorin hacia Balín, Bilbo quito la mano de su prima de su boca e intento replicar, pero Thorin agarro el contrato y se lo dio bruscamente.

-Es lo de siempre, Resumen de gastos menores…-Explico Balín hacia Auren-…Tiempo requerido en remuneración, servicios funerarios y más.-Auren sonrió macabramente, a Bilbo no le gusto esa sonrisa, siempre que su prima tenía esa sonrisa pasarían cosas terribles, Auren agarro el contrato de las manos de su primo y camino hacia el otro lado.

-¿Servicios funerarios?-cuestiono confundido Bilbo mirando a Balín, Auren abrió el contrato, el papel cayo hasta tocar el piso, Bilbo se lo arrebato para leerlo, Auren miro encima del hombro de Bilbo mirando el contrato dándoles la espalda a los enanos.

-No puedo garantizar la seguridad de los 2-Susurro Thorin al oído de Gandalf, pero Auren lo habia escuchado claramente haciéndola sonreír.

-Entendido

-Tampoco seré responsable de sus destinos

-D-de acuerdo-Dijo Gandalf con un poco de titubeo

-Términos: Pago contra entrega….Hasta sin excederse 1/14 del total de las ganancias, si las hay-Empezó a leer Bilbo en voz alta, el Hobbit miro a su prima queriendo saber si le parecía bien, Auren se encogió de hombros dándole entender que a ella le daba poca importancia.

-Parece justo.

-La compañía no será responsable de lesiones infligidas…-siguió Auren-…o sufridas a consecuencia de la misma incluyendo para no limitada a… laceraciones…-Dijo Auren mirando a Gandalf, el mago volteo por sentirse observado, ella devolvió la mirada hacia el papel y siguió leyendo.

-¿Destripamiento?-Dijo confundida Auren alzando una ceja.

-e Incineración-Dijo Bilbo mirando hacia los enanos.

- Oh si, te derretirá en una abrir de un cerrar de ojos-Bilbo abrió los ojos y sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones llamando la atención de Balín.

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?-pregunto el enano anciano.

-Si-respondio Bilbo apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de calmarse, Auren negó la cabeza hacia los enanos diciéndoles que no lo está.

-Calma primito, se te va el aire-Dijo Auren tratando de calmarlo acariciándole la espalda, Bilbo se incorporó.

-Si no pasa nada, solo estoy un poco mareado-Dijo Bilbo respirando profundamente.

-Piense que es una caldera con alas…-Siguió Bofur, Auren movió las manos hacia los lados tratando de callar a Bofur.

-N-necesito aire-Dijo Bilbo ya pálido.

-Un destello de luz, dolor agudo, luego ¡Puf! No eres más que cenizas- Dijo Bofur sonriendo, Pero al parecer Bofur no veía los gestos de Auren, ella se golpeó levemente en la frente rendida.

Gandalf lo miraba con preocupación al pobre Hobbit, Bilbo los miro, hasta que se desmayó cayendo al piso, Auren miro al pobre Hobbit ya desmallado en el suelo, luego poso sus ojos en Bofur.

- Vaya creí que la aventura lo mataría-Dijo Auren sonriendo con sorna, ella se inclinó y agarro los 2 pies, hasta arrástralo hacia otro cuarto, Gandalf la siguió y la ayudo sentarlo en una silla cerca, después Auren le habia dado una cachetada despertándolo y le dio un una taza de té ya caliente.

-Estaré bien, solo me sentare tranquilo un momento-Dijo Bilbo pareciendo tranquilo pero ella no le creía.

-Claro que no lo estás, te desmayaste tan solo escuchar "cenizas"-Regaño Auren cruzándose de Brazos.

-Has estado sentado tranquilo por mucho tiempo-Hablo Gandalf regañándolo como se fuera una niño- Dime ¿Cuándo se volvieron los tapetes y platos de tu madre tan importantes para ti?-Bilbo aparto la mirada avergonzado.-Recuerdo a un joven Hobbit que siempre corría en busca de duendes en bosque-siguió Gandalf- Que siempre se quedaba afuera hasta tarde, y regresaba despues del anochecer… trayendo lodo, rama y luciérnagas…. Un joven Hobbit al que nada le habría gusta más que averiguar que habia mas allá de las fronteras de la comarca-Auren sonrió nostálgica, recordó como los dos corrían sobre las pequeñas liebre a atraparlas o como Bilbo siempre trepaba los árboles para alcanzar las mariposas, si esos eran buenos recuerdos.

-Gandalf tiene razón Bilbo, El mundo no está en tus libros y mapas-dijo Auren poniendo su mano en el hombro del Hobbit-Esta allá afuera.

-Pero no puedo salir corriendo hacia lo desconocido-Replico el Hobbit, Auren quito su mano del hombro, hasta cruzarse de nuevo los brazos frunciendo el ceño- soy un bolsón de bolsón cerrado-Auren rodó los ojos fastidiada ante la frase de Bilbo.

-Y también eres Tuk-Le recordó Gandalf, el Hobbit suspiro frustrado-¿Sabías que tu tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tío Toro bramador Tuk era tan grande que podía montar un caballo de verdad?

_¿Enserio?... no lo sabía_ pensó Auren mirando el cuadro de su tío.

-En la batalla de los campos verdes lucho contra los soldados de los tragos, Golpeo tan fuerte con su palo que le quito la cabeza al rey y voló 90 metros al aire y cayó en la madriguera de un conejo…Y por ello se ganó la batalla.

-Y también se inventó el golf-Añadió Auren, Gandalf se rió levemente, y se sentó enfrente de Bilbo.

-Creo que inventaste eso-Dijo Bilbo hacia Auren, ella solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, todas las buenas historias deben de tener un embellecedor final-dijo Auren sonriendo, luego salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, en la mesa estaba el contrato de la compañía, lo agarro y pudo ver la firma de Thorin, ella suspiro cansada, se giro y brinco del susto al ver… como se llamaba…Kili.

-Oh vaya, me asustaste-dijo Auren sonriendo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-No quería que pasara eso, pero quería saber si ya firmó el contrato-dijo Kili mirándola con esperanza, ella lo noto en sus ojos, esa pequeña esperanza por recuperar su hogar, ella miro de nuevo el contrato insegura, suspiro rendida y levanto la mirada.

-¿Me ayudas a encontrar una pluma y tinta?-Pregunto Auren, la sonrisa del enano se volvió grande, y corrió hacia el estudio de Bilbo y al regresar en sus manos traía una pluma y la tinta negra, Auren ya habia firmado, Kili la acompaño hacia Thorin y Balín que estos estabas charlando y Auren tan solo pudo escuchar que habían perdido su ladrón.

-No lo creo señor Balín-Dijo Auren llamando su atención-Aun estoy yo para ser su ladrona.-ella le entrego el contrato a Balín, el enano anciano lo registro, la miro sonriendo.

-Todo está correcto, Bienvenida a la compañía señorita Auren-Balín le sonrió amable a la media Hobbit, Thorin solo le dio una mirada fría, Y ella lo ignoro

-Muchas gracias, y si me disculpan me he de retirarme-Anuncio y camino hacia la puerta,agarro su capa y boina que colgaban, Bofur se dio cuenta que ya se iba.

-¿Se va tan pronto?-Auren se giró y asintió con una arrepentida sonrisa- No va oír la canción-Dijo el enano de gorra graciosa, un poco decepcionado.

-Por favor, solo un rato-Rogo Kili

-Me temo que no señor Bofur y Joven Kili, pero ya he firmado el contrato asi que ahora estaré con ustedes-Dijo Auren tratando de animarlos, los dos enanos se animaron pero aun si seguían un poco tristes.

Auren se vistió su capa, salió de la casa, tembló ante la frisa fría, se abotono su capa y se puso su boina, miro hacia las estrellas tan brillantes como siempre, y con su mágica luna, escucho la puerta abrirse, no tuvo que saber quién era, sin girar su cuello hablo.

-¿Y qué le trae Escudo de roble… aquí afuera?-Pregunto con descaro Auren.

-¿Por qué esta aqui?-Interrogo Thorin sin inmutarse a moverse.

-Bueno, me encantan las noches frias con luna y estrellas -Respondio Auren y camino hacia su caballo, desato la cuerda y se impulsó hasta sentarse.

-A lo que me refiero ¿porque acepto ir en esta compañía?-Admitió Thorin desde la puerta, Auren se atrevió a mirarlo, Azul contra Dorado chocaron.

-Bueno...es una aventura tengo que aprovecharla-Admitió Auren- Me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Dónde nos vamos a ver?

Thorin apunto de retractarse a no decirle pero ella ya habia firmado el contrato, suspiro cansado y hablo.

-En el dragón verde junto a la delagua, exactamente a las 11: am.

Auren asintió, chasqueo con la boca y el caballo empezó a galopar, Thorin la miro como se iba por el camino hasta perderse.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya van cuatro o tres capitulos y 2 reviews...bueno casi muchas gracias Melie por los comentarios me hacen Feliz! Este capitulo va para ti :3... se me olvidaba desgraciadamente El hobbit no es mio, si lo fiera Thorin fili y Kili no hubieran muerto :(... Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**_Una mañana agitada._**

Al salir el sol los gallos cantaron despertando toda la comarca, excepto en las afueras, una casa pequeña de madera estaba cerca de las orillas de la comarca, adentro estaba Auren dormida en su cama, pero se despertó abruptamente cuando el relincho de su caballo la despertó, ella se quitó las gruesas cobijas y piso el frio suelo.

Ella tan solo vestía un camisón corta hasta la rodilla, pero nunca se quitaba la ropa interior tan solo un calzón corto que le mostraba sus piernas blancas, camino hasta la puerta principal abrió, levanto la mano enfrente de sus ojos como reflejo cuando los rayos del sol la golpearon, poco a poco se acostumbró y miro a su caballo negro suelto, luego miro el sol y apenas seria las 10 am, tenía tiempo para empacar un poco de sus cosas, su caballo estaba nervioso estaba viendo directo a la comarca.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella cuando su caballo se le acercó y la acaricio el cabello-¿Crees que Bilbo vendrá?

El caballo resoplo.

Se encogió de hombros-Si tú lo dices, anda come para que tengas fuerza-el caballo camino y empezó a comer el pasto que rodeaba la casa.

Auren se adentró de nuevo a la casa y se cambió, estaba vez más cómodo, un pantalón de lana café ajustada a las piernas, una camisa verde esmeralda y un chaleco café de botones, sus botas hasta la mitad de sus piernas, se peinó su cabello negro en una cola caballo débil dejando unos cabellos rebeldes, se acinturo en la cadera su espada, Auren desenfundo su espada plateada como siempre, corta pero lo suficiente larga para asesinar, la llamaba mortal porque con esa espada ha matado a delincuentes pero el nombre de esa espada no era por eso, Su padre se la habia dado como regalo de cumpleaños, le contaba que esa espada se le fue otorgada por el rey de Rohan como un soldado honorable.

Auren suspiro nostálgica, tantos recuerdos le traían, la enfundo de nuevo y busco también su arco, la saco en un escondite que estaba detrás de la madera, un arco elegante, de color negro con detalles de flores, élfico al parecer, lleno su carcaj lleno de flechas hechas por ella, en una bolsa de cuero metió ropa y comida, también metió una bolsa de dinero por si paraban en un pueblo.

Despues puso la montura a su caballo pero con dificultad ya que este siempre jugaba con ella, despues de perseguir a Menfis pudo acomodar la montura y el equipaje, el arco y el carcaj los puso en un lado de la montura ya que no podía tenerlos en su espada

Ella se dio cuenta que tenía que irse ya, cerró la puerta y se montó en su caballo y troto hasta la delagua, en su camino pudo sentir que no estaba sola, se giró y no vio nada más que algunos árboles alrededor, volvió a mirar al frente, acaricio el cuello de su caballo Menfis, hasta que el trote de muchos caballos la hizo voltear y más de una banda de ladrones iban hacia ella.

Ella suspiro molesta y acelero la velocidad de Menfis, escucho las flechas clavarse en los árboles, ella esquivo algunos, hasta que pudo percatarse un risco corto pero profundo estaba cerca, ella sonrió maliciosamente, ya faltaban unos pocos metros para saltar, hasta que cerró los ojos por miedo, hasta que el caballo siguió corriendo, ella se Giró y vio como uno que otro de los ladrones caían, ella rio divertida, jalo las riendas del caballo pero este no paraba, estaba muy asustado ante repentina persecución y no quiso cesar la velocidad creyendo que aun los seguía, Auren trato de jalarlo pero esto seguía, Auren mascullo bajo hasta que vio una hilera de ponis, era la compañía.

Sonrío feliz, pero su sonrisa desapareció a una mueca de miedo ya que el caballo no paraba, ella en otro intento jalo las riendas del caballo se detuvo a lado de la compañía, pero Auren salió volando, cayo rodando hasta quedar de boca.

La compañía confundida ante lo que habia pasado, Thorin tan solo frunció el ceño ante la torpeza de la media hobbit, Fili y Kili bajaron de sus ponis con rapidez y se acercaron a la Media hobbit.

-¿Señorita Auren, se encuentra bien?-pregunto Kili con miedo inclinándose a ella.

-Si…no pasa nada-dijo con dificultad ya que el impacto le dejo sin aire-¿podría ayudarme a levantarme?

Kili y Fili la levantaron como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, al levantarse el caballo se acercó tímidamente ya que habia tirado a su jinete, Auren se giró al caballo con el ceño fruncido.

-Despídete de las manzanas-gruño y se subió al caballo, Fili y Kili la imitaron, Ella hizo que el caballo caminara, ella se sacudió el cabello por la tierra que se habia acumulado, despues se estiro la espalda tronándosela.

-¿Segura que se encuentra bien?-pregunto Fili a su lado.

-Pero claro, solo fue una caída de un caballo a velocidad máxima, nada preocupante-Dijo sonriendo débil, pero ella hizo una mueca cuando sintió el pinchazo en su espalda, se giró y vio que uno de los enanos se habia acercado y la toca en la espalda en donde más dolía.

-Maestre Oin ¿Qué está haciendo?-Cuestiono ella suspicaz y alejándose unos centímetros de él.

-Mmmm…no se rompió ningún hueso eso bueno-hablo para sí mismo-Solo tendrá un moretón nada grave

-Eso es de ayuda muchas gracias-Se calmó y le sonrió agradecida de que no se habia roto nada.

Ella se acomodó de nuevo en la montura relajándose, pero adentro de ella sentía miedo de que Bilbo no viniera, él y ella eran primos cercanos, su madre era la hermana de belladona, ellas en su época joven siempre buscaban aventuras hacían travesuras en las granjas de los vecinos, no entendía porque Bilbo no obtuvo el gen Tuk, no era tan malo despues de todo, ella es una caza recompensas.

Auren suspiro profundo.

-¿Cree que vendrá?-pregunto Kili a lado de ella.

-¿Quién?-cuestiono Auren

Kili rio leve-Bilbo.

-Oh…pero claro que vendrá, no tengo la razón pero vendrá.-Dijo Auren segura de sí misma.

-¿Y cuánto apuesta al que el muchacho no vendrá a la compañía?-reto Dwalin sonriendo con sorna.

-Yo no apuesto ya que no tengo el dinero-Admitió Auren sonriendo.-pero no me molestaría si apostaran a sí mismos.

Los enanos empezaron a apostar entre sí, hasta Gandalf también aposto a que el hobbit iba a venir, ella se adelantó un poco hasta quedar a lado de Thorin.

El enano no se inmuto en mirarla tan solo seguir, Auren pensó si Thorin también apostaría si vendría su primo.

-¿Y qué tal usted Escudo de Roble, no apostaría como sus compañeros?-pregunto Auren hacia Thorin.

Thorin no tenía tiempo para juegos y menos en una situación como esta.

-No es momento para hacer puestas, pero sé que su primo no vendrá-Hablo Thorin sin mirarla, ella rió ligeramente, Thorin la miro confundido, ¿porque reía? No debería estar retándolo sobre si su primo vendría.

-Hay Escudo de roble, usted no conoce a mi primo-Dijo Auren sonriendo ligeramente pero aun quería reír.-Tan solo porque él se ve como un tendedero no significa que también puede ser un Ladrón.

Auren se quedó callada cuando Gandalf se puso a lado suyo.

-Dime Auren ¿Por qué esta tan segura que Bilbo vendrá?-pregunto Gandalf.

-Bueno Gandalf, dentro de ese Bolsón siempre habrá un Tuk-Dijo ella con sabiduría- Además el no confiaría que una señorita como yo este rondando con enanos.-La compañía la miraron ofendidos ya que Auren insinuó que ellos era un enanos pervertidos.

-_¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!_

Un grito lejano hizo que la compañía se detuviera, y Auren lo vio, Bilbo bolsón corría con el contrato en la mano, Auren sonrió orgullosa ya que su primo tuvo las agallas de venir.

-Lo he firmado-Anuncio Bilbo entregándole el contrato a Balín, el anciano enano lo miro feliz, y con una lentilla miro el contrato.

Thorin aún seguía sorpAurendido al ver que el hobbit se atrevió venir.

-Todo parase estar en orden-anuncio Balín doblando el contrato-Bienvenido maestre bolsón a la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble.-Balín le guiño el ojo cuando escucho la risas de sus compañeros enanos, felices de que al fin recuperaron su otro ladrón.

-Denle un poni.-Ordeno Thorin haciendo que su poni empiece a caminar y asi que los otros lo sigan.

-N-no, eso no es necesario-replico Bilbo nervioso ya que él no era un experto en montar-he dado mis caminatas en días festivos asi que puedo seguirles a pie-explico caminando entre los ponis-Una vez fui hasta Frogmo…-

-¡Tan solo monta un poni Bilbo!-Ordeno Auren molestia ya que su primo no se callaba, Fili y Kili lo sujetaron de los hombros y los subieron al poni, Ella ya más tranquila vio que Gandalf se movió junto con Bilbo ya que este estaba tenso al no saber cómo manejar un poni.

En el trayecto estaba tranquilo, hasta que los enanos empezaron a charlar.

-¡Vamos Nori! ¡Paga!-exclamo Oin, Nori frustrado al perder su dinero, lo lanzo y Oin lo atrapo con felicidad.

Auren pudo escuchar como lanzaban las bolsas llenos de monedas, y como lo dijo antes a ella no le molestaba ya que tenía fe en Bilbo.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Bilbo extrañado al ver que los enanos se lanzaban bolsas, pensó que a lo mejor era una tradición enana.

-Oh hicieron apuestas sobre si vendrías o no-contesto Gandalf-La mayoria aposto a que no vendrías.-Bilbo se atrevió preguntar a Gandalf.

-¿Y tú que pensaste?-cuestiono queriendo saber si el mago le tenía fe.

-Bueno…-hablo Gandalf con tono inseguro haciendo que Bilbo frunciera el ceño preocupado, pero se sorpAurendió cuando Gandalf cacho otra bolsa-Mi querido amigo nunca dude de ti ni por un segundo.

-¿Y de Auren? ¿Ella también aposto? –pregunto Bilbo, pero ya tenía la respuesta ella habría apostado todo el dinero a que no vendría.

-Ella no aposto-le aseguro Gandalf como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-tan solo dijo que vendrías y ya.

Bilbo se lo tomo extrañado conocía a su prima, pero ella no aposto tan solo lo pensó y ya, Bilbo la miro y adelante estaba junto con Thorin, hasta se temió de que ella se lanzara hacia el enano por un insulto pero ni siquiera se miraban o hablaban tan solo cabalgaban tranquilos.

Hasta que un cosquilleo en la nariz lo interrumpió un estornudo estrepitoso dio.

-Es el pelo de caballo-explico cuando Gandalf lo miro-Creo que me está dando una reacción- busco entre sus bolsas dos veces pero nada, de vio olvidarlos en su agujero, tan apurado estaba por alcanzarlos.

-No esperen… ¡paren!-Dijo levantando la voz haciendo que todo se detuvieran, Auren detuvo a Menfis y se giró de torso para ver a su primo.

-¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono Auren levantando la voz para asi que la escuchara.

-Olvide mi pañuelo-Respondio Bilbo, Auren pudo escucharlo y resoplo con molestia.

-Toma-Bofur se arrancó un pedazo de su vestimenta-Usa esto.-Lo lanzo hacia Bilbo, este lo atrapo, pero lo mi con disgusto ya que el olor que emanaba no era flores.

-Continúen-Ordeno Thorin, Auren lo imito y estuvo a su lado, Auren siempre le gustaba estar adelante ya que siempre podía ver las vista hermosa que daba la tierra, además Menfis se pone nervioso cuando esta atrás.

Tuvieron que cabalgar por riscos, entre los bosques húmedos, Auren reía por los chistes que Bofur contaba, Auren se habia puesto a lado de Bilbo, además este no se reía ante los chistes alguno era sumamente vulgares.

-Vamos Bilbo sonríe al menos, no son tan malos los chistes-Admitió Auren tratando de animarlo, ya que en todo el trayecto hbia visto que el hobbit no quitaba la mueca molesta de su cara.

-Son demasiados vulgares-comento Bilbo molesto-No entiendo porque lo dicen enfrente de ti.

Auren tan rió levemente.

-Bueno para mí son divertidos-Explico Auren, aunque algunos eran demasiado groseros pero eso le daba el toque.

* * *

La primera noche de Auren fue demasiado tranquila para ella, acamparon cerca de un lago, en medio de bosque y una montaña a lado de ellos, Thorin empezó a dar ordenes, Bofur y bombur fueron los encargados de hacer la cena, Thorin habia ordenado a Kili y Fili, amarrar a los ponis cerca del lago, pero desafortunadamente, los gemelos tenían problemas con los de caballos de Gandalf y Auren, Ella habia hecho su improvisada cama, junto a la de Bilbo, ella los miro como menfis no se dejaba llevar y el caballo de Gandalf ya estaba acostado en sus piernas, ella negó la cabeza divertida, se levanto y se acerco a ellos ofreciéndose a llevarlos al lago ya que eran los últimos.

Auren no tuvo problemas con los caballos al contrario, los animales se sentían mas tranquilos con alguien con casi de su tamaño, al llegar ella los amarro las riendas junto a un árbol, Auren se tomo un poco de tiempo para ver el lago, tenia una cascada, el lago era demasiado profundo, tenia tantas ganas de darse un baño pero no trajo su otra ropa, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, al otro lado del lago, algo pasaba rápidamente entre los arboles, y lo pudo ver, una manda de orcos montados en huargos, ella no se movió, la manda ni siquiera se detuvieron hacia ella al parecer no la han detecto,aun.

Soltó una grosería e intentó contarlos. Imposible. Pero muchos, eran muchos, demasiados como para intentar luchar sigilosamente un orco se acercaba peligrosa mente, con la espada desenfundada, el orco sonrió mostrando sus dientes horribles levanto el brazo, y lanzo su brazo hacia e cuello de Auren, pero su cabeza no rodó, su brazo estaba sujetado por la mano de Auren, El orco confundido ¿como rayos ella lo habia detectado?

-_Eres muy ruidoso_-Susurro, con tono tenebroso, de una patada voladora lanzo al orco hacia un árbol, el orco habia muerto con una rama encajada en su cuello, Auren sonrió satisfecha, pero su victoria aun no habia acabado, Un ruido cerca hizo que se le helara la sangre y contuviera la respiración. A su espalda. Se giró despacio y lo vio claramente un huargo, al parecer el huargo era el transporte de Orco, pero sus ojos se abrieron comprendiendo de que el Orco era un explorador, el huargo empezó a gruñir, Auren levanto las manos a la altura de su pecho, ella sabia que los huargos eran demasiado fuertes, pero tontos.

El huargo se lanzo hacia ella de un salto y se la llevo al lago, Auren habia caído en el agua, de inmediato iba a levantarse , pero el huargo se encimo sobre ella, Auren por un pelo pudo agarrar el hocico del huargo, con sus manos, hacia fuerza contra las fauces del huargo, ella ya harta, rompió la mandíbula del huargo hacia los lados, el huargo cayo como peso muerto encima de Auren, ella empujo el cadáver, asi el agua se lo llevo.

Auren se levanto, temblando de frio,tenia que apurarse, rápidamente, saco el apestoso cuerpo muerto del orco de la rama y se lo llevo directamente al campamento.

* * *

Desde que Bilbo habia visto como Auren se habia ofrecido a llevar a los caballos hacia el lago, pasaron minutos, pero aun no regresaba, tan solo estaba sentado en su cama improvisada, en su regazo estaba su plato lleno de sopa, no lo habia tocado, tan solo miraba el bosque, la noches se lo hacia mas difícil y con la poca luz no podía ver.

Volvió mirar su plato preocupado, el sabia de as que su prima que podía cuidarse sola, pero ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, ella era su unica familia por parte de su madre, suspiro y dejo el plato aun lado, unos pasos se escucharon apurados se escuchaba, y pudo divisar la figura de Auren, cuando ella llego al circulo de la luz,tiro algo justo a lado de Fili y Kili.

-¡Auren!-exclamo bilbo asustado, y los suficiente alto para despertar a todos.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo Gandalf acercándose al orco.

Thorin se levantó de un salto y miró a Auren llena de sangre.

Dwalin soltó una maldición mientras le soltaba una patada al orco muerto.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- dijo Thorin con una voz tan enfadada que Auren le hirvió la sangre, ¿Estaba molesta con ella?

-Orcos…-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan- Al otro lado de lago, es un milagro que no hayan podido pasar- dijo con frialdad.

-¡Oh por Valar! Estas toda empapada-Dijo Bilbo preocupado, se había acercado a ella y la miro buscando alguno herida.

-No te preocupes por eso-negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que la ropa mojada no importa

-¿Estas bien Auren?- le dijo Fili acercándose a ella.

Auren asintió.

-¿Cuántos son?- interrumpió Thorin, al parecer más preocupado por los orcos que por ella.

-30, quizás más.-le contestó dándole una mirada retadora.

-¿Lo has matado tú?- le pregunto Dwalin incrédulo. Auren volvió a asentir, despacio.

-Un explorador- le dijo Dwalin a Gandalf- ¿iba a pie? ¿No llevaba un huargo?-le pregunto de nuevo el enano a la chica.

-Llevaba, también lo he matado.- respondió lentamente.

Todos la miraron asombrados menos Thorin que dio un paso hacia ella enfurecido, ella hizo a un lado su primo, ella iba enfrentar al rey enano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado a un huargo tirado en medio del páramo para que todos los orcos lo puedan ver?

Auren estaba que hirviendo, tenia unas ganas de golpear en la mandíbula del enano pero empeoraría la situación.

-¿Auren?-llamo Bilbo, ella lo miro, Bilbo temía que Auren lo hubiera hecho, miro de nuevo al rey enano

-El agua se llevó el cadáver, rio abajo-Dijo ella con tono serio.

-¡Como se te ocurre matar a uno de los exploradores! Si en una hora no aparece se pondrán en marcha; eso si no encuentran antes el cadáver del huargo.-le dijo, Auren había apartado la mirada, no iba a soportar el enfado de sus ojos.- ¡Mírame!-le gritó Thorin.

Auren volvió a mirarlo y se encontró de lleno con sus ojos azules.

-Conseguirás que nos mates a todos!-le increpó furioso.

-Thorin…-comenzaron Gandalf y Balín, los demás no sabían que decir o hacer.

-¡No! Cualquiera sabe que no se debe matar a un explorador. Los tendremos encima antes de dos horas.

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Sentarme y que el maldito orco tuviera mi cabeza?!- le dijo Auren con furia.

-Si te ha dado tiempo de clavarle una flecha en el cuello es que no te había visto.- dijo el rey enano con un ademán de enfado, Thorin antes había notado un pequeño agujero en el cuello del orco había deducido que ella le había disparado.

Auren ensombreció la mirada por la estupidez del enano, ella extendió los brazos y Dijo.

-¿Me vez que tengo un puto arco o flechas en las manos?-pregunto-¡Yo tuve que matar a ese huargo y orco con mis propias manos!

-¡Auren tu lenguaje!-regaño Bilbo en susurro, ella le dio una mirada de que no era el momento.

-Con suerte ni nos habría olido.- le dijo Thorin sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Esa manada, YA nos olio, por eso enviaron al explorador, para averiguar cómo tener nuestras cabeza- soltó con una ira impropia de ella, dando un paso más hacia el rey, furiosa, los demás se miraron entre ellos frustrados por la mala suerte que tenían.

-Nos has puesto a todos en peligro, no debería haberte permitido venir-pronunció Thorin- nunca.

Auren encajó palabra por palabra. Se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada mutuamente por diez segundos, diez largos segundos para Bilbo, no debía entrometerse en a pelea pero una manada de orcio estaban sobre ellos.

-¡Es suficiente!-exclamo con enojo Bilbo, poniéndose entre los 2- ¡No es momento para pelear, hay una manada de orcos encima de nosotros, tenemos que irnos ahora!

La voz de Bilbo calmo la ira de Auren haciéndola regresar a la realidad, era cierto no tenía tiempo para estar peleando contra un enano testarudo.

-Thorin debemos irnos inmediatamente-Hablo Balin, Thorin asintio hacia el enano viejo.

-Recogen todo rápido, Dwalin Fili traigan a los ponis-Ordeno Thorin firme, y asi los enanos empezaron apurados pero no hacer mucho ruido para atraer mas a los orcos, Auren ayudo a Bilbo a subirse cuando Dwalin y Fili volvieron con los ponis, y asi emprendieron una persecución, Gandalf los habia guiado hacia los arboles, se escuchaban a lo lejos los aullidos de Huargos, Gandalf los guió a una cueva demasiado grande para que los ponis entraran uno por uno entraron, y con la magia de Gandalf creo una especie de manta con las ramas de los arboles cercano en la entrada de la cueva, en la cueva tan solo se escuchaba el respiro de los enanos, Bilbo apretaba con fuerza las riendas de su poni hasta que una mano froto su espalda, el hobbit miro su prima ella le dio una mirada cálida para calmarlo. Gandalf dio un pequeño movimiento en su bastón y todas las antorchas pegadas en las paredes de la cueva se encendieron.

Ella empezó camiar siendo seguida por los demás, ella seguía la luz al final de la cueva, Bilbo esta preocupado Auren no habia hablado, sus acompañantes de a lado eran Fili y Kili, no quería que Auren se enojara con el, pero tenia que hacer que Thorin y ella se disculpen.

-Fili Kili-Llamo susurro Bilbo, los gemelos lo vieron.

-¿Pasa algo Bilbo?-preguntaron Fili y Kili al mismo tiempo.

-Si necesito que hagan algo por mi-Empezó a susurrarles un pequeño plan, Kili empezó a cercarse junto con su poni, Auren no podría verlo con la oscuridad y la altura, saldría victorioso, con cuidado corto la soga que sujetaba las cosas de Auren, por otra parte Auren estaba molesta con Thorin ¿Y que si mato el orco? Si no lo mataba, esa cosa tendría su cabeza y de los demás, estaba pensando muy bien y renunciar la compañia, pero no si renunciara, iba a satisfacer al enano, entonces el rey enano tendrá que aguantarse la presencia de ella, Auren noto que algo pesado caía lentamente de su silla se volteo, tuvo el reflejo de sujetar su bolsa pero todas la cosas cayeron, ella bufo molesta, la compañia se detuvo par ayudarla.

-No pasa nada-Dijo ella bajando de menfis-Ustedes sigan- La compañia inseguros de que hacer sintieron y de nuevo empezaron andar, misma desgracia le paso a Thorin, Fili habia cortado también la cuerdas, haciendo que el rey enano bajara, Los 2 tan solo aun paso de cercanía.

-Mierda...-Mascullo Auren llamando la atención del enano, vio que ella tenia su mano en puño unas pequeñas gotas sangre salían rápidamente, Auren con calma busco una pequeña venda pero al parecer se le olvido empacar, hasta que su mano fue tomada bruscamente, ella volteo y se sorprendió ya que el rey enano le estaba vendando la herida hecha por una daga, al terminar hablo.

-Ten mas cuidado-Dijo Thorin soltando su mano, ella no pudo decir gracias ya que el monto otra vez su poni y siguió, ella con la cuerda amarro su equipaje, pero noto que la cuerda no se habia roto por el pesado equipaje, era un corto limpio, hasta le dio la idea de quien fue, ella monto de nuevo y hizo que menfis caminara, al salir de la cueva pudo tomar aire fresco, Gandalf habia dicho que habia un pequeño pueblo cerca de aqui, ahí pasarían la noche, despues de 2 horas de caminata en poni llegaron a una posada, Auren suspiro feliz al fin podría dormir en una cama caliente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5! Yei! :D al fin llegue en este capitulo aunque me dio horas de romperme la cabeza para poder escribirla y como olvidarme a Melie me encanta amo y me gusta que te guste mi novela Melie :3 y como siempre el hobbit no es mio... solo Auren y la trama, por favor lean y dejen un review

* * *

Apenas un par de casas mantenían las luces encendidas, lo cual se agradecía pues encontraron rápidamente la posada. La única edificación completamente iluminada.

Los dieciséis entraron a la pequeña posada. Solo un par de personas estaban dentro. Un posadero enorme, con brazos como troncos y una camarera. Debía ser su esposa. Ambos estaban detrás de la barra fregando. Al parecer hacía poco que habían dejado de tener clientes, quizás los de la cena se habrían alargado más de lo previsto y ahora los posaderos tenían que quedarse de madrugada limpiando para el día siguiente.

Ambos se volvieron extrañados al ver a tantos enanos, 2 medianos y un viejo entrar por su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada. Balín se acercó a la barra intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

-¿Hay alguna habitación libre?-preguntó con su voz amable.

El posadero asintió.

-Solo tenemos 6 habitaciones.-le dijo.

-Serán más que suficientes.-les dijo el enano con una sonrisa.-Si no les importa subiremos a asearnos, -mintió Balín.-disculpen las horas de nuestra llegada.

La posadera asintió sin mucho convencimiento mientras los enanos seguían al posadero por una escalera

Los enanos habían bajado con rapidez y así pedir comida y vino, la posadera había puesto platos grandes de carne, patatas, verduras pan cualquier tipo de comida que los enanos podrían arrojarla, en cambio Auren y Bilbo prefirieron otra cosa como tan solo algo nutritivo, Auren un pescado con sus verduras y vino, para Bilbo tan solo un sopa de champiñones, pero durante el banquete los 2 tuvieron que golpear las manos de los enanos para que no robaran de su comida hasta casi Auren clavaba un tenedor en la mano de Nori por casi robarle los pastelitos.

Pasaron unas horas y todos los enanos se excusaron para dormir, Auren se excuso pero para ver a menfis y los de mas ponies, salio de la posada y se dirigió al establo, y ahí estaba su gran caballo negro si la montadura su pelaje negro brillaba con la luz de la noche.

-Creo que me retracte con las manzanas-Dijo acariciándole el cuello y de su bolsa saco una roja manzana-Toma por el susto de esta tarde-y gustoso menfis se como la manzana, Auren sonrío complacida y acaricio el suave hocico de menfis y lo dejo descansar.

Se adentro de nuevo a la posada, subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto, recordó que la iba compartir con bilbo bueno bilbo no utiliza mucho espacio a si que sera una noche tranquila, el corredor vio su mochila afuera de la puerta, frunció confundido pero se encogio de hombros, la sujeto de la correa y abrió la puerta y se metió.

Otra puerta se abrió y las cabezas de los príncipes se asomaron.

-¿estas seguro que el Tío Thorin esta ahí tambien?-pregunto Fili a su hermano menor.

-Pero claro yo mismo lo lleve-Dijo con orgullo-Bilbo dijo exactamente a esta habitación y mira tambien Auren cayo- El plan era que los 2 aun se reconciliaran y con el plan A fallado, tuvieron que ir al plan B, Kili salio de la habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio Auren acostada en la cama, Sonrió victorioso, su tío debería estar en el baño, cerro de nuevo la puerta y con una llave que habia conseguido cerro la puerta y choco las manos con su hermano mayor y se adentraron a su cuarto a conseguir un merecido descanso

* * *

Auren tan solo se habia quitado el pantalón y el chaleco para dormir, se fijo que la cama era grande, como para cuatro personas, se sentó y se acostó, le dolía la espalda se habia fijado en el espejo del cuarto unas pequeñas cortadas provocadas por las rocas del lago, dejo de hurgar el tema y se concentro en dormir, cerro los ojos, pasaron minutos y casi conseguía ir al mundo de los sueños, pero otro peso se puso al otro lado de la cama, penso que era bilbo, se giro de cuerpo para mirar a bilbo, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cara nada mas y nada amenos que...

-¡Thorin!.exclamo asustada, de un brinco cayo de trasero, haciendo despertar al enano y levantarse, Auren casi se atraganto con su propia saliva, al ver el cuerpo del enano con bello en su pecho y brazos, los músculos que se habia formado con el trabajo duro, pero agradeció a Valar que el enano tuviera pantalones.

-¿Que haces aqui?-cuestiono el enano frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eso debería preguntar yo!-Soltó Auren molesta levantándose, Thorin se sonrojo furiosamente al ver que la chica tan solo tenia su camisón esmeralda largo que le taba la mitad del trasero y no pudo resistir ver las piernas blancas pero fuertes de la media hobbit pero sacudió la cabeza mentalmente par a quitarse esos pensamientos.

Ella quiso gritarle mas insultos de porque mierda estaba en su habitación, pero suspiro hondo y la saco todo, agarro su ropa su bolsa y ropa.

-¿Que haces?-cuestiono Thorin acercándose a ella pero no tanto.

- ¿O quiere que me duerma aqui?-replico ella, le enano aparto la mirada.

_Eso es lo que __pensé_ Auren tomo el picaporte y lo giro, 2 3 4 veces la giraba, y no se abría la puerta, soltó sus cosas y esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Me rindo-Exclamo irritada levantando las manos.

-¿Que pasa?-cuestiono Thorin.

Ella ro miro por su rabillo del ojo.

-Al parecer alguien nos hizo una broma-Dijo sonriendo con sorna, no entiendo quien les tendría una trampa, pensó en todos los nombres de los enanos-excepto Thorin- hasta que cayo en dos nombres, Fili y Kili.

_Pero claro, por eso mi cuerda se rompió ahora esto _pensó molesta, se dio a vuelta y paso a lado de Thorin, se acerco al armario saco una manta gruesa, se dirigio al sillón y se acostó dándole la espalda al enano.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-cuestiono Thorin, Ella rechino los dientes.

-Estoy esperando al hada de los dientes, Escudo de roble-Dijo con sarcasmo Auren- ¡Es obvio que me voy a dormir!

Thorin la fulmino con la mirada pero era inútil ya se escuchaba el suave ronquido de la Media hobbit, se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos,Auren en modo reflejo se agarro del cuello de Thorin, haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente, la acostó al otro lado de la cama, ella se abrazo a una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ella,Thorin se acostó del otro lado asi poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al fin todos los enanos se levantaron con las ordenes de Thorin, Desayunaron como siempre lanzando comida, Auren y Bilbo comieron tranquilos, pero el hobbit se preocupo ya que ella no le dijo buenos días, bueno a nadie le dijo buenos días, tan solo un asentimiento para todos, ¿Estaría enojada por lo que hizo?

Pagaron la comida y el establecimiento de la posada, ya montados en sus ponies y caballos empezaron a cabalgar tranquilos, todos en una hilera,Bilbo noto que Auren estaba hasta atrás de la linea, el casi hasta adelante, quería disculparse por hacer algo asi, si se sentía culpable pero era por una buena razón, la luz del día empezó apagarse Thorin decidió acampar en un risco de una montaña,se podía ver la hermosa vista, Bofur y bombur hicieron la fogata y un poco de sopa, Bofur le habia servido un poco Auren pero ella negó, extrañado Bilbo decidió hablar y sentarse junto a ella en un tronco.

-Auren-Hablo bilbo, ella no lo miro pero sabia que lo estaba escuchando-¿pasa algo? te he notado distante con todos hasta conmigo.

Auren lo miro por el rabillo de ojo,en verdad pasaba algo, en el pequeño pueblo habia escuchado una conversación de unos bandidos, sobre ella, habia escuchado que su cabeza tenia un precio, alguien la quería muerta, y no sabia quien era, a pesar de ser una caza recompensas, nunca creyó que ella lo tendría.

-En absoluto, primo tan solo he estado meditando-Mintió ella

Bilbo frunció la boca quería decir mas pero un nudo en la garganta lo impedía, asintio.

-Buenas noches Auren

- Buenas noches

Pasaron 20 minutos y bilbo no podía agarrar el sueño, Bombur estaba roncando fuerte hasta se podría una pequeña bola de palomas volando encima de su boca cuando inhalaba se las metía en la boca y al exhalarlas seguían vivas, Bilbo negó con la cabeza y se levanto estrechando sus brazos entumidos del duro piso, se fijo que aun Auren seguían sentada en el tronco montando guardia aunque Kili y Fili ya o hacían.

Camino hacia los ponies, y se acerco hacia su ponie que montaba Myrtle, antes de que fueran a la posada Kili y Fili junto con Auren habia nombrado los ponies, ya que tuvieron problemas con ellos, el de Thorin se llamaba Bungo, la yegua de Dwalin se llamaba Daisy.

Y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente, los caballos llegaron a ser conocidos como: Whisky, Levi, Menta, Lady, Sauce, Príncipe, Bungo, Myrtle, Daisy, Jack, Patch, Joey, pimienta, y tormenta. El caballo de Gandalf era ahora conocido como Blaze.

-Hola chica ¿ Quien es una linda chica?-Dijo bilbo haciéndoles mimos, se volteo par a ver que nadie lo miraba y saco una manzana de su bolsillo-Es nuestro pequeño secreto Myrtle, pero no debes decirlo nadie.-pero una risa suave lo hizo voltear de nuevo, Auren lo miraba divertida, pero claro el habia robado una de las manzanas de Auren.

-¿Robando manzana Primo?-Dijo Auren mirando su bolsa de manzanas en la mano, Bilbo se sonrojo-No pasa nada Bilbo asi debes pensar.

Bilbo sonrió aliviado en dos cosas que Auren no se enojara con el y dos que la vio sonreirá de nuevo, pero un chillido entre las montañas se escucho.

-¿Que fue eso?-cuestiono hacia los que aun estaban despierto.

Auren hizo presión en su espada, preparada a lo que viniera,Fili y Kili pensaron hacerle a su querido ladren una broma.

-Orcos-Dijo Kili serio.

-¡¿Orcos?!-cuestiono caminando hacia ellos, pero no se dio cuenta que Thorin se despertó con tan solo escuchar la palabra _Orco._

_-_Corta cuellos habrá docenas de ellos-Siguió Fili siniestro, Auren frunció el ceño la emboscada de Orcos no era juego, pero con su primo pasaría nada con hacerle un broma.-Las tierras solitarias esta llenas de ellos.

-Atacan en las primeras cuando todos duermen-Dijo Kili-Rápido y silencioso sin gritos solo mucha sangre-Bilbo sintió una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal encontrar con una de esas criaturas seria una experiencia horrible, el se volteo a mirar si podria detectar uno de esas criaturas, Kili y Fili rieron entre si en silencio.

-¿Crees que es gracioso¿-La voz dura de Thorin hizo callar su humor-¿Que un ataque nocturno de los orcos es una broma?

-No fue con mala intención-dijo Kili con culpa bajando la mirada.

-Claro que no-Dijo caminando al otro lado- No saben nada del mundo.

Auren frunció el ceño _Si tan solo fue una broma y no fue con mala intención _pensó

-No le hagan caso, muchachos-La voz de Balin llamo su atención mirándolo como se recargaba en la montaña-Thorin tiene todas las razones para odiar a los orcos-Explico el enano anciano-Cuando el dragón se adueño de la montaña solitaria, el rey Thror intento reclamar el antiguo reino enano de Moria-Balin hizo una pausa la recordar esos momentos dolorosos-Pero nuestro enemigo habia llegado primero,Mora habia sido tomada por una legión de Orcos,Liderada por el mas vil de toda su raza, Azog el profanador el gigante orco gunabad.

Auren sintió un escalofrió al escuchar es nombre se levanto,y se dirigió a su caballo pero aun pudo escuchar la historia.

-... habia jurado desaparecer el linaje de Durin, y habia empezado decapitando al rey-con dificultada Balin lo dijo como si eso fuera doloroso, Auren miro a Thorin ahora entendía porque e comportaba asi frio y serio.

-...Thrain, el padre de Thorin enloquecía de pena, se perdió, prisionero o asesinado nunca lo supimos,Nos quedamos sin líder, la muerte y derrota estaba sobre nosotros-Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Balin-y ahí es cuando lo vi-miro a Thorin-...Un joven príncipe enano enfrentando al pálido orco, el solo lucho contra este terrible adversario, su armadura se desgarro...empuñando nadas mas que una rama de robles como escudo.

-...Azog el profanador aprendió ese día que no seria fácil de acabar el linaje de Durin, nuestras fuerzas se unieron e hicieron retroceder a los orcos, nuestro enemigo habia sido derrotado-Balin inspiro fuerte-Pero no hubo banquete, ni canciones es noche, ya que nuestros muertos eran mas de lo que podíamos llorar,solo unos pocos sobrevivimos, entonces me dije a mismo aqui hay alguien a quien yo podría seguir-Miro a Thorin- Aquí hay alguien al que podía llamar rey.

Thorin se dio la vuelta pera que Balin terminara, pero vio que todos los enanos se habia despertado con las historia y miraron a su rey con respeto y lealtad. el empezó a caminar entre ellos.

Auren aun seguía junto con su caballo.

-¿Y el pálido orco?-pregunto Bilbo-¿Que le paso?

-Se escabullo al agujero de donde vino-Respondió Thorin pasando a lado de el-Ese inmundo murió a causa de sus heridas hace mucho tiempo-y asi sentarse para dormir.

Gandalf miro a balin y este le devolvió la mirada, Gandalf no estaba seguro de eso,tampoco Auren, hace tiempo que ella habia enfrentado a esa escoria pálida, ella habia acompañado sido acompañado por guardabosques, en el bosque verde pero fueron emboscados por orcos que eran liderados por Azog, ella se enfrento al orco pero desgraciadamente ella habia sido herida gravemente por el, 3 cicatrices el orco habia dejado en el cuerpo de ella, una larga en la espalda, otra en el estomago y por ultimo y una en el cuello, Azog habai dejado Auren en medio del bosque creyendo que acabo con la vida de la media hobbit, pero no ella habia sido salvado por elfos del valle escondido, la habia curado antes de morir desangrada y juro que iba vengarse de Azog.

Ella suspiro triste no sabia si creerle a Thorin si en verdad habia muerto esa escoria pálida pero no le importo, mientras esa cosa pálida ya no caminar en la tierra le reconfortaba

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, pero la lluvia era realmente la peor parte. Después del primer día, Auren había renunciado a tratar de mantenerse seco y en su lugar optó por dejar que la lluvia simplemente tomara su pelo.

Gandalf miraba hacia atrás cada pocos minutos para simplemente divertirse. Para Auren no estaba teniendo el momento más emocionante, ya que la lluvia empapaba cada par de ropa que ella poseía. Sin embargo se quitó los guantes de cuero, pues había aprendido de experiencias pasadas de cuero y la piel mojada no era una buena combinación. Puso las piezas de cuero en su alforja al lado de sus otras ropas ya empapadas.

Y finalmente, después de quejas de tranquilidad en el resto de los enanos, Dori habló, pidiendo Gandalf si podría cambiar el clima.

-¡Sí, Gandalf! ¡Un cambio de clima sería maravilloso!-Auren llama desde lo alto Menfis, todo su ser empapado y helado hasta los huesos. Bilbo tampoco le iba tan bien.

-¡Está lloviendo, maestre enano! ¡Y seguirá a la lluvia hasta que se acabe la lluvia! Si desea cambiar el clima del mundo, busque a otro mago!

-¿Hay otros? -Preguntó Bilbo.

-¿Qué?

-Otros magos.

-Hay cinco de nosotros. El más grande de nuestra orden es Saruman el Blanco, Luego están los otros dos azules... ¿Sabes? Olvide sus nombres- Bilbo se limitó a asentir .

-¿Y quién es el quinto?

-Bueno, eso sería Radagast el Pardo.

-¿Es un gran mago... o él es más como tú? -Gandalf se quedó desconcertado por la pregunta del hobbit, Auren solo se rio en la parte trasera del grupo.

-Creo que es un gran mago... a su manera, Él es un alma gentil que prefiere la compañía de los animales que los demás. Él mantiene un ojo vigilante sobre las vastas tierras forestales al este, Y eso es algo bueno ya que siempre la maldad tratara de introducirse en este mundo-Gandalf era un gran mago para ella, los tros no los conocía pero algún podría conocerlos a ver si Gandalf es bueno.

Y para gran alegría de Auren, los Espíritus del grupo comenzaron a levantar después de eso, Auren empezó a colgar su túnica los lados de Menfis. Los otros miembros de la compañía la imitaron, dejando su ropa colgando de sus caballos en un intento para que se sequen.

A medida que las nubes comenzaron a irse y dejar el grupo detrás, el sol brillaba sobre ellos, levantar el ánimo. Sin embargo, su espíritu sólo se reduciría una hora más tarde, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que había estado lloviendo sin parar durante casi una semana, lo que haría que los pequeños arroyos se convirtieran en grandes y rugientes ríos.

Thorin bajó la vista hacia el agua traicionera que fue lamiendo el suelo ante sus pies. Alzó los ojos hacia arriba de sus botas llenas de barro para mirar el otro pedazo de tierra firme a través del río anormalmente grande.

Al oír un resoplido detrás de él, se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro para encontrar a la mujer que se acerco con su caballo negro. Ella se acercó a él y también miró hacia abajo en el agua fangosa, un ceño estropeo sus rasgos. El río era inusualmente alta y la preocupaba, de que su primo fuera arrastrado por las aguas.

Ella no había pensado en el hecho de que había estado lloviendo fuertemente durante unos días. Ella debería haber visto venir. Ella debería haber sabido.

-¿Hay otro cruce?- Él gruñó en voz baja. Las cejas de Auren fruncido en el pensamiento nuevo y ella lentamente nego con la cabeza.

-Esto siempre fue la parte menos profunda del río en el pasado. No hay otro cruce.

-¿Está segura?

-Auren está en lo correcto- Gandalf dijo mientras cabalgaba en su caballo marrón antes de mirar hacia abajo a los dos mientras conversaban acerca de su situación actual.-Esta es la parte más superficial del río y ustedes no serán capaz de pasar a través de en cualquier otro lugar. Y yo, ciertamente, estoy seguro de que la corriente por debajo de la superficie es muy fuerte, Debemos ser muy cuidadosos...-el obligo que el caballo fuera adelante.- ¡Yo iré primero!

La Compañía se sentó en silencio sobre sus corceles, todos ellos cambiando miradas nerviosamente por el temor de ser arrastrado cruzo en sus mentes. Gandalf volvió a mirar a la Compañía. Sus ojos fácilmente encontró Bilbo posado sobre Myrtle . El mago sabía que la yegua iba a necesitar ayuda para cruzar el agua fangosa profunda.

-Bilbo, mi querido amigo, yo creo que tendrá que viajar junto conmigo por su propia seguridad- Él llamó al hobbit.

-¿Quiere que monte con usted? - Bilbo chilló mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza las riendas de su pequeño pony. Gandalf sólo asintió con la cabeza y el hobbit regañadientes se acercó a gran caballo marrón del mago. Sin decir una palabra, Bilbo entrego sus riendas al mago que les sujeta alrededor del cuerno de su silla de montar. Luego, con una patada en las costillas de Blaze, el caballo dio unos pasos hacia abajo a la orilla. Juntas, las dos criaturas se aventuraron a través de las oscuras profundidades y laterales escalonadas unas cuantas veces. Myrtle tropezó en un punto y la totalidad grupo detuvo la respiración cuando Blaze mantuvo fácilmente a la pony en su lugar. Gandalf sólo podía sostener firmemente al cuerno su silla

Emergiendo en la otra orilla, Blaze resopló mientras se sacudió la melena , la mitad inferior de su cuerpo sucio del agua fangosa. Myrtle también le fue el mismo, excepto la marca de agua en su fue mayor debido al hecho de que el caballo marrón tenía las piernas más largas. Auren se volvió y miró a Thorin, que volvió a mirar a su propia compañía como si la decisión de quién sería el siguiente de cruzar el río.

Después de mucho pensamiento Thorin decidió que él había de cruzar el río con el potro de Balín atado a Bungo. Los dos lo hicieron a través sin ningún otro problema y siguieron adelante con un patrón que los caballos más grandes ayudaron a los más pequeños a través de la gran corriente.

Y, finalmente, se mantuvo que sólo tres de ellos se quedaron en la orilla. Fili y Kili insistieron en que Auren ir primero antes de que ella se ignoró el hecho de que estaban discutiendo sobre quién sería atado en su gran caballo negro. Siendo lo arrogante que era, Menfis mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras daba un paso hacia el agua, la corriente no le afectara en el más mínimo.

Auren frunció el ceño una vez más en que sus pantalones se mojaron, no satisfecha por el hecho de que apenas se había secado. Durante el viaje, ella miró hacia atrás para ver que Fili era el siguiente en la fila detrás de ella y Kili en la retaguardia del grupo, tanto en sus ponis lo suficientemente fuertes como para que sea a través del río por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, como los grandes cascos de su caballo se subieron a la orilla fangosa, oyó un grito de protesta a su espalda. Menfis también no disfruto del ruido y se dio la vuelta, así que encontrar que el pony de Kili, Lady, se había deslizado y el enano se había caído en el agua que corría. La yegua se había escapado hacia la orilla, casi tirando al pony de Fili .

-¡Fili! -El hermano más joven gritó y el enano rubio también se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su hermano en peligro.

-¡Kili!- El otro enno se abalanzó sobre su hermano, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo en la fuerte corriente también. Los dos pronto fueron barridos con un grito y sus dos ponis pronto se unieron el resto de la Compañía en la orilla .

Auren sabía que ella sólo tuvo un momento para reaccionar mientras observaba a los dos hermanos flotan río abajo

-¡Ya! - Ella clavó los talones bruscamente hacia los lados del Menfis y el gran caballo saltó hacia adelante y comenzó a tronar por la colina cubierta de hierba al lado del ancho río.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza mientras se espoleó el caballo para moverse más rápido. Mantener sus ojos afilados clavados en los hermanos, mientras observaba mientras continuaban aferrándose el uno al otro como luchaban por mantenerse por encima de la superficie turbia.

Corriendo por el tramo sinuoso de tierra junto al río, Auren se volvió en su silla y metió la mano por dentro de su alforja donde ella sabía que tenía un largo trozo de cuerda a la espera de un acontecimiento como este. Mientras se balanceaba arriba y abajo en su caballo, ella se amarro la cuerda en su cintura luego hacer u nudo fuerte en el cuerno de su silla, ella se preparó para sus próximas acciones.

Tomando las riendas en sus palmas enguantadas, una vez más, ella espoleó Menfis rápido hasta que ella era una buena distancia por delante de los dos hermanos que se menean. Podía oír el resto de la Compañía persiguiendo detrás de ella y esperaba que este plan iba a funcionar.

Llegando a un recodo del río, ella se tensó sus músculos y se preparó. Tan pronto como vio a los hermanos, ella se empujó la silla y se lanzó a través del aire. El desplome en el agua turbia, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el agua fría la envolvió. A medida que su cuerpo volvió a allanar, ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de llegar a una mano y se secó los ojos sin el agua fangosa.

-¡AUREN! -Ella volvió la cabeza en dirección a las voces y ella nado el agua con la esperanza de atrapar a los enanos.

-¡Naden hacia mí!- Ella gritó por encima del rugido del líquido espeso, ya que la empujó hacia abajo arroyo. Los dos remaron hacia ella con furia antes de que ella extendió sus brazos y enganchada en ella. Ahora, como una sola masa, siguieron a la deriva por el ancho río hasta que el Auren oyó un relincho de detrás de ella.

-¡Whoa!-Ella gritó al caballo negro que llegó a una parada repentina al escuchar la orden de su jinete. La cuerda atada entre el caballo y la mujer de repente se fue enseñada y quebró el torso de Auren de nuevo hacia él. Ambos enanos protestaron con un grito y ella sólo podía sostener fuertemente a sus cuerpos más cortos como el agua fuerte empujó contra ella.

-¡Ayuda!- Kili gritó mientras se agarraba fuertemente a Auren.

-¡Ayúdennos!- Su hermano también intervino mientras saludaba al resto del grupo. Auren sólo pudo apretar los dientes por el dolor.

En tierra, el resto de la Compañía había alcanzado al gran caballo negro, sólo para encontrar que sus piernas estaban cerradas mientras se apoyó contra el suelo.

-¡Empujen lo hacia atrás!-Thorin comandó el grupo se encontró con que Auren se había unido a sus sobrinos en el agua. Bofur y Bifur sujetaron las riendas del caballo y empezó a tirar de la criatura de vuelta desde el lado del río.

-¡El resto de ustedes, tiren!- El rey enano ordenó como él se apoderó de la cuerda. Gloin y Dwalin preparaban justo detrás de su líder y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia la costa.

No era un momento más que el resto de los enanos empezaron a tirar de la cuerda y los dos enanos en el agua se aferraron fuertemente a Auren.

Con un grupo de enanos que remolcan en, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lleguen a la orilla. En un instante, varios pares de manos tiraban de ellos para arriba sobre la orilla completamente seco, su ropa enturbiaron y pesado del exceso de agua.

Auren ella farfulló mientras se dejó caer en el suelo. Preocupado manos tocaron sus hombros y ella continuó a toser, al ver cómo un poco de agua se había metido en sus pulmones.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que el nudo en el arnés había endurecido considerablemente.

-¡Fuera del camino! -Una voz gritó y los enanos que se habían reunido alrededor de ella se movió hacia un lado mientras tanto Gandalf, Bilbo y Thorin entró en su línea de visión.

-¡Auren!- El hobbit se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Sólo podía toser en respuesta y manteniendo una mano débilmente delante de ella, señalando que ella era , de hecho, estaba bien, pero no era capaz de hablar en este momento. Ella seguía tosiendo y farfullar lo que el hobbit le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de que ella se dio cuenta de algo. No podía respirar.

De repente, la mano de Gandalf sacó uno de sus dagas, Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca de la cuerda se cortó y ella tosió mucha más agua.

Ahora toma la primera respiración profunda que tenía en lo que pareció un largo rato, ella se alegraba de que sus pulmones podrían ampliar una vez más.

Thorin miró entre sus sobrinos fangosos y la mujer, la quema de los estribos debe al hecho de que los hermanos siempre parecían encontrar problemas.

-Nos has salvado...- Fili dijo, todavía con asombro de que ella se había lanzado para salvar sus vidas. Alguien que no era pariente. Alguien que no era un amigo. Alguien que sólo era un conocido.

Auren sólo podía apartar el lodo alrededor de sus ojos. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella empujó un par de mechones húmedos de cabello de la cara.

-Bueno, ¿no podía dejarlos ahogar?- Ella respondió que ella tosió una vez más.

-¡Gracias!- Kili dijo mientras se limpiaba el barro de sus propios ojos. Pero la buena sensación de que había entrado en el estómago de Auren de hacer una gran hazaña fue rápidamente extinguida.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue peligroso y estúpido! ¡Podrías haber conseguido que te maten! Debería haber esperado a hacer a mi perm- Thorin fue interrumpido por la mujer ya molesta.

-¡Si me hubiera esperado a pedir tu permiso para hacer mi plan, tus sobrinos estarían muertos!, ¿No estas al menos contento de lo que hice? Porque ninguno de ustedes lo harían a tiempo para salvarlos como lo hice yo...- Ella respondió fríamente mientras se empujó hacia arriba desde el suelo. Thorin no le respondió y en su lugar dejó que sus ojos se estrechan. Auren sólo se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga antes de que ella arreglara sus ropas empapadas.

Thorin sólo podía mirarla y ella solo movió su cabello sobre el hombro y se moviera a su fiel caballo. Bilbo sólo miraba con preocupación a Auren antes de que ella comenzó a desatar la cuerda alrededor de su cabeza de la silla.

-Auren-Ella fue atrapada por dos cortos brazos en su cuerpo, la corta melena dorada que identifico era de Bilbo, se escuchó unos sollozos cortos, Su primo estaba llorando, Bilbo pensó que la iba perder para siempre.-Nunca me vuelvas hacer esto.

-Lo prometo-Susurro acariciando los rizos de su primo, Bilbo la soltó y se limpió las lágrimas con su manga.

El hobbit sólo sonrió antes de dejarla. Deseaba estar sola para tener un poco de paz.

Sin decir nada más, la Compañía montó en sus caballos, todos ellos ahora enviaban miradas a la muchacha de incredulidad y ligero asombro. Ellos nunca han pensado que se arriesgaría por la vida de un enano.

Una vez más, Thorin fue confundido por las acciones de la mujer. Y aún más, era un misterio para él. Un misterio que quería conocer.

Thorin detuvo la Compañía por la noche bastante temprano en la opinión de Auren. Sin embargo, ella no era de las que protestar. Su ropa estaba asquerosamente tieso de barro, al igual que su pelo. Deseó mucho para cambiar su ropa, aunque Thorin no dejo que la compañía descansara todo el día.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando se encontraron con una vieja casa abandonada de la granja y algunos otros edificios de aspecto antiguo.

-¡Acamparemos aquí por esta noche!- Auren suspiró mientras desmontaba su gran caballo negro al lado de Bungo, Thorin gritando desde su lado.- Fili, Kili. Cuiden a los ponis, ¡Asegúrense de quedarse con ellos!

Pero Auren casi no oyó sus palabras como sus agudos ojos miraban por los alrededores, una sensación de asentamiento extraño en el estómago. Algo no estaba bien.

Soltó las riendas de Menfis cayeron de las mano, tocando el suelo, con suerte el no corrió, él era bastante distraído con el exuberante, verde hierba bajo sus pezuñas y tenía hambre debido al hecho de que no habían detenido a descansar ya que el río.

Acercándose a Gandalf, ella entró en la sombra de la casa casi destruida, la extraña sensación en el estómago se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Un granjero y su familia solían vivir aquí-Murmuro Gandalf

-¡Oin, Gloin enciendan el fuego! Thorin ladraba a los miembros de su compañía, pero su voz se perdió en tanto que la hembra y los oídos del asistente una vez más.

-Gandalf, algo anda mal aquí... -Auren murmuró al mago que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras escuchaba. Alargó la mano y tocó una de las vigas de soporte todavía en lo que quedaba del techo- No fue hace un año que he venido por este camino. Esta finca fue prosperando y la gente que vivía aquí era amable. Debemos irnos...-Ella susurró, inclinándose para recoger una muñeca vieja dejada por una de las niñas que en otro tiempo habían residido en la granja.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Gandalf comenzó a retroceder hacia la entrada a la casa rota-Creo que sería más prudente para seguir adelante-

Auren se arrastró detrás de él hacia la puerta. Thorin se acercó a la dos de ellos, la sospecha de pasar sobre sus características. Los había visto hablando en voz baja. Secretos nunca eran una buena cosa. Quería saber todo lo que concierne a su grupo. - Nosotros podría hacer para el valle escondido.

Auren detuvo sus pasos y envió al mago una mirada escéptica. Porque aun Auren sabía que eso era una mala idea para hacer después de la larga jornada que habían estado teniendo.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a ir cerca de ese lugar-Él protestó, al igual que Auren había sospechado.

-¿Por qué no? Los elfos podían ayudarnos, Podíamos conseguir comida, el descanso, el consejo.

-No necesito consejo- Thorin espetó.

-¡Tenemos un mapa que no podemos leer! Lord Elrond podría ayudarnos...-Gandalf señaló por encima del hombro, y cuando miró hacia atrás, Auren ya había desaparecido y había terminado por su caballo, a propósito distraerse.

Gandalf sólo se volvió a mirar a Thorin todavía sorprendido de que ella se había movido tan rápido en la mera mención del señor elfo.

-¿Ayuda? El dragón atacó a Erebor... ¿Qué ayuda vino de los elfos? -Gandalf no tenía nada que decir a eso y se quedó en silencio -Orcos saquean a Moría. Profanando nuestros agujeros sagrados. Los elfos miraron y no hicieron nada Me pides que buscar a las mismas personas que traicionaron a mi abuelo, que traicionaron a mi padre.

-Tú no eres ninguno de ellos, Yo no te di ese mapa y la llave para que te mantengas en ese pasado

-No sabía que te los quedarías- Gandalf ahora estaba furioso de rabia y sólo podía girar y acechar lejos del señor enano cabezota, En primer lugar, con Auren arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a los herederos de Durin y ahora esto.

Mientras caminaba pasado Auren, que apenas se detuvo un momento antes de gruñir.

-No dejes que hagan algo estúpido,

Y continúo su camino de vuelta a su caballo.

-¿Todo bien, Gandalf? ¿A dónde vas? -Bilbo preguntó mientras estaba junto a Balín, acariciando blanco pony del enano mayor.

-A buscar la compañía del único que tiene razón aquí.

-¿Y quién es ese?- Preguntó Bilbo ya asumir la respuesta.

-¡Yo mismo, señor Bolsón! -Él gruñó. -Ya he tenido suficiente de enanos por un día.

Thorin sólo pudo mirar como Gandalf se alejó, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Él ciertamente no iría al Valle Escondido, aunque su luz dependiera de ello. Elfos eran su enemigo y él nunca los perdonaría.

-Vamos Bombur, Tenemos hambre.

-¿Va a regresar?- Bilbo preguntó Balín. El enano más antiguo sólo pudo suspirar por la nariz antes de encogerse levemente de hombros.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bofur estaba cuchareando guiso en los mismos platos de madera que habían estado utilizando durante las últimas semanas. Auren se sentó tranquilamente en una de las piedras en la pequeña casa, la mirada perdida en las llamas por debajo de la maceta colgante. Su espada estaba enterrada a lado de ella en la tierra.

Había limpiado sus armas de barro que había aferrado a la multa de cuero. Ella había tenido suerte para cambiarse en uno de los edificios antiguas, ella estaba satisfecha aunque su pelo todavía estaba tieso con residuos de barro.

Bilbo se sentó a su lado.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo...- Él dijo, la ansiedad que viene de él en oleadas. Auren sólo miró a un lado, sintiéndose totalmente tranquila, salvo por el hecho de que el hoyo en el estómago era casi palpitante con el mismo mal presentimiento de antes.

-¡Él es un mago! ¡Él viene y va como le plazca!-Bofur dijo mientras llenaba su taza antes pegar la mano de Bombur que ya tenía suficiente de sopa. Él se acerco a Bilbo y Auren con dos tazones de sopa en sus manos.-Haznos un favor y tomar esto a los muchachos.

Desenterró la espada de la tierra y la enfundo, Auren se apoderó de uno de los cuencos.

-Vamos, Bilbo... -Se levantó de su lugar y salió del anillo de la luz proporcionada por el fuego. La noche hacia que tuviera a Bilbo problemas para encontrar su camino en la oscuridad.

Cuando se encontraron con los dos enanos ocultos en los árboles, los dos estaban de pie en la oscuridad, mirando hacia las profundidades de los bosques. Pulsando el borde de la taza para Fili de pecho, el enano simplemente la ignoró mientras seguía a ponderar sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué les pasa? - Bilbo preguntó finalmente cuando Kili no tomó la taza que se le ofreció. Los cuatro de ellos habían estado de pie allí durante algún tiempo.

-Se supone que debemos estar cuidando a los caballos-Comenzó hablar Kili

-Sólo hemos encontrado un pequeño problema...- Fili terminó la condena de su hermano.-Teníamos 16 ponéis... Ahora hay 14.

Auren sólo sentía la sensación en el estómago a intensificar esas palabras, encontrar fácilmente el semental negro de altura en los árboles a su derecha. Él relinchó al verla y ella dejo de hacer presión en el plato, Se alegró de que estaba a salvo.

Después de meditar qué hacer, Auren hizo un plan y ordeno que se separaron para ir a buscar a los ponis. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda los árboles circundantes y dar con poca información, todos ellos cumplen una copia de seguridad.

-Daisy y Bungo faltan-Kili dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a través de los árboles. Auren frunció el ceño inmediatamente cuando ella también regresó. Poco semental de Thorin había desaparecido. Estaba segura de que esta situación no iba a terminar bien

-¡Eso no es bueno! -Bilbo dijo, los dos cuencos de estofado en sus manos ahora que Auren había abandonado el de Fili, sólo para Bilbo para recogerlo de manera que no sería olvidado.

Sin embargo Auren se quedó en silencio mientras ella se puso en cuclillas delante del gran árbol arrancado de raíz, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Algo grande tuvo que arrancar de raíz este árbol.

-Fili, Kili... -Finalmente dijo, señalando a su atención lejos de los caballos restantes. Ambos caminaron hacia donde ella, y se pusieron en cuclillas también, Bilbo tras su paso.

-Y eso no es bueno para nada-Bilbo apuntando al árbol arrancado con un tazón de sopa. Auren extendió la mano y sintió que el suelo en una de las raíces. Todavía estaba húmedo lo que significa que todavía era fresca-¿No deberíamos decirle a Thorin?

-¡No!- Fili casi gritó, sabiendo que eso sería lo peor-No tenemos que preocuparlo Como nuestro ladron oficial , pensamos que puede ser que desee mirar en él

-Bueno, parece que algo grande desgarrado estos árboles.

-Bueno, obviamente...- Auren ahora estaba mirando hacia abajo en el suelo, con los ojos en lugar de encontrar la gran huella estampada en el suelo. Sus dedos enguantados dedos corrían sobre las hojas en la impresión, el ceño fruncido aún estropear sus características normalmente hermosas.

-Hey-Fili dijo de repente, tirando de su atención de la impresión.-Hay una luz- Ella se levantó de su posición y pasó pronto a su lado, Había un parpadeo de la llama en la distancia.- ¡Vamos!-Le indicó que los cuatro hacia adelante y que rápidamente se trasladaron través de la maleza.

-¡Abajo!- Kili advirtió Bilbo, Auren silencio se escabulló a lo largo detrás del hermano de cabello oscuro y se detuvo a su derecha, casi asustarlo fuera de sí. Él saltó casi un pie en el aire y ella sólo sonrió, Kili le envío de una mirada regaño.

Ahora podían ver fácilmente la luz de un segundo incendio y la risa gutural se escuchó también fácilmente en la distancia.

La vinculación de la enorme huella, el árbol arrancado de raíz, los caballos que faltan, y la risa, Auren sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión y una desagradable en eso.

_Trolls_

-¿Qué es? - Bilbo susurró.

-Trolls - Auren murmuró, levantándose de su lugar y en silencio hacia adelante para investigar, sólo para Kili agarrarla de la capucha y tire de vuelta a su escondite. La chica sin contemplaciones aterrizó sobre su espalda, sus ojos mientras ella cerraba cayó al suelo. Ella todavía estaba dolorida forma el hecho de que su cuerpo había sido utilizado como un gancho para tirar de los jóvenes a los enanos orilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kili pensó que pudo haber cometido un error, ya que, en ese momento, sus ojos dorados parecían brillar con la ira y no dudaría que ella podría respirar el fuego si ella realmente lo intentó. Smaug no parecía tan temible en comparación con ella.

-¡Lo siento! -Él sólo susurró antes de otra ronda de risas estallaron a través de la oscuridad. La mujer sólo le envió una mirada de advertencia oscura se levantó fácil y brinco fácilmente sobre escondite donde se habían escondido siendo seguida por los hermanos Durin.

Bilbo brinco para seguirlos pero recordó que había dejado los cuencos en el tronco regreso y los agarro

Cuando Bilbo se volteo, se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a sus amigos y prima, sólo comenzó a correr ciegamente en la oscuridad. Sus propios pasos eran demasiado fuertes para él escuchar el otro conjunto hasta que se tiró hacia atrás y se estrelló contra un árbol, golpeando el aire de sus pulmones. Miró directamente hacia arriba en el dorado de los ojos de Auren mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo. No un momento después, un enorme gnomo pasaba, otros dos ponis en sus manos. Auren se volvió para ver a la criatura fea caminar lejos de ellos , con la mano dejando la boca de Bilbo .

-Tienen Myrtle y minty!-Exclamó, Auren sólo le devolvió la mirada-¡Creo que van a comerlos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Sí! - Kili movió alrededor Auren y empujó Bilbo hacia adelante, enviando una sonrisa inocente en Auren mientras caminaba pasado. Ella no le hizo gracia en lo más mínimo. -¡Deberías! Trolls de montaña son lento y estúpidos, tú eres tan pequeño que nunca te verán.

-¡N-No!-Bilbo intentó protestar y Auren también frunció el ceño, sabiendo que esto no terminará bien, Lo más probable.

-Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti-Fili añadió, tomando su cuenco de Bilbo -Si te encuentra con problemas, ulula dos veces como una lechuza común y una vez como un búho marrón-Empujó Bilbo hacia adelante y el hobbit sólo podía seguir adelante , repitiendo la frase a sí mismo para no olvidar. Pero mientras caminaba a través de los árboles oscuros, pensó en algo.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre una lechuza y un búho marrón?

Miró hacia atrás para ver que los tres de ellos habían desaparecido, para su decepción, había creído que su prima lo esperaría.

Viendo como el troll continuó en la dirección opuesta, Bilbo convocó a todo el valor de su pequeño cuerpo contenía y siguió detrás de la bestia fea, con la esperanza de que podía de alguna manera salvar a los ponis.

Auren sólo se quejó en voz baja mientras los dos enanos habían tomado una de sus manos y se la llevaron a través de la selva conocida en el rastro que habían hecho. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas, a sabiendas de que, por supuesto, habrían tirado algo como esto.

-Ustedes saben que mi primo morirá ¿verdad?-Pidió a los dos hermanos que se precipitaron por la línea de árboles, deteniéndose justo en las afueras del campamento.

-No, si nos damos prisa- Fili dijo mientras tiraba de ella el resto del camino hasta el campamento. Toda la compañía se volvió y vio cómo se acercaban con preocupación en sus ojos. Ambos hermanos eran fuertemente jadeando cuando llegaron al incendio. Auren simplemente se interponía entre ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Esto sin duda sería una larga noche


	6. Chapter 6

Caaaapitulo 6! Yeii, espero que los disfruten, lean y dejen review y como siempre El hobbit no es mio solo auren y la trama

* * *

Al ver a sus sobrinos y la mujer salir corriendo de la línea de árboles, Thorin levantó la vista de su cena. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. Debería haber habido cuatro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el ladrón?- Preguntó Thorin, poniendo su copa hacia abajo mientras se levantaba.

-Ya vez tío Thorin Bueno….- Kili comenzó nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos.

-Tuvimos un poco de... problemas con los caballos... -Auren puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, sabiendo que Bilbo ya estaría muerto, aplastado por los Trolls. Si los dos hermanos se estancarían más, habría poca esperanza para el pequeño Bilbo.

-Trolls de Montaña robaron cuatro de nuestros caballos y tus sobrinos lo enviaron a su campamento, y les importaría moverse, mi primo es el que está en peligro-Ella levantó una ceja y fue sólo un momento antes de que los enanos estaban fuera de sus asientos. Sus cuencos todos cayeron al suelo, ya que se lanzaron a por sus armas.

Thorin se acercó a ella, sus ojos oscuros de la ira. Todavía estaba un poco enojado con lo que ella le había dicho más temprano ese día. Ella cuestionó su liderazgo y en más de una ocasión, tomó el control de su grupo.

-Muéstrame el camino -Él ordenó y ella asintió con la cabeza, Se movieron en silencio a través de la oscuridad, ella hábilmente condujo a lo largo de la ruta que habían tomado antes, sus ojos encontrar fácilmente sus pasos más recientes en la poca luz.

Por supuesto, Thorin estaba un poco sorprendido por la facilidad con que se movía por el suelo, sus botas una casi total ausencia de sonido mientras corría entre los árboles.

Avanzaron hacia la luz del fuego en la distancia, se encontraron con el campamento de los Trolls y se escondieron en los arbustos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Bilbo era sujetado por las piernas, Auren mascullo entre sus dientes y con cuidado sin hacer ni un sonido desenfundo su espada mortal.

El troll sosteniéndolo preguntó si había más de ellos alrededor y para su alivio, Bilbo dijo que no. Por lo menos él era leal a su causa.

-Está mintiendo-Uno de los otros tres afirmaron.

-¡No, no miento!

-Mantén sus dedos de los pies sobre el fuego-Ordeno uno de los Trolls-Haz que chille.

Y antes de que Auren sujetara el chaleco negro, Kili había dejó escapar un grito de batalla e hizo rodajas la pierna del troll que había ordenado. Dejó escapar un chillido de dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo, agarrándose la espinilla herida.

-¡Suéltenlo!-Kili mandó, y Auren preparó su espada.

-¿tú qué?

-Dije suéltenlo-Kili hizo girar su espada alrededor mientras esperaba sus próximas acciones. El troll sólo gruñó antes de lanzar Bilbo por el aire y que Kili lo atrapara cayendo los 2, Al aterrizar los enanos salieron de los arbusto liderados por Thorin y dando un grito de batalla.

Auren estaba justo detrás de él, al igual que los otros enanos, Cargando hacia la batalla, ella casi no podía dejar de sonreír, la emoción de una lucha de ser lo más divertido que había tenido en días .Y así comenzó la batalla por el hobbit.

Se adentró al caos, ella cortó, cortó, y apuñaló a los Trolls por expertos, evitando al mismo tiempo que sus manos grandes y sucias. Como los enanos siguieron luchando en que una sorpresa para Auren cuando vio como fueron expulsados nada más, sólo para ellos para conseguir la derecha de nuevo y comienzan a pelear de nuevo.

Los enanos eran raza fuerte. Y parecía que a través de ellos estaban ganando esta batalla.

Al escuchar un relincho en voz alta de todo el campamento, Auren se volvió en la dirección que el ruido venía de y ella sonrió momentáneamente en dirección a Bilbo ya que fue capaz de liberar a los ponis.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a uno de los iba tras ela.

-¡Bilbo!-Ella gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de los Trolls la empujo junto con los enanos que se había detenido

-Bajen sus armas o le arrancaremos sus brazo -Uno de los Trolls ordenó, una mirada de terror se posó en la cara de Bilbo y Auren.

Todos ellos respirando pesadamente, Thorin cedió con un gruñido, empujando su espada en la tierra. Todos los otros enanos miraron a su líder y con molestia tiraron sus armas, Auren también tuvo que enterrar su espada en la tierra, Bilbo miro con miedo a su prima lo iba dejar morir, ella tan solo le dio una mirada

Pocos minutos más tarde, los Trolls les mandó a eliminar la mayor parte de su ropa enfrente de ellos, Bofur y Ori se pusieron como una barrera enfrente de Auren para que los demás no la vieran, ella se quitó chaleco y pantalón pero la camisa no, pero no se quitó las botas, Thorin miro de nuevo sus piernas desnudas por un momento antes de que él se quitó su propia camisa que lo dejó en su camiseta de color canela. Él mismo no apreciaba el hecho de que iban a ser comido, todo debido al hecho de que su ladrón había sido capturado.

Los Trolls comenzaron a meterlos en sacos, atándolos firmemente para que no pudieran escapar. Y, sin embargo, los Trolls hacen una excepción para Auren.

-¡Éste es para el postre!-Uno de los Trolls, Bert, retumbó como también la empujó -dentro de una bolsa, en lugar más o menos también. Ella lanzó un grito de protesta pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ellos eran demasiado fuertes.

Él la arrojó sobre el montón de enanos y ella aterrizó con un ruido sordo y un ¡oomf! , Viene a descansar en lo alto de Fili. Thorin era justo debajo de sus pies y Kili yacía a su izquierda.

También se consideraba afortunado de que ella era el postre al ver a los Trolls crearon un tostador que rodaba sobre el fuego, empatando la mayor parte de los enanos a la misma.

-No te molestes en cocinarlos, Sentémonos sobre ellos y aplastarlos en gelatina- Uno de los otros Trolls dicho y la Compañía no podía dejar de retorcerse en esa sugerencia.

-Deben ser salteados y la parrilla con un poco de salvia.

-¡Oh! Eso suena bastante bien.

-No importa la sazón, Ya casi esta por amanecer, No me apetece conventirme en piedra-Uno de ellos dijo, y esto causó tanto Bilbo como Auren dejaron de luchar en sus batallas individuales con sus sacos.

Y entonces Bilbo sabía lo que debía hacer.

-¡Esperen! ¡Estás cometiendo un terrible error!-Llamó, luchando por posición vertical en su bolsa.

-¡No se puede razonar con ellos! ¡Son retrasados! -Dori llamó desde el asador y Auren frunció el ceño. El cambio a una posición más cómoda, ella sintió algo frio en su tobillo y lo recordó.

Su daga.

-¿Retrasados? En que nos convierte? -Bofur preguntó mientras continuaban girando sobre el fuego.

Thorin observó cómo Bilbo saltó a los Trolls.-Yo…¡me refería con el condimento!

-¿Qué pasa con el condimento?- Cuestiono uno de los Trolls.

-Bueno, ¿Los has olidos? -Él preguntó, y al decir esto, el troll se inclinó para oler los enanos más apestosos-Vas a necesitar algo más fuerte que la salvia.

-¡Traidor! -Los enanos todos gritaron al unísono.

Thorin fue uno de los más silenciosos y sintió algo patear la parte posterior de la cabeza. Volviendo a mirar a la fuente del dolor, se encontró con que era Auren y ella estaba retorciéndose profusamente, haciendo que su sobrino tambien envie miradas confusas. Ojos de Auren y de Thorin conectados por un momento antes de levantar una ceja, en silencio preguntarle por qué insistía en revolviéndose tanto.

-Los voy a sacar de este lio…- Ella dijo en voz baja, Con un siseo de esfuerzo, sintió que su toque de un dedo contra la punta de la empuñadura.

-¿Qué sabe tu acerca de cocinar enanos? -Preguntó Otro troll.

-¡Cállate!- El de antes espetó-Deja que el ladrón-hobbit hable.

Bilbo sonrió amablemente hacia ese troll, alegraba de tener a uno de ellos que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que él tenía decir, incluso si era pura basura.

-Uh...El secreto para cocinar enano es um...-En su mente, el meditaba lo que debía decir, sabiendo que la ira de la compañía iría hacia él.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos, dinos el secreto! -El troll de antes, William, preguntó.

-S-sí, les estoy diciendo-Bilbo se estaba agitando, ya que no le dejaban hablar de nuevo.- El secreto es... ¡despellejarlos primero!.

Al hobbit le valió el fuerte grito de protesta de la pila de enanos y Auren los ignoró mientras seguía para llegar a su cuchillo. Tenía que darse prisa, pero Bilbo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al entretenerlos.

-Tom, dame el cuchillo de filete-William ordeno.

-¡Qué montón de tonterías! ¡He comido muchos enanos con la piel, hasta con la ropa y botas!-Bilbo pudo notar detras de los trollsy vio una figura moviéndose a través de los arbustos alrededor del fuego.

Alguien iba a ayudarles.

Justo en ese momento, Auren consiguió un segundo dedo en la empuñadura de la daga, su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente mientras alcanzaba para ello. La decisión de tomar un descanso necesario, también vio la figura de movimiento a través de los árboles y se dio cuenta que el amanecer se estaba acercando. Bilbo sólo necesitaba continuar.

-¡Él tiene razón! No hay nada malo con un poco de enano crudo-Tom cogió Bombur de la pila, sosteniendo la cabeza del enano por encima de la boca abierta. Auren comenzó a entrar en pánico y arqueó la espalda de nuevo. ¡Bombur iba a ser comido!

-Agradable y crujiente.

-Ese no, ¡está infectado! -Bilbo exclamó y Auren dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bert.

-Él tiene gusanos... ¡en sus tubos! -Con disgusto, Tom dejó caer el enano de nuevo en la pila, el enano regordete cayo justo encima de Auren. Ella gritó de dolor, pero a pesar del dolor y el ángulo actual embarazoso de su espalda se estiró y ella agarró el cuchillo y sacó de su vaina escondida libre

-De hecho, todos lo tienen. Están infestados con parásitos. Es un asunto terrible que no me arriesgaría, realmente no...

-¿Parásitos? ¿Dijo parásitos? -Preguntó Oin.

-¡No tenemos parásitos!-Kili protesto, Auren clavó la hoja a través del lado del saco grueso y comenzó a cortar, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo.- ¡Tú tienes parásitos!

Gruñendo en el hecho de que la compañía estaba llena de un montón de imbéciles, Auren dejó cortar y dio una pequeña puntapié hacia Thorin, en la parte posterior de la cabeza de nuevo, Thorin dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor antes de volver a mirarla y el le dio una mirada de incredulidad y severa.

-_Cállalo_-Susurro Auren y con la mirada apunto hacia Kili, Thorin entendió el mensaje

También le entrego una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su sobrino más joven, Thorin los hizo callar por un momento antes de que también recibieron el mensaje.

-¿Tengo parásitos tan grandes como el brazo!- in grito.

-¡Los míos son los mayores parásitos! ¡Tengo enormes parásitos!- Kili también grito, realmente quería salvar su piel.

Los enanos siguieron desempeñando junto con la mentira de Bilbo hasta que Bert se acercó a la pila de nuevo. Empujo Bombur de ella.

-¡A la mierda!-ella grito cuando la mano de Bert sujeto su cuerpo y la levanto a la altura de su cara, menos mal de que él, la tenía en vertical

-¿Qué te parece este? Es demasiado bonita para ser infestada con parásitos e insectos...-dijo Bert moviéndola como su fuera una muñeca de trapo, Bilbo comenzó a entrar en pánico en el interior por un momento, sus ojos finalmente reunidos con los de su prima y vio la mirada ansiosa en sus ojos dorados brillante. Ella confiaba en él.

-¡Ella...tiene la plaga verde! - Bert miró la mujer en sus manos y ella estaba inmóvil por un momento, Luego dejó escapar un fuerte gemido antes de su cabeza giró hacia un lado, su lengua colgando a propósito de su boca en un intento de mostrar que estaba infectada.

-¿El qué?

-¡Es una enfermedad terrible! Muy mortal y realmente es una pena que ella lo tenga. Pobrecita probablemente no va a durar toda la noche. ¡Y la tocaste! ¡Ahora te has infectado!-Bilbo siguió y vio como una expresión de horror en el rostro de Bert antes de que él también se la echó hacia atrás en la pila.

Ella navegó por el aire antes de aterrizar boca abajo en alguien. Todo lo que ella sabía que su aterrizaje fue amortiguado por alguien, ella no sabía quién. Ella gimió y se levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que era menos feliz de ver en este momento. Maestro Escudo de Roble sí mismo. Sintió se le secaba con una ejecución de nervios.

Sus ojos dorados se abalanzaron en los zafiros de el,su respiraciones se mezclaron por un momento, Los extremos de sus narices estaban literalmente tocando y se dio cuenta que su cabello tenía que estar en su cara antes de que ella cayera, ya no. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él ya que sus cuerpos estaban apretados, Y continuaron mirando el uno al otro por lo que pareció el más largo de los tiempos.

Sin embargo, Thorin fue primero en parpadear y romper el contacto visual mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado un poco, como ella apartó la mirada de él, con las mejillas encendidas de color rojo brillante con vergüenza.

Cuando sintió el frío acero en su mano, se acordó de lo que se suponía que iba a estar haciendo en lugar de pensar en el enano que extrañamente era calado, La organización de su pensamientos, comenzó cuidadosamente su trabajo de nuevo en un intento de ignorar su mirada penetrante , ya que no podia quitarse de la mente de esos zafiros.

Thorin simplemente siguió mirándola mientras ella trabajaba diligentemente en cortar a través de la bolsa. Ella siguió a retorcerse ligeramente mientras trabajó para conseguir la bolsa abierta. Sus ojos tenían una poco de curiosidad al verla de cerca de nuevo-ya que no tuvo la oportunidad en el incidente de la posada-Parecía tan diferente a la distancia, Como una diamante delicado en las manos pero en bruto a distancia.

Su piel, de lo que él suponía, normalmente era impecable pero aquí y allí yacía a pocos motas de suciedad y el barro de sus viajes desde y hacia el día estresante que acababan pasó. Sin embargo, no le sorprendo de que estaba sucia.

Era una compañía de enanos después de todo y ninguno de ellos realmente imaginó baños así que no había casi en cualquier momento para ser ahorrado para la higiene.

Y los dos de ellos fueron tan distraído tanto con su trabajo y con los demás que no oyeron el resto de la conversación entre Bilbo y los Trolls. Auren sintió un sensación de triunfo arrastrarse sobre ella cuando sintio que la parte superior estaba abierta. Sin embargo, ella llegó a otro callejón sin salida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que era libre?

Como no quería llamar la atención sobre sí misma, poco a poco, pero con torpeza, bajó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Thorin al pensar en un plan para sacarlos de allí. Luego lentamente apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y el enano estaba perdido de lo que debía hacer, sino seguir mirando hacia ella.

Sin embargo, parecía que no iba a necesitar un plan, viendo como la luz del cielo de la noche se estaba poniendo, y ella sabía que el amanecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡El amanecer se los llevara a todos!-La voz de Gandalf se hizo eco a través del pequeño campamento

-¿Quién es ese?-Bert preguntó al ver el mago en lo alto de una roca enfrente de ellos.

-No tengo ni idea...-William respondió.

¿Podemos comérselo también?-Preguntó Tom, dando un paso hacia delante ligeramente. El mago azoto su bastón a la roca donde estaba, la roca se rompió en dos partes dejando que un rayo de sol golpeara hacia los Trolls.

Los Trolls de inmediato comenzaron a gritar de dolor mientras su carne comenzó a arder, ya que se convirtieron en piedra, hasta quedarse como estatuas.

Todos los enanos volvieron hacia Gandalf antes dejó escapar una risa alegre, gritos de alegría se escuchó. Auren giro la cabeza y sonrió al mago antes de girar lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a una de las imágenes más raras que jamás he aquí en toda su vida.

Thorin Escudo de Roble sonrió.

También volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la mujer que está encima de él, tanto sus caras todavía con amplias sonrisas. Y después de un momento de darse cuenta de la situación, tanto los sonrisas se desvaneció cuando los dos se pusieron serios, tanto sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza.

Apartando la mirada, Auren empujó el resto de la bolsa de ella y salió de Thorin y en la hierba húmeda junto a él. Ella entonces tomó el cuchillo de antes y comenzó a cortar a través de su bolsa hasta que sus extremidades estaban libres, así y se restauraron sus capacidades de movimiento.

* * *

Al fin Auren se levanto, comenzó cortar el saco de Thorin con cuidado si picar nada, cuando llego la parte superior, Dorado contra Azul chocaron, Auren no habia olvidado cuando estaba demasiado cerca, aparto la mirada, para terminar corto tambien la parte superior dejando a la mitad el saco, se levanto y dejo a Thorin, Se dirigió hacia Bilbo donde este habai caído de trasero para librarse del saco, Ella corto el saco y lo saco de ahí, sacudió todo el polvo que habia obtenido.

-Me alegra que este bien-Dijo ella sonriendo e leve, su tuvo miedo cuando bilbo habia estado suspendido en el aire sujetado por los trolls, tuvo miedo quedarse sola-Fue listo sobre los parásitos.

-No fue tan difícil-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, bilbo miro que Auren estaba en un estado complicado-¡Oh por valar, Auren! Tu ropa.

Auren se miro que no tenia sus pantalones y chaleco, se en congio de hombros.

-No pasa nada-Dijo-porque no buscamos tu ropa y la mia.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe enano miró hacia arriba para darle las gracias, se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había ido, se habia ido ayudar al hobbit. Y sin embargo, mientras yacía en el suelo, sintió un sentimiento amargo y decepción a través de su sistema.

Con el ceño fruncido el ceño, Thorin se levantó del suelo y sacó la espada de su lugar en la tierra antes de empezar a liberar al resto de su compañía. Al liberar el resto de los enanos en el suelo, que también habían pedido a sus sobrinos para ayudarle a conseguir a sus amigos en la escupida hacia abajo, pero que es una historia totalmente estresante que se guarda para otra día .

No fue una media hora después de que todos los enanos fueron liberados y comenzó a vestirse a sí mismos, con un poco de ayuda .

Auren estaba a un lado, riéndose levemente al burlarse de que el hobbit tenia mucosidad al parecer en todo su cuerpo, pero una conversación le llamo la atención.

-¿A dónde fuiste si puedo preguntar ?- Cuestiono Auren curiosa.

-Para mirar hacia adelante- Gandalf dijo.

-¿Qué te trajo de vuelta ?- Preguntó Thorin , ahora completamente vestido en sus propias pieles finas .

-Para mirar hacia atrás -y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco antes de mirar hacia el suelo -Sucios asuntos ... Pero aún así, todos están en una solo pieza.

-No gracias a tu ladrón ... -Thorin murmuraban . Gandalf simplemente recordó a Thorin que Bilbo habia ganado tiempo par que no fueran la cena de los trolls, y con eso calmo a Thorin.

-Nadie en el resto de ustedes pensó en eso ...-Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Auren se enfundo la espada en su vaina, antes de que ella puso su daga en su bota.-Me imagino que ellos bajaron de la Tierras de Etten- Expresó sus propios pensamientos , mientras colocaba su pequeño cuchillo en su bota antes de asegurarse de que los cordones eran

apretado.

-¿Desde cuando trolls de montaña viajan tanto al sur? -Thorin respondió como Auren se acercó a él y al mago , con la mano en el pelo mientras luchaba para acomodarlo .

-No por una época ,No desde un poder oscuro gobernó estas tierras ... -Gandalf volvió ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Auren , el mago apenas prestaba atención a ella desde que llegado de nuevo-No pudieron haberse movido a la luz del día-Él se quejó .

-Tiene que haber una cueva cercana -Tanto Thorin y Auren dijo , al mismo tiempo y los dos se miraron entre sí, el señor enano entonces decidido ignorar a la mujer y se volvió para mirar a los árboles de los alrededores , en busca de cualquier signo de la cueva antes mencionado .

Auren se volvió en la dirección opuesta y se puso a caminar por el claro, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado. Tanto el enano y el mago la miró irse antes Gandalf habló, su curiosidad tirando de él.

-Amiga Mía, ¿a dónde vas?-Él la llamó y ella finalmente se detuvo para volverse y mirar hacia atrás en ellos.

-Bueno, a juzgar por la dirección de las pistas ... -Ella señaló hacia abajo en el sendero dolorosamente obvio que parecía muy transitado por los pies monstruosos -El olor en el viento...-Ella alzo su nariz hasta que se arrugara en disgusto-Y el mismo hecho de que puedo oír el viento que sopla en algo , mi mejor conjetura sería que la cueva estamos buscando esta allá- Ella sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de la ubicación de la cueva y luego se dirigió donde ella se dirigía a de antemano.

Gandalf se fue inmediatamente detrás de ella , como lo hizo Thorin y con eso el resto de la Compañía siguió.

Y así como había sospechado laAuren, que ,efectivamente, encontraron una cueva. Una muy desagradable en eso. Auren arrugó la nariz mientras daba un paso hacia abajo en la vivienda con olor asqueroso.

Sus ojos sólo tomó minutos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero ella dibujaron uno de sus cuchillos a cabo sólo como medida de precaución debe nada todavía estar viviendo dentro.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Nori preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la oscuridad , Thorin blandiendo una antorcha mientras caminaba detrás de Gandalf , que estaba detrás de Auren

-Es una horda duende.

- ¿Que esperabas que huele margaritas y rosas ? -Auren preguntó sarcásticamente antes de mover adelante hacia abajo en las partes más profundas de la cueva.

-Tengan cuidado con lo que se toca-Gandalf advirtió y el hedor era tan malo , la mayoría de los enanos empezó a toser , ya que tiene más en la colección de objetos de valor antiguos.

Como Thorin agitó la antorcha alrededor, una luz familiar de oro pareció captar todas las miradas de los enanos y Auren casi podía sentir la emoción llenan el aire mientras ella siguió adelante.

Lo único que podía hacer era poner los ojos . Enanos y su oro . Era como una obsesión inexplicable.

-Parece una pena dejarlo ahí ... Cualquiera podía tomarlo-Bofur dijo cuando se detuvo al lado de un pequeño montón de oro, al tocar suavemente las piezas de oro con la punta de su arranque.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Gloin -Nori, consigue una pala.

Con Auren sigue a la cabeza , empujó más profundamente en el lío de la cueva hasta que se topó con un barril de lo que parecía ser espadas. Se agachó para coger una de las espadas pero otra mano cubrió la suya, ella se fijo en el dueño de la mano, que bueno que la luz de la antorcha no iluminaba lo suficiente por que si no Thorin hubiera notado su sonrojo, ellos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos empezando a crear una ambiente caliente.

Sin embargo, Gandalf se aclaró la garganta cuando las miradas se volvieron demasiado caliente

Luego le entregó la espada larga a Gandalf .

-Estas espadas no fueron hechas por troll-Los ojos de Thorin vieron el buen trabajo puesto en el reposo de metal en sus yemas del dedo.-

-Tampoco fueron hechas por hombres...-Gandalf sopló el polvo de la espada larga antes de tirar a corta distancia fuera de la funda. -Estos fueron forjadas en Gondolin por los Altos Elfos de la Primera Edad.

Auren observó como Thorin se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Gandalf , el señor enano haber estado admirando el trabajo de la espada en sus manos. Pero parecía como si fuera en vano. Él no empuñaria una espada élfica, El enano incluso se trasladó a poner la espada , pero las palabras de Gandalf lo detuvo.

Aunren sólo podía rodar sus ojos. Sí, estaba siendo infantil .

-No podría desear para una hoja más fina -El mago regañó . Thorin , sin creer sus palabras , se volvió la espada entre sus manos y la abrió , revelando la hermosa plata.

Después de inspeccionar la espada entregado a él, Gandalf consideró oportuno suficiente para mantener y hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción . Cuando miró alrededor de la sala , vio Aunren divertida mirada y sólo podía sonreír a sí mismo .

El mago no era por lo general uno de los robos , pero parecía que iba a sucumbir por esta vez. Técnicamente, no estaba robando si el arma ya fue robado.

Los otros pronto decidieron salir de la cueva , pero no antes de enterrar unos cofres llenos de oro o, mejor dicho ,_un deposito de largo plazo_, en palabras de Gloin .

-Salgamos de este lugar-Thorin dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva .

Aunen seguía hurgando en los suministros procedentes de distancia con otro carcaj de flechas élficas finas. Y, sin embargo , parecía como si el destino tenía una extraña manera de trabajar.

Mientras ella estaba saliendo de la cueva,cuando su pie tropezó con algo. Y, al ser todo lo contrario de la graciasa criatura que era normal, ella cayó en la tierra, derribando una pila de lanzas de edad.

Ahora bien, esto sin duda causó un montón de ruido y la Compañía de inmediato se apresuró a regresar a la cueva oscura de encontrar la cara abajo en la tierra , su bota izquierda estaba atascado en la punta de la lanza gracias a Valar la punta no atraveso su pie.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza , todo su rostro cubierto de polvo y suciedad , una vez más . Parecía como si el día no podría ser más largo. En primer lugar el río y trolls, ahora esto.

-Me lleva la chingada-Macullo bajo pero la cueva hizo eco haciendo que todos la escucharan.

-Auren ¿estas bien?-pregunto Bilbo al entrar pero cubrió su nariz al oler el fétido olor de a cueva.

-Al parcer me cai al pisar-Explico ella, Auren sacudio su pie de la punta bruscamente sacando su bota de ahi.

-Y yo crei que eras una caza recompensas agil-Se burlo bilbo sacando unas carcajadas leves de los enanos y de gandalf, Auren a levantarse se dirgio a el.

-Y yo crei que eras un ladron-Lanzo ella sonriendo con sorna y salir de la cueva, La compañia dio una carcajada limpia y ruidosa, Bilbo se sonrojo de verguenza

La compañia salio de la cueva y caminaron a dirección opuesta,Thorin pudo notar que ella se limpiaba con el dorzo de su brazo limpiándose la tierra.

El señor enano no pudo evitar que su los labios se volvieron ligeramente en las esquinas. La venganza fue dulce , aunque ella no se lo merecíao.

-¡Alguien viene! -Ella gritó antes de desenfundar su espada mortal

-¡Quédense juntos! ¡Date prisa ahora! ¡Este armados!-Gandalf mandó, alejándose del hobbit.

Toda la compañia se agrupó y preparándose para el enemigo que estaba a punto de estallar a través de la línea de árboles.

-¡Ladrones! ¡Mentirosos! ¡Asesinato!-El pequeño hombre extraño en el trineo gritó mientras se detuvo en el claro.

Un extraño hombrecito bajo con ropas cafes y arapos, estaba temblando y nervioso hasta que Auren se dio cuenta en su cabeza, algo blanco.

-¿Eso es mierda?-cuestiono bajando la espada igual que los otros.

-¡Radagast!


	7. Chapter 7

Caaaapitulo 7! Yeii, espero que los disfruten, lean y dejen review y como siempre El hobbit no es mio solo auren y la trama.

* * *

Toda la compañía Inseguros de que hacer, bajaron sus armas viendo al extraño mago, Bilbo se puso de pie al lado de su prima con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos miraban curiosa.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Auren se inclinó y examinó su extraño modo de transporte. Conejos que tiran de un trineo de madera. Qué peculiar, sin embargo, sorprendentemente parecía encajar en el mago y su forma de vida, hasta que un recuerdo apareció en su memoria, una vez se había perdido en el vasto bosque, perdida e irritada Radagast la encontró deambulando en la noche, él le dio refugio y comida, ella se había quedado con él por un mes, el mago pardo le había cogido con cariño cuando ella alimentaba los animales, feliz, Auren sonrió ante el recuerdo, ella estaba detrás del mago pardo, l parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Te estaba buscando Gandalf! ¡Algo está mal! ¡Algo esta terriblemente mal!- Él casi gritó mientras sus brazos se agitaban sobre el ampliamente.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Gandalf, no del todo seguro de que el otro mago iba a la situación. Hacía años que había visto por última Radagast sin embargo, él apareció sin cambios ya que cada mago lo hizo.

El hombre peculiar fue a decir algo y abrió la boca, pero se detuvo, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Lo hizo dos veces más.

-¡Sólo dame un minuto! ¡Oh tuve el pensamiento y lo he perdido! Fue allí mismo, en la punta de la lengua ¡Oh!- Luego abrió la boca y señaló el músculo rosa.-Al parecer no fue pensamiento…Es un pequeño insecto palo - Gandalf sacó el insecto de la boca del mago y lo puso en su mano, Este hizo que el hombre sonreír con alegría mientras miraba el pequeño insecto.

Por supuesto, estas acciones todos ganaban un ruido de disgusto de la Compañía de enanos. Auren incluso saco la lengua en modo asqueroso mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pero el mago más pequeño estaba demasiado distraído por el insecto para recordar sus importantes negocios con Gandalf.

-¿Qué decías, Radagast?- El mago marrón miró al oír su nombre, con los ojos brillantes de alegría después de ver el error. Poco a poco, levantó los ojos para encontrar un hombre alto que era Gandalf, luego una mujer de cabello azabache. Miró a la mujer por un momento de curiosidad ante una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó por la cara, con una sonrisa más grande que tira los labios hacia arriba.

-¡Peque cierva!-Dio un paso adelante para abrazar a la joven, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara también. Ella tuvo que agacharse para abrazar adecuadamente el hombrecillo extraño. El grupo de enanos sólo intercambiaron algunas miradas inciertas -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que has visitado, mi niña!

-Lo sé y me disculpo mucho. He estado bastante ocupada...en los últimos tiempos- Ella se apartó de su abrazo, el envío de una mirada hacia la Compañía, con ser una caza recompensas no le había dado tiempo para visitar al mago pardo.

-¡Te he extrañado! ¡Y los animales tienen también! Especialmente los venados y ciervos ¡Ellos extrañan cuando corrías junto a ellos! - El grupo sólo se escuchaba como el mago empezó a divagar sobre los diferentes animales de la selva. También causó la mayor parte de los enanos a risita mientras escuchaban las múltiples veces que él se refería a ella como su _'pequeña cierva'_.

Bilbo había recordado es historia antes, cuando se perdió en ese bosque, pero se preguntó ¿Por qué diantres estaba allí?

Auren también se mordió los labios cada vez que oía el nombre extraño, sabiendo que iba a volver a ser utilizado con regularidad en lugar de su nombre real. Sería utilizado en los chistes y en amenazas.

-Radagast, viniste aquí para decirme algo ¿verdad?- Él preguntó, tratando de que su amigo de nuevo en marcha.

-Sí, por supuesto- Se apartó de la mujer alta que sólo se alejará para que pudieran conversar a solas. Ella sólo vio a los dos irse, sus labios ligeramente subieron en una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en silencio en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la base de un árbol, ella desenfundo su espada y empezó a lijar con una roca especial.

Thorin sólo pudo ver a la mujer como ella trabajaba. Su mano se levantó acariciar su barba en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba.

Ella era un completo misterio para él. Y no le gustaba eso.

Por lo que podía reunir, había dejado su casa cuando ella era joven y casi volvía a su casa. Sus habilidades de armas fueron increíbles para alguien tan joven como ella. Al principio, él sospechaba que sólo un elfo podría manejar una espada así.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era un elfo. Era demasiado... grosera a ser uno de ellos.

Ella bebía como un hombre, sus modales en la mesa eran terribles, que apenas se preocupaba por la higiene personal, y ella tenía sus momentos de mala educación completa. El incidente de la cueva al caer se tampoco. Elfos no tropezaban. Los elfos no eran groseros, además ella no dispar con el arco

Eran maneras agraciadas y en realidad tenía. La única cosa que Auren no tenía.

Y sin embargo, ella también parecía haber viajado por toda la Tierra Media, casi por todas partes, con las conversaciones ella había visitado, Rohan, Gondor.

Cuanto más Thorin pensaba en ello, más se daba simplemente no parece tener ningún ahora ella era una amiga del extraño Radagast el pardo

Auren en ese momento terminó de lijar su hoja cuando sintió un cambio ocurre en la atmósfera. Algo iba a venir. Algo que no era necesariamente bueno. Ella podía sentirlo en su propia esencia. Una sensación de temor se había puesto en sus huesos y ella sabía que el peligro se acercaba a ellos.

Justo en ese momento, algo aulló a lo lejos, haciendo que todos en la compañía para levantar la cabeza de lo que habían estado haciendo antes.

-¿Eso fue un lobo? -Bilbo preguntó desde su lugar al lado de Auren. Parecía como si hubiera estado. Se sentía más seguro con ella que con los otros. Él había razonado con él mismo que debería suceder nada si estaba con ella, Auren sería una de las pocas personas que se quedarían atrás y realmente asegurarse de que estaba protegido. Ella no lo dejó atrás y que estaba orgulloso de decir que estaba seguro de eso.-¿Hay lobos por aquí?

-¿Lobos? No eso no es un lobo- Bofur dijo mientras los enanos todos miraron alrededor, a los alrededores vigilando signo de algún problema. El bosque estaba extrañamente en silencio por un momento antes de que hubiera un descanso de tranquilidad.

Una gran huargo llegó saltando por la orilla detrás de ellos, golpeando Dwalin al suelo. Thorin inmediatamente hundió su espada en el cuello de la criatura antes de que otro atrapara la atención de Auren.

Ella con una rapidez lanzo un daga en el ojo de huargo matándolo con una flecha de Kili en su cuello, La bestia se tambaleó al suelo y Dwalin rápidamente terminó con una de sus hachas.

-¡Huargos exploradores! ¡Significa que jauría de orcos no muy lejos!-Thorin dijo mientras desprendió su nueva espada del cuello del animal muerto.

-¿Jauría de Orcos?- Bilbo chilló, dando otro paso más cerca de Auren.

-¿A quién más que a los tuyos le dijiste de tu búsqueda?-Gandalf rompió cuando entró de nuevo en el claro después de escuchar los gritos de dolor causados por los huargos.

Radagast fue sólo una corta distancia por detrás y él con calma la mirada hacia los animales muertos.

Normalmente, el mago le gustaba de todas las criaturas del mundo. Él, sin embargo, se había hecho una excepción para los huargos. No eran los más amables de las cosas.

-¡Nadie! -Thorin dijo mientras Gandalf dio un paso hacia él.

-¿A quién le dijiste?- El mago rompió de nuevo y los ojos enanos se lanzaron en todo el grupo para ver que todo el mundo murmuraba lo mismo.

-¡Nadie, lo juro! -Thorin insistió. ¿En el nombre de Durin que está pasando?

-Te están cazando- Auren espetó mientras ella saco su daga del ojos de huargo y lo enfundo, con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en su situación. El grupo estaba atrapado en territorio desconocido con una jauría de orcos cerca de sus traseros, pidiendo el derramamiento de sangre. También estaba el hecho de que Auren tenía un grupo de trece enanos y un hobbit de preocuparse por ahora.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Dijo Dwalin.

-¡No podemos! ¡No tenemos ponis! ¡Salieron desbocados!- Ori volvió a entrar en el claro, contándoles toda la grave noticia. Auren tomó un paso más cerca de Bilbo en un intento de ofrecer alguna tipo de conforte. Tan pronto como él había oído hablar de los orcos, había inmediatamente corrió a su lado y , a pesar del peligro , Auren encontrado entrañable. Él confiaba en ella con su vida.

-¡Yo los alejare! -Radagast ofreció seguro de si mismo.

-Estos son huargos de gundabad, te sacaran ventaja- Gandalf protestó.

-Estos son conejos de Rhosgebel-Exclamo-Quisiera ver que lo intentaran-El mago marrón respondió con picardía antes de que él subió a su trineo y llamó a los conejos para seguir adelante. Él desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¡Adiós, Radagast!-Auren le gritó, viendo como su figura creció más difícil de ver ya que fue bloqueado de la vista por los árboles.

-¡Voy a verte de nuevo pronto, pequeña cierva! -Él me llamó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Radagast no puede haber sido el más valiente, ni el más guapo o más fuerte de todos los magos, pero él fue, sin duda, el más amable.

Gandalf tomó la punta del grupo y seguir en el camino que el trineo se había realizado a través del follaje. La Compañía siguió rápidamente hasta que todos fueron corriendo a través de los árboles, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Auren corrió junto al resto de la compañía, manteniendo sus ojos puestos en los árboles si cualquier otro Huargo apareciera para atacar. Al escuchar el mago tentando a los orcos, la Compañía corrió a esconderse detrás de una roca cercana, esperando su oportunidad para moverse.

- ¡Vamos! -Gandalf dijo mientras se escondían detrás de una gran piedra en lugar y esperaron a su apertura, corrieron cerca de las rocas, pero se congelaron cuando Radagast paso delante de ellos aun siendo perseguido por la jauría de huargos y orcos.

-Permanezcan juntos- Gandalf advirtió antes de girarse y correr en la dirección opuesta. Sus botas golpearon mientras corrían a través de los pastizales secos y Auren continuaron flotar en la parte trasera del grupo, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre la parte trasera. Se detuvieron detrás de otra gran piedra, Thorin acaparamiento Ori como él casi le dio lejos su posición cuando pisado accidentalmente un par de metros hacia la vista de los orcos.

Una vez que habían pasado por el nuevo, Gandalf les instó adelante, pero como corrió pasó la Compañía, Thorin se quedó al lado de Gandalf.

-¿A dónde nos lleva? - El mago no respondió y continúo.

El grupo tuvo una vez más que desviarse como a jauría de orcos se acercó a ellos y todos fueron pegada a la base de una gran roca, cuando un orco encima de su huargo llegó a de pie en la cresta por encima de ellos . Auren se puso en cuclillas, por la cornisa rocosa esconderlos era que demasiado cortó.

Thorin miró a su sobrino de pelo oscuro y lanzo una mirada hacia su arco, Kili comprendió el mensaje con cuidado saco una flecha la puso en su arco se dio la vuelta apunto al orco, la criatura lo vio e iba hacia el pero Kili fue más rápido y disparo el pecho del huargo, EL orco trato de sonar su cuerno para llamar a los otros pero otra flecha le dio en el pecho tumbándolos enfrente de la compañía.

La compañía comenzó a trabajar rápidamente silenciar a la bestia, pero todo era en vano. Habían sido encontrados.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Corran!-Gandalf ordenó a la compañía. Todos comenzaron a correr por todo el llano de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, Bilbo comenzó a quedarse atrás y él estaba respirando pesadamente. Él no era un corredor .

Al ver esto, Auren sujeto el brazo de Bilbo y lo arrastro,Ella no lo dejaría atrás. No podía dejar a nadie atrás.

-¡Por acá! ¡Rápido! -Gandalf comenzó a guiarlos en otra dirección y aullidos del huargos comenzaron acercarse. Bilbo se detuvo por un momento para ver las grandes bestias corriendo hacia ellos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos .

-¡Sigue corriendo!-Auren mandó el hobbit , usando una mano para mantener su espada mientras que el otro lo empujó hacia adelante con urgencia. Él cumplió con su mandato y se movió hacia adelante.

Se sentía mal por que pesa sobre ella tan fuertemente. No quiero que tenga que preocuparse por él por lo que decidió caminar sin ella tener que seguir recordándole. Quería su mente para permanecer en la batalla que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Fili gritó que estaban rodeados por completo y los huargos comenzaron a cerrarse en su presa. Esto hizo que la mujer gruñera con frustración, sabiendo que estaban a punto de ser el almuerzo de bestias repugnante. Tenía que proteger a Bilbo. Y ella espero que el resto podía cuidarse ellos mismos, Auren asumió sus funciones en lo alto de una roca cercana, Rapido lanzo una daga hacia Huargo cuando se iba lanzar hacia esta, con la espada la encajo en sucraneo y la saco.

-¿Dónde está Gandalf?-Uno de los miembros de la llama.

-¡Él nos ha abandonado! -Dwalin respondió

-¡Gandalf nunca nos deja atrás!- Ella grito, Gandalf no era un cobarde y menos si los dejaban contra una Jauría de Huargos.

-¡No cedan terreno!-Ordeno Thorin al desenfundar Su espada elfica.

-¡Por acá tontos!-Gandalf llamó al grupo cuando salío de la roca detrás de ellos. Todos miraron hacia atrás, como él los hizo señas antes de que todos entraran.

-¡Rápido! ¡Todos ustedes! -Thorin ordenó mientras estaba parado al lado de la entrada al pasadizo oculto.

Uno a uno, los enanos y el hobbit comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo en el pasillo oculto, uniéndose al mago en el fondo de la fosa.

-¡Kili!-Thorin vio a su sobrino, Ella escucho el grito de Thorin ella y Kili eran los últimos, ella tuvo que hacer algo.

-¡Kili vete!- ordeno al degollar el cuello de un orco.

-¡¿Qué?!-Cuestiono disparando otra flecha y volteándose a ella.

-¡Que te largas!-Empujo a Kili hacia la dirección del pasillo oculto, Kili no entendió lo que iba ser ella ¿Se iba sacrificar? Pero otro empuje lo saco de su mente, Auren corto la mandíbula de otro huargo, Kili asintió no quería ser un cobarde pero ordenes eran órdenes.

Cuando Auren vio la melena azabache de Kili sonrió complacida, Iba empezar acortar Huargos y orcos hasta que un Huargo la tacleo, tirándola al suelo, quiso recuperar, pero el huargo mordió su pierna sacando un grito de dolor de Auren, ella miro con irritación.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de la chingada!-Grito ella

Saco otro daga y lo enterró en su cráneo, pero otro huargo corrió hacia ella y le mordió su abdomen, ella saco la daga del cráneo del huargo muerto y lo enterró profundamente en su ojos, el huargo corrió aullando de dolor, ella pateo el huargo de su pie para poder levantarse, pero su pie dolía, la sangre empezó a correr sobre su abdomen, respiro agitadamente en suelo, escucho los gruñidos acercar a ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió al menos pudo salvar a Kili.

La fría hoja de una espada en su cuello hizo abrir sus ojos, un orco había bajado de su transporte, y se acercó a ella para asesinarla de una buena vez, levanto su espada para degollar su cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero la estocada nunca llego, abrió los ojos, no siquiera el orco estaba ahí, pero vio una figura alta, la figura se inclinó y lamió su cara, sonrió agradecida por valar, que era su caballo Menfis, el caballo negro la ayudo levantarse y con dificultad se subió en el, escucho un cuerno en el aire, y ahí los vio elfos montados en sus caballos, empezaron a disparar a los huargos y orcos, la mayoría pudo conseguir escapar, hasta que los elfos se acercaron a ella y rodear la, con sus ballestas la apuntaron.

-Primero me salvan ahora me quieren matar-Dijo frunciendo.

-A parecer aun sigues metiéndote en problemas Auren took-Uno de los elfos hablo, ella frunció el ceño ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? Un elfo camino entre los demas, Cabello azabache largo de rasgos fuerte pero finos era...

-Lord Elrond-Dijo su nombre Auren-Me alegra que fuera usted.

* * *

Cuando bilbo escucho la orden de entrar no rechisto se deslizo sobre la piedra y caer, con la ayuda de Gandalf se levanto y se sacudió el polvo, vio como cada enano entraba, el los ayudaba a levantarse, luego los últimos en entrar fueron Thorin y Kili...pero ¿Donde estaba su prima?

-¿Donde esta Auren?-pregunto a Kili ya que fue el ultimo en entrar, Kili Abrió la boca para responder pero la bajo la mirada.

-E-ella se sacrifico..Por mi-Dijo Kili como si eso fuera los mas doloroso, Camino y golpea la pared creando una grieta, Fili lo abrazo y pequeñas lagrimas cayeron.

Los enanos bajaron sus cabezas tristes, les habia caído bien ella desde el principio, aunque no habían interactuado mucho con ella, la perdida de alguien era realmente triste.

Bilbo no se lo creía, tan solo era otra broma de su prima, otra pequeña inofensiva broma de su prima, ella solo quería darle un ataque del corazón cuando ella lo asustaría, escucharía su risa junto con los enanos pero no hubo risa.

-E-ella...no...no-Dijo bilbo dando una sonrisa rota pero su sonrisa se rompió cuando sus lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Bofur lo brazo para que lo sacara todo, Bofur pudo sentir el temblor de la impotencia por no hacer nada el tan solo le acaricio la espalda para reconfortarlo,Gandalf tan solo ordeno que lo siguieran, los enano si decir nada caminaron.

Por el camino apretado y angosto apenas pudieron caber y al fin llegar por un risco, ahí se vio una cuidad rodeado con cascadas cayendo, el sol del atardecer le daba un toque mágico, Bilbo miro asombrado era tan simplemente hermoso.

-El valle de imladris-Hablo primero gandalf cortando la tensión triste en el aire-En idioma comuna se le conoce por otro nombre.

-Rivendell-Suspiro bilbo triste, Gandalf habia discutido con Thorin de que no tenia ningún enemigo en rivendell, que necesitaban respuestas.

En licencioso los enanos bajaron las escaleras, Bilbo miraba los escalones triste, le mataba por dentro no reconocer que su prima habia muerto por orcos y huargos, suspiro tristes, Cruzaron el puente que conectaba con la cuidad, el miro la ciudad, Auren le etaria diciendo que el lugar no estaba mal, si no fuera tan silencioso se quedaría para siempre.

-Vamos bilbo, no estés triste, aunque deberías-Animo Bofur empeorando el humor del hobbit-Pero Auren no le gustaría verter triste, Ella habría querido que siempre te verías feliz, Una persona esta muerta cuando se le olvida ¿Ya la olvidaste?.

Bilbo sonrió levemente-No

-Exacto ella siempre esta aqui-Toco su pecho en donde esta su corazón.

Bilbo sonrió feliz si su prima lo quería ver feliz, entonces su mejillas estarían hinchadas, Cuando busco a gandalf con la mirada lo vio que estaba platicando con un elfo, cuando de repente un cuerno se escucho en el aire, y vio que que venia caballos y elfos, al parecer ellos fueron los elfos que mataron los huargos y...encontraron el cuerpo de su prima.

Peor se dio cuenta que no bajaban la velocidad, El grito de Thorin lo aturdió y fue arrastrado por bofur hasta dejarlo en el centro de los enano haciendo una bola, los caballos empezaron a rodear los, los enanos empuñaron sus armas y estuvieron listos para cualquier ataca, cuando los caballos se detuvieron uno llamo a gandalf, ese debía ser Elrond.

-Lord Elrond-Dijo feliz al ver el lord de imladris-_¿donde has estado?-_pregunto en lengua de os elfos.

-_Hemos estado cazando una jauría de orcos que vino desde el sur-_Respondio bajando de su caballo y se acerco a Gandalf-_Dimos muertos a varios cerca del camino secreto al valle._

-También mis hombres encontraron a alguien conocido-Murmuro hacia gandalf, el mago frunció el ceño confundido, Elrond noto a uno de los enanos curiosamente familiar hasta que reconoció ese porte y se acerco al enano-Bienvenido Thorin hijo de thrain.

-No creo habernos conocido-Dijo con arrogancia.

-Tienes el porte de tu abuelo-explico-Conocí a Thror cuando gobernó bajo la montaña.

-¿Es asi? El nunca lo menciono-Bilbo rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia de Thorin porque al menos podría ser maduro, Auren diria que no fuera tan arrogante.

-¡Vamos escudo de roble por que eres tan arrogante!-Una voz los cogió des revenido, pezuñas de caballo trotando vinieron hacia ellos todas la compañia se volvió y no lo pudieron creer.

-¡Auren!-exclamo con felicidad el hobbit, cuando ella se bajo de menfis, el la abrazo como su fuera a desaparecer-Te creí muerta.

Auren sonrío, envolvió su brazo izquierdo en el, estaba feliz por fin abrazar a su rechoncho primo.

-Estoy bien,Bilbo-Susurro en su oido-Nunca me apartare de tu lado-Pasos pesado hizo que levantara la mirada, Thorin escudo de roble la miraba con incredulidad cuando Kili le habai dicho que ella se habia sacrificado por el, sintió una amarga sensación en su pecho.

-¿Porque estas viva?-pregunto Thorin no sabiendo medir sus palabras, ella cambio su semblante a uno serio soltó a Bilbo y lo encaro.

-Al parecer me odias tanto hasta te tienes que asegurar de que estoy-Dijo con frialdad,Thorin sintió las palabras como cuchillas en su pecho no le gustabas esa sensación no le gustaba que ella lo miraba asi, como si el fuera su enemigo mortal, el quería pero no admitía, que el quera que Auren lo mirara con sonrisa cálida en su cara, El la miro y vio esos ojos dorados fríos y serios, pero pudo notar casi invisible que esos ojos mostrabas tristeza,pero esos ojos dorados desaparecieron, Thorin pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la atrapo, Bilbo se asusto, Thorin recargo el cuerpo de Auren hacia el en el suelo, la compañia los rodeo junto gandalf y elrond, Thorin miraba con preocupación mucho mayor que la de bilbo, Noto la sangre fresca en su abdomen y pie,estaba herida habia perdido mucha sangre.

-_Por favor despierta...Auren_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Caaaapitulo 8! al parecer he visto poca actividad en los reviews pero eso no importa todos los views que he checado...woaw como 200 o 290 no se exactamente pero espero que este capitulo les encante ya sabes que hacer lean y dejen un review.**_

* * *

Gritos era lo único que escuchaba, sabia que se habia desmayado, la causa era que habia perdido demasiada sangre no podía moverse ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, trato de abrir sus ojos dorados pero le dolían tanto que los apretaba, los gritos se intensificaron al abrirlos completamente.

-_¡Si ya la curaron y le vendaron las heridas puedo verla!_

Una voz rebelde e infantil a la vez.

-_Por favor hermano baja la voz_

Una voz tambien rebelde pero a la vez madura

-_Le ruego que baje la voz aun ella esta __delicada_

Pero esta voz estaba calmada ante tanto jaleo conocía esa voz, era Lindir, sonrío levemente quiso llamarlo pero tenia la voz demasiado seca, volteo su cabeza de lado y vio un caja de joyería extendió el brazo y lo cogió busco la puerta con la mirada.

-¡_No me iré hasta verla! ¡ella me salvo la vida!_

_-Lo siento pero no pueden verla._

_-¡No es justo! ¡si ya esta curada entonces puedo verla!_

Se sentó en la cama, levanto su brazo aun con la caja lista para lanzarlo pero antes pudo escuchar otra voz, una que no creyó que estaba en ese momento, detrás de esa puerta.

-_Kili, la señorita Tuk necesita reposo asi que vamonos._

_-¡Pero tio!_

_-Nada de per-_

Lanzo la caja y azoto contra la puerta callando la voz seria y profunda, la puerta se abrió pocito pensando que la otra persona tuviera miedo de ser golpeado por otro objeto lanzado.

-¿Mi lady?-pregunto Lindir inseguro del humor de Auren, asomando su cabeza-¿Esta despierta?

-Si Lindir-Contesto Auren- Y los puedes dejar pasar.

Lindir asintio ante la orden y bario la puerta mas, Kili se metió corriendo seguido de su hermano, aunque Thorin habia entrado con el porte serio como siempre, Kili se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se acerco a Auren.

-Señorita Auren ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto preocupado, a los dos Durin se les veía la preocupación en sus ojos, Auren sintió esa cálida sensación cuando su hermano la cuidaba de las tormentas o cuando la abraza fuerte, esa sensacion que tanto extrañaba ella acaricio la mejilla de Kili y le sonrió cálida.

-Tan solo llámame por mi nombre-Pidió ella-Por eso me dieron uno como a todos Kili-Miro a Fili-tambien va para ti Fili.

Los hermanos Durin sonrieron y asintieron.

-Y si Kili estoy bien, pero tendré que sanar mas rápido-Dijo Auren mirando a Thorin-Tu tío no quera perder mas valioso tiempo.-Thorin la miro con dureza lo estaba apuntando como si fuera el malo de un cuento.

-Eso creo que sera imposible mi Lady-Hablo Lindir, ella lo miro pidiendo una respuesta-Al parecer el huargo que la mordió casi ha roto su cadera y su pie...bueno creo que se disloco el tobillo, pero no se preocupe su pie sanara, pero su abdomen esta muy delicado asi que le sugiero que no se levante si no empeorara.

Auren asintio luego devolvió su mirada al enano de ojos azules- ¿y bien escudo de Roble? ¿Me dejan aqui? o ¿Nos vamos?-Thorin gruño mentalmente la media- hobbit le puso entre la espada y a pared, si se iban podría empeoraria sus heridas y si la dejaba atrás seria atacado por preguntas de su compañia y no quería pasar por eso no tenia otra opción que quedarse.

-Nos quedaremos-Mascullo como si al estar en Rivendell era peor que estar con Smaug.

-Me alegra-Dijo Auren disfrutando el sufrimiento por Thorin- ¿Y donde estan los demás?

-Están desempacando un poco-respondio Kili-Al parecer nos quedaremos un poco aqui.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

Fili y Kili aun tenían planeado para que su tío y Auren se reconcilien, pero tenían que hacer algo para dejarlos a dos...solos.

-¡Hey Lindir! ¿Nos puedes enseñar rivendell?-pregunto Kili.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Si! Es que rivendell se ve tan grande, creímos que necesitaríamos a un guía-Continuo Fili.

Lindir los vio confundido pero tan solo querían ver el valle ¿Porque no?

-Siganme

Los hermanos Durin habia empujado literalmente al elfo para que sea rápido, ya que ellos no querían ver nada de Rivendell realmente, tan solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse, Auren se habia confundido.

-¿Yo creí que los enanos odiaban a los elfos?-Se pregunto a si misma.

-Y aun los odiamos-Dijo alto Thorin para que ella notara que aun seguía ahí, Auren lo miro confundida.

-No tiene otra cosa que hacer,Escudo de Roble-Dijo Auren apartando la mirada, pero no hubo respuesta, ella suspiro cansada cerrando los ojos, ella ya se estaba hartando, sobre ese asunto del orco y del huargo, aun no terminaba asi que ella lo terminaría-Escudo de Roble, se que fue estúpido de mi parte matar a un orco explorador pero aun asi esa cosa iba tener nuestras cabezas, pero quiero terminar esto, quiero tu y yo seamos amigos, hay que olvidar todo lo que paso en todo el trayecto anterior y comenzar ¿Te parece?

Thorin se sorprendió ante la confesión de la media-hobbit, quería disculparse por ese incidente de atrás, ella querían que fueran amigos para terminar todo empezar de nuevo, olvidarse sus diferencias, olvidar de todo peleas y miradas, Ella quería terminar, para el fue una gran idea empezar.

-Mi nombre es Thorin escudo de Roble a tu servicio-Dijo Thorin presentándose y terminado con una reverencia, Auren sonrió feliz el enano quería olvidar las diferencias.

-Aurenia Took Hoja dorada al tuyo, pero puede llamarme Auren-Dijo ella sonriendo,ella haría una reverencia digna pero estaba herida-¿Es escuchado que van en una búsqueda en la montaña solitaria, me equivoco?

-Para nada señorita Auren, si la estamos y creo que necesito de sus servicios-Dijo Thorin acercándose a ella y sentarse en la orilla-Espero que sus servicios estén disponibles para esta búsqueda.

-Pero claro Thorin-Respondio sonriendo-Bueno ya que somos amigos, es mejor que vayas a comer.

-¿Y usted?-pregunto Thorin serio, como Auren ya era su amiga y era parte de la compañía cada miembro debe estar en buena salud y con buena alimentación.

-Hay, Thorin, estoy herida, los elfos me traerán comida-Explico ella-Ademas tu debes aun descubrir como entrar en la montaña, asi que anda no te quitare mas tiempo-Thorin habia obedecido, si era para ver la sonreír se iría, pero mandaría a bilbo para mandarle comida hecha por su compañia no por los asquerosos elfos.

* * *

Auren se habia quedado en la cama todo el tiempo hasta que la noche habia pateado al día para su turno de brillar,Bilbo le habia traído una sopa de carne y guisantes, no estaba hecha de los elfos menos por bilbo, si no de la compañia, Bilbo le habia dicho que los enanos habia conseguido los alimentos y los materiales para hacer su cena, ella se lo habia comida gustosa y bilbo tambien le comento como poder entrar en la montaña, ella se habia imaginado como Thorin se habia puesto feliz, pero obvio no lo habia mostrado.

Ella empezó a deslizarse por la cama suavemente ya que su primo estaba dormido en su cama, el hobbit se habia dormido en medio de una lectura suya, al tocar el frio piso ella suspiro con titubeo, se levanto de golpe e hizo equilibrio al parecer su cadera se habia recuperado pero su tobillo no estaba bien completamente, se fue descalza y se salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras de caracol apoyándose en el barandal y ahí un pequeño jardín estaba bañado de la luz de la luna dándole un toque místico, ella se acerco, el agua fría toco su pies dándole un escalofrió,empezó a tararear una canción miro de nuevo la luna, le recordaba tanto a Thorin era tan bella y misteriosa pero a la vez distante y fría, Auren empezó a cantar.

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas _  
_Pero nada se detiene _  
_Solo vivo para ti _  
_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir _  
_Como un vicio que me duele _  
_Quiero mirarte a los ojos _

Ella no se habia dado cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando, Escudo de roble no habia escuchado una voz tan hermosa y tan suave a la vez Empezó acercar sin hacer ruido para escucharla mejor.

_Y cuando te me acercas _  
_Se acelera mi motor _  
_Me das fiebre _  
_Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir._

_ Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos _

_Luna  
No me abandones mas  
Que tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus crateres  
Silencio  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del __volcán._

Auren habia cerrado los ojos al cantar, se habia sentido tambien cantar, una de sus cosas favoritas era cantar, hasta que volteo cuando escucho algo caer en el agua,Y no pudo reprimir una risa Thorin habia caído en el estanque, este estaba avergonzado por haberla espiado.

-Thorin ¿me estabas espiando?-pregunto con una sonrisa

_-_¡No!-exclamo avergonzado, Auren le confundió ya que esa no era la respuesta que diría el, era otra mas con otro sentimiento, peor pudor notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

_Oh por Aule_...pensó Auren sorprendida..._.no estará._

-Thorin, ¿no me digas que estas borracho?-pregunto sorprendida.

Thorin la miro como si fuera un bicho raro, luego dio un hipo.

-No

Auren se habia golpeado la cara con su palma por la estupidez del enano pero no tenia que culparlo estaba embriagado por el fuerte alcohol de los elfos, ella lo ayudo levantarse y lo sentó en una banca que tenia cerca.

-Thorin ¿no me digas que tomaste alcohol de los elfos?-Pregunto Auren, el enano la miraba con esa profunda.

-Cantas hermoso-Dijo con sus mejillas rojos, Auren se sorprendió y se sonrojo, aparto la mirada creyendo que Thorin lo decían de verdad, claro que no lo decía porque estaba en el efecto del alcohol.

-No digas tonterías-Espeto Auren cruzándose de brazos, iba buscar a balin para que se llevara la rey, pero la mano fuerte del enano la sujeto por el brazo.

-¿A donde vas?-cuestiono con voz seria.

-Thorin iré por Balin para que te lleve a tu habitación-Razono Auren para que el enano no explotara.

-No tenemos habitaciones-Admitió Thorin, la media-hobbit se confundió, ¿Osea que todos los enanos no tienen habitaciones?

-No me digas-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-No los aceptaste porque aun no confías en los elfos.

-¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto con incredulidad Thorin, Ella rodó los ojos ante la pregunta del enano,Justo en ese instante, cientos de bolitas verdes comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor, suspendidas en el aire a diferentes alturas. Ambos esquivaron sus miradas para observar este extraño fenómeno.

Eran luciérnagas. Decenas de luciérnagas habían encendido su mágico brillo volando a su alrededor para practicar su particular cortejo. Aquellos insectos contribuyeron a atraparlos aún más en el misterioso hechizo de la noche. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, sólo podían percibir el sonido de la cascada a sus espaldas, como perpetuando un encantamiento que les atraía lentamente. El mundo también parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, como si hubiera dejado de girar bajo sus pies. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra para no romper el mágico momento. Ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse por miedo a que aquel agradable sentimiento se rompiera en pedazos.

Auren estaba maravillada ante tal espectáculo,Miro al enano por su rabillo del ojo,El enano se habia levantado ara apreciar la hermosa vista, nunca lo habia visto sin su abrigo de pieles,aquella túnica azul que caía sobre su cuerpo le hacía todavía más atractivo, remarcando sutilmente sus poderosos músculos,De pronto se percató de que ella también estaba siendo observada,Thorin miraba su rostro, no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Auren.

Auren furiosamente se sonrojo,su respiración se volvió torpe sentía un nudo en la garganta, Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de el pero el enano fue mucho mas rápido, paso un brazo detrás de la espalda de Auren la pego hacia el, Auren se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la presencia de el enano, La mano del enano acaricio su mejilla,Auren nunca habia creído que los dedos del enano fueran tan suaves, creyendo que su dedos fueran duros y con cayos.

La mano de Thorin siguió acariciando la mejilla de la media-Hobbit hasta rozar los labio de ella,Auren sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por su espina dorsal se estaba dejando llevar por el tacto dele enano,No ella no era una cualquiera iba detener esto de una buena vez,...pero ¿Porque no decía nada? ¿Porque no se detenía? ¿Sera por la suave mano del enano? O ¿Porque no podía negar que estaba atraída por el enano? Si era eso estaba atraída por el rey solitario si reino.

El cuerpo de Thorin comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante,Auren consiguió tomar control un de sus brazos, acaricio la mejilla del enano, deteniendo a Thorin,Auren habia heredado las manos suaves de su madre hobbit unas que se deslizaban por la barba sedosa barba del enano, era como acariciar la hierba.

Tras unos segundos de quietud,el enano volvió a inclinar su cuerpo, esta vez acercando su rostro a más velocidad. Sus labios estaban a punto a contactar con los suyos. Podía sentir su aliento sobre la ó una leve caricia sobre ellos. Los labios del rey estaban acariciando los suyos, tímidamente, como si un movimiento en falso pudiera acabar con todo.

Fue entonces cuando Thorin se permitió fundir completamente los labios de la media-Hobbit con los suyos con un beso profundo. Fue ese intenso contacto lo que accionó algo en el interior de Auren, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par, pero no podía pelear el enano la sujetaba de su cintura siendo cuidadoso con su cadera herida, ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevaren mágico momento, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del enano,Thorin enredo su lengua con la de ella, una batalla de lenguas inicio tratando de ganar, pero era imposible para Auren, ella era primeriza en besar alguien que solo dejo que el enano siguiera acariciando su lengua contra la suya, cuando el beso se rompió por falta de aire,Auren se avergonzó ¿Que diría el enano ¿Que diría ella?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9, bueno en el caaapitulo anterior me luci pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado, Y gracias melie que te haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Como siempre El hobbit no es mio si no de Tolkien solo Auren es mía.**_

* * *

Todo era un caos para bilbo, se habia despertado con el fuerte azote de la puerta y vio que su prima tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero su mueca mostraba

furia,molestia y ¿decepción?,Auren lanzaba cosas por todas partes, fue una tonta una idiota,estúpida por hacer eso al enano, no quería darle esperanzas a Thorin,pero ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón,pero la vergüenza y el orgullo lo arruinaron.

-¡Soy totalmente..!-exclamo furiosa ella agarro una silla y lo lanzo contra el balcón-¡Una estúpida!

-Claro que no lo eres Auren-Trato de razonar bilbo.

-¡Claro que si lo soy!-Exclamo frustrada-¡Es que corrí y ya! ¡Nunca podre verlo a los ojos!

-Pero ¿Que paso?-pregunto Bilbo asi podría darle una solución a tanto escándalo, Auren lo miro luego suspiro.

-Yo huí de el...-Murmuro entre dientes como si eso la hiciera enojar.

-¿Porque huiste de el?-Cuestiono confundido Bilbo-Si tu y el son amigos, tu misma me lo dijiste.

-¡Porque nos besamos bilbo!-exclamo exasperada-¡El me beso! ¿Y yo que hice? ¡Huir como una maldita cobarde!

Bilbo sonrió feliz pero ¿Porque Auren no lo estaba? Ella al fin obtuvo su primer beso, pero ella estaba enojada por ello por a haber huido.

Ella se sentó en la cama a lado de el, Bilbo tan solo pudo abrazarla ahora ella necesitaba solamente una abrazo y un hombro para descargas todas las malas energías que tenia, pero ella apretaba sus dientes por la furia, quería volver con el enano a disculparse con el, pero el maldito orgullo y la vergüenza la detenían.

* * *

La compañia debían de irse, ya saben como entrar a la montaña, las heridas de Auren estaban aun frágiles pero ella dijo que estaría bien, Auren no hablo con nadie estaba tan depresiva por lo que hizo, se preparo, unos pantalones cafés, camisa vino tinto y un chaleco de botón negro con sus botas, Auren se estaba matando entre una batalla de que arma llevar, su espada o el arco, las dos eran importantes, eran de su padre, asi que decidió llevarse a los dos, esta vez tenían que cruzar su camino por las montañas unas demasiado a peligrosas, Auren habia escuchado que no estaba deshabitas.

Bilbo veía como el sol del atardecer cubría a Rivendell con sus rayos dándole un aire cálido y majestuoso, tenia que admitirlo el Hobbit, lo iba extrañar su tranquilidad su silencio, no es como su agujero pero no habia enanos que robaban despensas, Trolls huargos y orcos.

Todos los enanos se iban siguiendo a su Líder y rey, El enano de ojos azules tenia una pequeña migraña, no debo aceptar ese reto junto con Dwalin sobre quien bebía mas cerveza, el no iba a tomar nada de los elfos pero el ego de un enano era mas fuerte, pero despues de ese concurso no recordaba mas, era una molestia que no podía recordar, pero pasaba nada si no recordaba algo, al o mejor no habai hecho nada y se quedo acostado, pero el tenia esa sensación de que si habia hecho algo, algo importante.

Al fin todos caminando por el sendero peligroso y se pudo poner pero cuando una tormenta cayo sobre ellos la lluvia y el aire fuerte golpeando en sus cuerpos y caras no ayudaba para nada, todos veían sus pasos ya que la lluvia habia hecho la roca resbaladizas, Auren estaba en medio de Kili y Fili, ellos habían notado algo diferente en Auren, no sabían que era pero los gemelos habían tenido ese sexto sentido de que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Bilbo!-grito asustada cuando su primo se habia resbalado y caer en el abismo negro pero Dwalin fue mucho mas rápido lo sujeto por los hombros y lo pego contra la pared de roca,Auren suspiro aliviada pero frunció el ceño, no podan seguir con este clima y la condiciones, se veía que los enanos mas viejos tenían que respirar por un momento ante la altura de la montaña.

-¡Thorin!-el enano se volteo-¡Debemos buscar refugio!

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Dwalin al visualizar algo con una velocidad fuerte dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Auren pudo identifica una roca estrellándose arriba de ellos, Fili la jalo hacia su hermano y el para que se protegiera, rocas de tamaños diferentes caían sobre ellos hasta el abismo negro de abajo, Auren pudo salir se los fuertes brazos de los hermanos Durin y asi revisar la compañia todos estaban bien pero asustados ante el repentino ataque.

-¡Esto no es una tormenta!-Grito Balin con un tono de frustración-¡Esto es una batalla!-todos lo miraron confundidos-¡Miren!

Desde la neblina y las nubes una gigante figura humanoide se desprendía de las otras montaña y asi arrancando otra roca.

-Bueno valgame-Hablo Bofur entre el viento-¡La leyendas son ciertas, Gigantes, gigantes de piedra!-Y el gigante lanzo la roca hacia otro gigante que se levantaba, un grito en el viento se escucho cuando la roca choco contra el pecho del gigante.

-¡Cúbrete tonto!-grito con ir Auren al ver que Bofur aun seguía viendo los gigantes, Kili lo jalo hacia la pared y asi cubrirse del peligro,Auren de nuevo junto su espalda contra la roca y cubrirse su cabeza de las rocas, de repente Auren noto que la roca se partía en dos lentamente, Fili la jalo hacia antes de que cayera en el abismo, Auren no se lo podía creer la compañia y ella estaban en las rodillas en un gigantes, el gigante apenas se pudo levantar pero uno de los gigantes le dio un cabezazo, sentándolo de nuevo, la rodilla derecha llevaba la mitad de los enanos, al chocar contra la mitad del sendero Thorin corrió junto con los demás y asi bajarse de la espantosa rodilla.

Pero aun no terminaba, la rodilla izquierda tenia los demás, los dos gigantes empezaron a golpear de mano a mano o de roca a roca, el gigante que tenia la mitad de la compañia noqueo al otro, pero se habia olvidado del tercero Gigante, este lanzo una roca grande y choco contra la cabeza de este arrancándosela de su cuerpo, El cuerpo sin cabeza del gigante empezó a caer lentamente, la rodilla se movió enfrente de la mitad de la compañia, Thorin pudo ver miedo en los ojos dorados de Auren, el tambien tenia miedo de perderle, y la rodilla se acercaba cada vez mas a la pared de la montaña, Auren vio como la pared se acercaba mas y abrazo a Fili para protegerlo y cerro los ojos.

_Esto va a doler_

_¡BUM!_

La rodilla choco fuertemente contra la pared, Thorin grito frustrado, recordó a su sobrino Fili y corrió hacia ellos, pero su corazón agitado se calmo al ver todos los enanos quejarse de dolor, puedo ver como Auren abrazaba fuertemente a su sobrino protegiéndolo.

Auren abrió un ojo observando si el peligro, soltó a Fili y verlo si estaba bien pero ningún rasguño suspiro aliviada, se levanto como todos, se toco su abdomen pero chasqueo molesta la herida se habia abierto, bueno tenia suerte su tobillo se habia sanado en 2 días y medio, ella miro a todos como se abrazan por el gran susto que se dieron, busco a bilbo con la mirada pero no veía el cabello dorado de su primo.

-¿Donde esta Bilbo?-cuestiono con un fuerte tono de pánico, Bofur tambien empezaba a preocuparse miro a todas partes y vio en la orilla unas pequeñas manos sujetarse con fuerza.

Auren se lanzo hacia el y a tiempo pudo agarrarlo de las manos, Bofur y Ori sujetaron sus piernas, Auren estaba mordiéndose la lengua ya que la orilla filosa estaba lastimando su herida, Bilbo lo noto.

-¡Suéltame te estas lastimando!-grito el hobbit, ella lo miro con furia.

-¡Yo no te soltare con una chingada!-Exclamo enojada-¡Tu te metiste en esta aventura y la terminaremos juntos!-Auren con una fuerza desconocida lo jalo con ayuda de Bofur y Ori, al fin los dos hobbits estaban a salvo-

-Pensé que habríamos perdido a nuestro ladrón-Dijo Dwalin.

-Ha estado perdido desde que dejo su casa-Espeto con frialdad Thorin-Nunca debió venir, No tiene lugar entre nosotros.-El sentimiento de la molestia invadió a Auren hasta cambiarlo a Una de ira se levanto con ayuda de Ori y encaro a Thorin.

-Al menos ¿hiciste algo para ayudarlo?-Cuestiono Auren, pero Thorin no dijo nada-Exacto como tu silencio lo dice Nada, No puedes ordenar a alguien en donde estar o en done pertenecer, aunque seas de la realeza no puedes.

-¡Encontramos una cueva-Grito Fili rompiendo el incomodo aire que se habia creado.

-¡Al parecer se ve seguro!-Añadió Kili, Auren miro a los Durin con una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos, Auren debía entrar a la cueva y revisarse vio que la cueva no tenia goteras un lugar seco y un fuego, pero un dolor intenso llego en su abdomen haciendo doblar su estomago no hizo ningún ruido para que los enanos se preocuparan tan solo se sentó y dejo que Dwalin revisara la cueva, al fin todos se acomodaron pero no hubo un fuego cálido ya que no debían hacer fogatas menos en esas montañas, al final Auren se durmió apartada de los demás tenia frio demasiado, el viento habia secado sus ropas pero el frio viento calaba en sus huesos, casi apunto de caer rendida una sacudida la despertó y agarro su daga como instinto, vio que su primo ponían un dedo sobre labios indicando que no gritara.

Ella suspiro aliviada de que su primo no era un enemigo-¿Estas loco? pude haberte apuñalado-Regaño enfundando su daga en la bota, noto que bilbo se acomodaba su mochila en la espalda-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Nos vamos a Rivendell-Admitió dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva, ella se levanto de un salto y se acerco a su primo.

-¿_Nos_? Eso me suena a manada-Dijo confundida

-Si Auren nos vamos tu y yo-Ordeno firme y al sujeto de brazo-Este no es nuestro lugar.

Thorin se habia despertado al escuchar la pequeña conversación, pero iba a detener a Auren ella habia ofrecido sus servicios y lo hará.

-No Bilbo este no es tu lugar-Hablo Auren-Se que las palabras de Escudo de Roble fueron duras pero aun asi el no tiene derecho aunque el venga de un linaje real, Gandalf te escogió por una razón y debes mostrarle a ese enano terco que esta equivocado, y yo me quedo porque los quiero ayudar porque no tiene lugar.

-Pero Auren todo es demasiado peligroso-Replico el hobbit-Tu eres una caza recompensas Tuk y yo soy un bolsón-Bilbo se dio la vuelta decidido irse de la compañia, Auren lo miro con tristeza pero noto un brillo azul en su cadera.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto insegura, Bilbo se volteo y miro su cadera una brillo azul centellaba de su espada elfica, el la saco en una corta distancia,_Esta espada brillara azul cuando orcos y trasgos esten acechando _las palabras de Gandalf resonaron en la cabeza de Bilbo luego una sonido de siseo se escucho en la cueva, Thorin vio como la eran dejaba una linea cuando esta se iba entre las aberturas, era una trampa.

-¡Despierten!-Bramo Thorin despertando los con rudeza pero fue demasiado tarde plataformas se doblaron e hicieron que todos, como un túnel cayeron todos se deslizaron como un tuvo pero cayeron un risco con la forma de una garra de madera, todos gruñeron de dolor y frustrados.

Auren gruño de dolor cuando un peso se encimo de ella, Miro hacia arriba y deseo que la tierra se la comiera, Thorin estaba encima de ella pero el dolor punzante en su abdomen le cambio de pensamientos, la mano de Thorin estaba haciendo presión con demasiada fuerza,Ella gimió de dolor Thorin a miro incrédulo Auren agarro su mano y la aparto, negó con la cabeza indicando le que no tocara, un fuerte chirrido se escucho y de repente toda la compañia estaba siendo manoseada por garras de Trasgos, los trasgos los arrastraron, empujaron y rasguñaron cuando los enanos peleaban,Auren la incorporaron y la empujaron junto con los demás, Auren golpeaba o pateaba a cualquier Trasgo que se atreviera golpear uno de los trasgos le dio una nalgada-apropósito o accidentalmente Auren no supo-pero dio un puñetazo que lo empujo en el risco .

De pronto fueron arrastrados al centro de la montaña, aun los enanos estuvieron batallando para liberarse, aunque Auren tenia una situación diferente ante los trasgos, las horribles criaturas la habia amordazado le habían puesto un pedazo de trapo que hicieron que Auren lo mordiera y sintiera el asqueroso sabor del trapo tambien sujetaron sus manos con unas cadenas con pinchos las habían apretado y Auren pudo jurar que sentía su sangre correr entre sus manos, al fin en el centro, adelante de ellos una gran masa o trasgo blanco con granos Auren pudo observar como toda la grasa se deslizaba en su panza gorda hasta parecía que tenia una barba hecha de carne que colgaba de su barbilla o era su barbilla.

Los trasgos empezaron a desarmarlos Auren sintió como le quitaba su arco y espada, los lanzaron delante de ellos y el trasgo gigante se bajo de su trono y los encaro.

-¿Quien seria tan atrevido de venir armado en mi reino?-Cuestiono el rey trasgo- ¿Espías? ¿Ladrones? ¿¡Asesinos!?

-Enanos su malevolencia-Respondio uno de los trasgos.

-¡¿Enanos?!-pregunto incrédulo.

-Los encontramos en la Terraza principal-Añadió el trasgo

-¡Buenos no se queden parado ahí! ¡registren los! ¡Cada grieta! ¡Cada hendidura!-Los trasgo empezaron a manosear de nuevo pero no pudieron tocar Auren, ella estaba siendo protegida por Dwalin y Thorin adelante, Fili y Kili a los lados, Bofur y Balin atrás, Iban a proteger a su ladrona de cualquiera pero ella se estaba empezando a marearse con el olor pútrido del trapo y la sangre que perdía de sus manos, fue una suerte que ninguno de los pinchos haya tocado una vena importante.

-¿Que están haciendo en estos lugares?-Cuestiono El rey trasgo-¡Hablen!.

Pero nada Los enanos no iban a hablar tan solo miraban con asco al trasgo.

-Muy bien, si no hablaran los haremos chillar-Dijo con malicia el Trasgo-¡Traigan el Rodillo! ¡Traigan el Rompehuesos! Comiencen con el mas joven-El rey trasgo apunto con su dedo gordo a Ori, Auren lucho para liberarse, ¡Nadie iba a tocar a su Enano y menos Ori!

-¿Que hacemos con la mujer su malevolencia?-pregunto el mismo trasgo.

El rey trasgo lo miro confundido, observo a los enanos para buscar una señal femenina, ahí una cabellera tan negra y sedosa,Apunto hacia la femenina y los trasgos apartaron con rudeza a los enanos y arrodillaron Auren enfrente de el.

Thorin crispo de furia al ver las manos ensangrentada de Auren, ella tenia todo su cabello hacia adelante tapándole la cara, el mismo trasgo jalo su cabello haciendo que Auren dejara un jadeo de frustración, y le quito la trapo con un cuchillo dejandole una marca por filo de la hoja en la mejilla.

-Vaya vaya,Pero si los rumores son ciertos-Hablo con sorpresa falsa,Los enanos estaba confundidos mas Thorin ¿Que ella tambien conocía al Trasgo?-¿Hoja dorada, con vida? Mi suerte esta de mi lado.

Ella le dio una mirada de furia.

-Hay querida no me des esa mirada-Fingió estar ofendido-Azog te estará extrañando.

Thorin se le congelo toda la sangre por un instante, ese nombre lo recordaba bien, ese orco pálido el que habia asesinado su abuelo, pero ¿Porque Auren tenia que ver con Azog? ¿Se habría enfrentado al pálido orco?, Thorin observo como ella se incorporo y levanto la mirada hacia el trasgo Rey.

-Esa escoria blanca murió en una batalla-Dijo Auren con tono frio-¿Y si no es asi? Yo misma arrancare su cabeza de su misero cuerpo.

Los trasgos retrocedieron unos pasos, Auren podría ser cálida y amable pero ella puede ser demasiado peligrosa y salvaje con los enemigos, pero el rey trasgo hizo un ademan con su gorda mano que asesinaran a la media Hobbit, los trasgos arrodillaron a Auren, la espada oxidada del trasgo se alzo, arriba del cuello de Auren.

-¡Esperen!-la hoja oxidada se detuvo centímetros de distancia del cuello de Auren, ella con el rabillo pudo ver como Thorin caminaba entre los enanos.

-Vaya vaya vaya-Dijo casi sorprendido el rey trasgo-Miren quien esta aqui, Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo Thror Rey bajo la montaña-hizo una reverencia profunda pero tenia en sentido burlón, se incorporo la bola de grasa-Pero olvidaba que tu no tienes una montaña y no eres un rey... en lo que te convierte en un don nadie.

-Al menos no es una bola de grasa-Añadió Auren con burla, pero ella se cayo de nuevo en sus rodillas al recibir un latigazo.

-Se de alguien alguien que pagaría un buen precio por tu cabeza-Hablo el trasgo rey-Solo tu cabeza nada mas, Tal vez sepas de quien hablo Un viejo enemigo tuyo...Un orco pálido montado sobre un huargo blanco.

-Azog el profanador fue destruido-Espeto Thorin.

-¿Así que crees que sus día de profanar han terminado?-Dijo con falsa incredulidad, dio risa gutural-Pero no te preocupes no estarás solo, hoja dorada Tuk tambien es un presa importante del orco-El rey trasgo habia ya enviado el mensaje hacia Azog, ahora las vidas de Thorin y Auren estarán en peligro ser cazados por sus cabezas por el Orco pálido.

El rey trasgo empezó a cantar desafinado al ver sus juguetes de tortura iba a empezar con los mas jóvenes,Los trasgos bailaron con la canción de su rey, Uno de ellos tena la espada de Thorin Orcrist miraba con curiosidad la espada la saco a una corta distancia pero la soltó como si estuviera ardiendo, todos los orcos chillaron de miedo al sentir la espada de los tragos.

-¡Yo conozco esa hoja! ¡es la mordedora de los tragos!-Chillo con miedo el rey apuntándola-¡La espada que corto mil cuellos!-Los trasgos empezaron a golpear con su látigos, Auren esquiva inútilmente los golpes-¡Córtenlos! ¡Golpeadlos! ¡Matenlos!

-¡Thorin!-Grito asustada Auren al ver como el enano era sometido por los trasgos para cortarle la cabeza, Uno de las criaturas se le encimo y con una daga lo apuntaba, pero Auren fue mas rápida, lo pateo antes de tocara a Thorin pero fue sometida de boca abajo los trasgos la tenia inmovilizada, era su fin los trasgos iban a matarlos.

Una luz blanca cubrió a todos, con un viento golpeo a los trasgos Auren tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la luz incandescente, cuando la luz dejo de brillar Auren pudo abrir los ojos, y ella distinguió una figura alta.

-¡Gandalf!

* * *

**_Perdón_****_ por dejarlo asi pero este si es largo, pero aun asi lean, disfruten y dejen un review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Woaw capitulo 10 nunca creí llegar hasta aqui espero que les guste, El hobbit no me pertenece si no el gran Tolkien, Auren solo es mía y como siempre lean disfrute y dejen un review! XD**_

* * *

Gandalf habia llegado justo a tiempo antes de asesinaran a todos,Gandalf habia quebrado los amarres de Auren primero y levantar, lo trasgos y los enanos estaban aun aturdidos, Auren agarro a mortal y la desenfundo.

-Levántense y pelen-Dijo Gandalf a los enanos-¡Peleen!

Los enanos llenos valor por las palabras del mago empezaron a golpear a los trasgos, Auren decapito y asesino cada trasgo que se le acercaba levanto a sus compañeros de corta estura y les dio sus armas, vio como el rey trasgo se levantaba para atacar a Thorin, ella sujeto a Orcrist la desenfundo.

-¡Thorin!-Ella grito y lanzo la espada, con rapidez la tomo y golpeo al trasgo contra su bastón, el rey trasgo con la fuera de la espada retrocedió y cayo en el abismo de la montaña, Auren sonrió feliz pero maliciosa al ver el trasgo al fin habia muerto, ella vio como un trasgo rasguñaba a Ori en el suelo ella se acerco rápido encajo mortal en la cabeza del trasgo que les habia dado problemas.

-¡Siguanme! ¡Corran!-Ordene Gandalf, los enanos lo siguieron y asi empezó una carrera entre la vida y los trasgos, Auren habia estado cortando cada cabeza que se le asomaba pero con cuidado de no degollar una de sus amigos enanos, Auren noqueaba mutilaba degollaba sin cesar a cada trasgo.

Dwalin el primero de la mitad se detuvo y vio una jornada de trasgos venían hacia adelante agarro un tronco con ayuda de sus otros compañeros lo utilizaron para hacer una brocheta de trasgos, Auren estaba arriba con los demás segundo a segundo Auren se empezó a cansar,ya la compañia casi llegaban, llegaron a una plataforma si puente, Kili corto la cuerda y la plataforma empezó balancearse.

La plataforma se balanceo al otro extraño del puente y los enanos brincaron, pero no todos, los demás enanos tu vieron que luchar cuando los trasgo se subieron en la oportunidad ya en el extremo saltaron y Auren corto la cuerda dejando que los trasgos cayeran junto con la plataforma, Siguieron corriendo y Auren pudo ver el puente que dirigía hacia la salida, pero noto que algo se acercaba debajo del puente, ¿Que esa cosa no se moría?

-¡Dori! ¡Gloin!-Grito sus nombre para detenerlos, pero el gran trasgo salio del puente rompiéndolo luego se incorporo.

-¿Creyeron que podrían escapar de mi?-Se burlo el trasgo golpeo la madera con su palo enfrente de Gandalf y lo hizo retroceder-¿Que vas hacer ahora Mago?

Gandalf lo miro fastidiado se acerco unos pasos y encajo su larga vara en el ojo rebano la panza con su espada, El rey trasgo puso su mano en la herida y miro a Gandalf.

-Eso seria suficiente-Dijo aun vivo, Auren harta se acerco y de una estocada corto el cuello del Trasgo gigante matándolo, el cuerpo grasoso callo en la madera haciéndola crujir fuertemente y tambien hacerlo temblar, La madera del puente se rompió y se desplomo hacia abajo, todos los enanos se sujetaban en las tablas de madera, cayeron y cayeron hasta llegar a una parte angosta hasta que se detuvieron, Los enanos se quejaron de dolor por la caída, Auren quiso levantarse pero estaba atorada su pie derecho lo tenia atorado.

-Bueno esto no podría ser peor-Hablo Bofur.

-¡No lo digas!-Pero la advertencia de Auren fue en vano el cuerpo muerto del Rey trasgo aplasto a todos, Auren sintió como el peso del nuevo cuerpo muerto aplastaba su pie.

-¡Me debes estar bromeando!-Bramo molesto Dwalin

Kili se quitaba las tablas pero se detuvo al ver algo que se movía hacia ellos hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron de miedo.

-¡Gandalf!-Llamo asustado, Un mar de Trasgos venían hacia ellos.

-¡Son demasiados no podemos pelear!-Dijo Dwalin sujetando Nori.

-¡Solo una cosa nos salvara, Luz del día!-Respondio Apurado el mago, Todos se ayudaron aunque Auren seguía peleando para salir, Fili y Kili se voltearon al no ver su compañera, los dos regresaron y con esfuerzo trataron de levantar el cuerpo muerto, Auren pudo sentir como 2 brazos la sujetaban y la jalaban, El enano rey la incorporo, la sujeto del brazo y se fueron de ese lugar espantoso junto con los demás.

Siguieron a Gandalf, Todos suspiraron al sentir los cálido rayos del sol siguieron corriendo sin parar por unos minutos y se detuvieron para tomar un respiro, Gandalf se detuvo para contarlos.

-..5, 6 7 8, Bifur, Bofur eso nos hace 10, ¡Fili Kili!..Auren, y Bombur nos hace catorce-Auren se recargo en el tronco de un árbol para llenar sus pulmones de aire pero le dolía al respirar, se fijo en todos y quiso ver a su primo...pero ¿Porque no veía la cabellera dorada de su primo?

-¿Donde esta bilbo?-Cuestiono alto Auren haciendo que todos miraran en todas partes.

-¿Donde esta nuestro hobbit?-pregunto incrédulo pero el mago no obtuvo respuesta-¡¿Donde esta nuestro Hobbit?!

El corazón de Auren empezó a golpear fuerte su pecho, su respiración se agito, su mente imagino las posibles muertes de su primo, ella lo vio caer con los enanos, pero cuando los trasgos se los llevaron con el gordo de ahí ya no lo vio, Auren sintió vértigo, ahora sintió como bilbo pensó que ella habia sido asesinada por los Huargos o en el rió.

-¡Maldita sea con el mediano ahora esta perdido!-Se quejo Dwalin.

-¡Creí que estaba con Dori!-Comento Gloin.

-¡No me culpes a mi!-Se quejo viendo al enano de barba roja.

-Pues entonces ¿Donde lo viste?-Cuestiono Gandalf

-Creo que lo vi deslizarse cuando los trasgos no atraparon-Añado Nori

-¿¡Que le paso a el!? ¡Dime!-Bramo Auren.

-Yo te diré la razón, El maestro bolsón vio su oportunidad y la tomo, el solo ha pensado en su cama suave y caliente desde que salio de su casa.-Las palabras de Thorin hicieron que Auren respingara de ira apretó su manos a puños-Ya no volveremos a ver al mediano.

-No te muerdas la lengua Escudo de Roble-Las frias palabras de Auren llamo al enano-¿No has estado haciendo los mismo?..pensando en tu fría y asquerosa montaña, Todo lo que Bilbo ha hecho por ti y la compañia, El no tenia ninguna obligación para ayudarte, el no tenia nada que hacer por ti, el podría estar en esos túneles y tu los estas insultando ¿Como puedes hablarle asi a uno de tus amigos, uno de tus miembros de la compañia sin amabilidad considerando todo lo que ha pasado para ayudar a tu compañia?

Los enanos se quedaron callados, Auren no iba quedarse para y sin hacer nada iba a rescatar, si nadie iba ayudarla entonces asi sera, ella se volteo para retomar el camino pero se detuvo esa melena dorada sucia con sangre aun lado.

-¡Bilbo!-Grito feliz y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo, el grito de la media hobbit llamo la atención de la compañia todos los enanos-Excepto Thorin y Dwalin-Felices de ve a su hobbit-ladrón.

-Estoy bien Auren-Bilbo trato de consolar Su prima pero luego sintió mojado su cuello ¿Estaba llorando?-¿Auren? ¿estas llorando?

-No...me vuelvas..hacer esto tarado-Sollozo la media hobbit-Y no estoy...llorando.. sudo por los ojos.

Bilbo rodó los ojos y fue liberado por los brazos de ella, Auren se limpio el_ "Sudor" _de sus ojos con su antebrazo, estaba feliz aliviada por el gran susto penso que iba a perder lo para siempre.

-Bilbo bolsón nunca en mi vida he estado tan feliz de ver a alguien-Hablo Gandalf.

-Te creíamos muerto-Comento Kili.

-¿Como pasaste los Trasgos?-Añadió Fili.

-Ciertamente-Dijo Dwalin suspicaz.

Bilbo trato de hablar pero no decía nada, Gandalf noto como el guardo algo brillante en sus bolsas, Gandalf lo miro suspicaz.

-¿Que importa? regreso-Dijo el mago calmando la suspicaz de los enanos.

-Claro que si importa-Hablo Thorin tomando el mando-¿Quiero saber porque regresaste?

-Se que dudas de mi, siempre lo has hecho, Tienes razón siempre estoy pensando en Bolsón, extraño mis libros, mis sillas y mi jardín, ahí es donde pertenezco ahí es hogar-Pauso por un momento- Por eso regrese, ustedes no tiene una hogar se les fue arrebatado pero los ayudare a recuperar la si puedo.

Los enanos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de el mediano, estaban arrepentidos por haber dudado del pequeño ladrón siempre creyeron que nunca se cuidaría solo en las peligrosas tierras de la media tierra pero no el lo acaba de probar de que el se puedo valerse solo, Auren le sonrió orgullosa por las palabras de su primo la aventura al parecer si lo ha cambiado, pero todas la felicidad se esfumo con el viento un aullido llego a todos, Huargos.

-Fuera del sarten caliente..-Murmuro Thorin.

-Al fuego-Termino Gandalf con obviedad-corran...¡Corran-Los enanos no tuvieron que escuchar doble, Auren jalo de su primo asi correr con los demás, Auren pudo escuchar las pata de los huargos acercándose paro tuvieron que detenerse sin salida cayeron justo en un risco.

Auren miraba el risco maldiciendo en su mente vio los arboles a su alrededor y le broto una idea.

-¡A los arboles! ¡Trepen!-Ordeno Auren y los enanos acataron la orden ayudándose entre ellos subieron, Auren ayudo a bilbo a subir, luego Brinco a una rama pero para su mala suerte uno de los huargos fue mas rápido y la sujeto por la pierna izquierda, Auren siseo de dolor Bilbo sujeto sus manos antes que se desplomara con su bota Auren golpeo el ojo del Huargo pero por desgracia sus pantalones se fueron con las fauces de la bestia, Auren y bilbo treparon hasta arriba y se sentara, Los huargos habia llegado brincaban hacia los arboles pero se detuvieron al oler el pelaje de su líder, Auren sintió toda su sangre hervir al ver como su peor pesadilla, enemigo y dolor de cabeza la escoria blanca estaba montado en su rata blanca la media hobbit rechino sus diente no estaba ni sorprendida ni asustada estaba emanando ira de sus ojos dorados.

-Azog-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Thorin y Auren, el orco Blanco primero miro a Thorin con una sangrienta mirada al fin podría recobrar su venganza por su brazo perdido en la batalla, pero sus ojos se posaron en una cabellera negra y ojos doradas al media hobbit que habia luchado aun seguía con vida ahora estaba aliada con Escudo de roble mostró una torció una sonrisa y la apunto hacia ella.

-_Quiero la cabeza de Escudo de roble y Hoja dorada la quiero con vida_-Ordeno en su lengua- _Maten a los __demás_.

Auren frunció el ceño el orco la habia apuntado no sabia para que pero no le gusto los pensamientos de Auren fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte sacudida de los Huargos, las bestias se estaban lanzando hacia los arboles tratando de tirar a los enanos, Auren se sujetaba con fuerza al tronco, Los huargos trataban de tirar a los enanos pero a la mujer, Azog se rió al ver como los arboles salían de la tierra y caían uno por uno, todos tuvieron que altar de a uno por uno pero al final el único árbol que estaba era el de Gandalf, El mago rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea agarro una piña del pino la acerco hasta la punto de su bastón en una instante la piña se empezó a encender con la magia.

Azog rugió molesta el ver que el mago lanzo una piña en fuego chocando el pasto seco y asi crear un incendio ¿Como iba poder tener su presa contra un muro de fuego deteniéndolo? Auren sonrió victoriosa al ver que el ceño fruncido de la escoria blanca pero el crujir del árbol la desconcertó hasta que sintió como el árbol se caí poco a poco ante el peso de todos, todos asustado se sujetaron con fuerza alas ramas como si su vida dependiera de ello pero claro que lo era estaba suspendido en un risco y enfrente de ellos una manada de orcos y huargos.

Thorin miro con una mirada asesina era la culpa del orco que su compañia estaba en esta situación se levanto con lentitud y desenfundo a Orcrist,Auren que se habia sujetado por el tronco vio como el rey enano pasaba enfrente de ella,Auren lo miro desconcertada ¿Iba a ser un suicido? No pudo matarlo en la batalla ¿Cree que tendrá la oportunidad para hacerlo ahora?

-Thorin no lo hagas-Pero el rey empezó a correr hacia la escoria blanca-¡Thorin no!

Pero Thorin no la escucharía iba a terminarlo de una vez por todas iba a matar la escoria blanca de una vez, Auren tenia su cuerpo suspendido en el aire no podía hacer nada, el enano, no SU enano iba hacer asesinado por la escoria blanca con esfuerzo se incorporo en el tronco, jadeo de miedo cuando las grandes fauces del rata blanca, rechino sus dientes y sus ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros el cuerpo de Thorin voló y se desplomo en suelo como su fuera una muñeca de trapo, desenfundo a Mortal y corrió contra el orco que se habia bajado por la cabeza de Thorin por las ordenes de la escoria blanca.

La cabeza del orco rodó a las patas del huargo blanco, Azog miro con irritación a Hoja dorada, habia sido demasiado rápido para haberlo visto, Auren habia corrido y dado un brinco hacia el orco, con una estocada desprendió la cabeza del orco de sus misero cuerpo, Ahora con una mirada obscuro y sedienta de sangre alzaba con a mortal enfrente de ella advirtiendo a las criaturas de aspecto asqueroso que no iban a tocar a Escudo de roble, por nada del mundo.

-¿Al parecer me recuerdas?..-Hablo Auren en tono oscuro hacia Azog- Escoria blanca.

Azog habia entendido en insulto y apodo que ella habia dado hace años, esas palabras que no dejaba de pensar, como si el tono de Auren cuando ella lo decía sentía una desagradable escalofrió en la espalda.

-Recuerdo que me dejaste 3 tatuaje...permanentes-Dijo acercándose hacia con lentitud-Pero no te preocupes yo te devolveré el favor.

Azog orden hacia los orcos que la noquearan asi llevársela junto con la cabeza del enano pero un grito de batalla lo desconcierto los enanos-Kili Fili y Dwalin-atacaron a los huargos y orcos,Auren pudo notar un brillo azul Bilbo estaba a lado de ella.

-Auren revisa si Thorin esta bien-Ordeno firme, la media hobbit se sorprendió ante la seria de su voz-Yo tratare de cubrirte la espalda.

Auren asintio aun sin enfundar mortal se arrodillo cerca de Thorin, vio que el enano no respiraba Auren se temió lo peor.

-Por favor Thorin-Puso su mano en la mejilla herida del enano-No es momento para un siesta..tienes que despertar.

Pero el grito de su primo le hizo voltear, bilbo estaba en suelo enfrente de la rata blanca de Azog se levanto de inmediatamente e hizo una herida en el la mandíbula del huargo haciéndole retroceder Auren sabia que podía matara los huargos marrones o grises pero la rata blanca de Azog era difícil de ponerle su fin.

-Este no es un bocado para ti rata-Apunto amenazadora Auren con mortal hacia el huargo blanco,Azog gruño al ver como la sangre de su huargo manchaba su pelaje miro con furia a Hoja dorada pero luego apenas noto que ella no tenia pantalones vio sus piernas largas fuertes y torneadas por el exceso trabajo,Auren dirigió su mirada en donde el posaba sus ojos, luego se sonrojo furiosa-¿¡Que mierda me estas viendo!?

Azog sonrió lascivamente ante el acto de Hoja dorada, ninguna humana femenina se atrevido enfrentarlo en verdad ningún hombre se atrevido enfrentarlo excepto ella, no tenia ningún sentimiento afectivo hacia ella pero eso si, la quería como un juguete personal.

Los aullidos de dolor le hizo voltear y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para esquivar un huargo que habia pasando volando y caer al otro lado del risco su molestia empezó a encenderse, gigantes aves que estaban matado, lanzando, aplastando y quemando a su guerreros como si fueran insectos.

Auren se alivio que la ayuda habia venido a tiempo vio como Thorin habia sido levantado con delicadeza por las garras de la águilas y tambien Bilbo que lo habían lanzado pero con suerte otra águila lo habia atrapado en su lomo,el gruñido del huargo blanco hizo mirarlo con molestia, Azog podría tener la cabeza de Escudo de Roble cuando sea pero ella se quedaría con el, Auren le mostró el dedo del medio de la mano y corrió al risco, ¿Hoja dorada iba hacer un suicidio?

Pero Auren tenia otra cosa en mente al saltar del risco no grito si no que se reía como si fuera divertido, A final de la caída sintió suaves plumas contra sus piernas una de las Águilas la habia atrapado, Escucho el grito de furia de la escoria blanca.

-¡Adiós Escoria blanca!-Grito despidiéndose con la mano, Auren dirigió su mirada en las demás Águilas y ahí estaban su compañeros estaban cansados,abatidos, heridos, sonrió aliviada al ver su primo saludándola, si lo peor de este día ya habia pasado.

* * *

**_Se que Bilbo deberia haber salvado a Thorin en este capitulo para asi probarse que podía protegerse pero Auren le gano,Obvio que Bilbo lo va a salvar de muchas cosas...Pero!...No puedo decirlos seria Spoiler en la historia asi que tenien que esperar, dejen un review si algo me salio mal como falta de ortografia o no le entendieron en un parte haganmelo saber._**

**_-Fireblack fuera Adios!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Caaapitulo 11 Yeah XD **_

* * *

Auren se habia maravillado con la hermosas vistas desde las alturas montañas cascadas, praderas tan verdes, Auren habia guiado al águila junto con el de bilbo, El hobbit estaba tan asombrado sus libros y mapas nunca pudieron describir esto era tan hermoso como sol del amanecer, cerca de una montaña plana las águilas descendían y dejaban que los pasajeros bajaran ahí, el primero fue Thorin aun inconsciente por la tremenda paliza del orco de Gundabad.

Auren brinco de su águila ayudo a Bilbo con esfuerzo bajarlo de su Águila, los dos hobbits se quedaron a distancia con los demás, Los dos suspiraron aliviados al ver como el enano se levantaba con dificultad luego los ojos azules chocaran contra los dorados se dirigió hacia la media hobbit molestia profunda la miraba.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?-Cuestiono con rudeza el enano, Auren frunció el ceño, ahora el enano estaba enojado ¿Con ella?-Nunca debiste venir, fue estúpido de tu parte enfrentar Azog.

Auren estaba desconcertada,Abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerro despues era inútil tan solo haría que se jodiera mas la situación, suspiro hondo, no quería No con el, miro al mago gris.

-Creo que es mejor que la compañia se quede aqui-Dijo Auren empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras mal hechas de la montaña pequeña-Para que se traten sus heridas y que descansen.

-No, nos iremos de aqui...-

-Escudo de roble tus heridas están graves-Espeto do frialdad Auren-La mordida de un huargo se infectara mucho mas rápido, asi que es mejor que se quedan aqui.

Thorin se molesto como dijo su nombre con frialdad y rudeza.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-cuestiono el enano.

-No creo que el fuego se encienda con rocas,Escudo de roble-Dijo ella sin seguir volteándose-Y no creo que la compañia se recupere con los estómagos vacíos.

Thorin tan solo vio como la melena negra de la media hobbit bajaba paso a paso, Gandalf habia roto el silencio que dejaran su cosas en el piso que se ocuparan las heridas, mas tarde Auren habia vuelto con un gran venado sin cabeza y leña, la leña la tenia cargada en su chaleco y el venado en su hombro, dejo que los enanos hagan lo suyo de la comida y el fuego y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña montaña.

Thorin se habia sentado junto con sus sobrinos y si fiel consejero y guerrero, le habia vendado su heridas Fili y Kili comían sus pedazos de carne en el fuego junto con su tío, Kili le dio una mordida a su comida y vio a ladrón hobbit, miraba con preocupación en un parte el príncipe Durin volteo donde los ojos de hobbit se posaban, Auren no se habia movido de su lugar despues de la reprenda de Thorin, luego miro a Bilbo.

-¿Pasa algo Bilbo?-pregunto inseguro,el hobbit lo miro y suspiro cansado.

-Si pasa algo-Dijo llamando la atención de la compañia-Auren habia sido mordida por uno de los huargos y como no se la ha tratado temo que se le infecte.

Balin miro con lastima al pequeño hobbit luego a su líder.

-Creo que deberías disculparte-Dijo llamando la atención del Rey enano-Ella te salvo la vida Thorin.

-Fue estúpido de su parte enfrentarse al orco blanco-Espeto con arrogancia.-Nunca debió venir.

-Entonces ahora mismo estarías muerto-Dijo balin seriedad-Thorin se que estas molesto por la rebeldía de ella pero esa rebeldía te ha salvado unas par de veces y si sigues con tu actitud la perderás.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto incrédulo pero sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

-Tu no puedes engañar a este viejo enano Thorin-Dijo sonriendo Balin-He visto como la miras, Thorin se que te preocupas por ella que le tienes afecto pero si quieres que ella te tenga afecto debes disculparte.

Thorin iba replicar pero era inútil con su consejero leal, miro a la cabellera negra de la media hobbit que se movía con rebeldía ante el viento frio de la noche se levanto hacia ella, Balin miro divertido a los sobrinos de su rey,Auren seguía mirando las estrellas y mas allá si la puedes entre la niebla que la cubría la montaña solitaria, Erebor uno de los reinos enanos mas fuertes de la tierra media,la media hobbit de un suspiro cansado seria difícil robarle a un dragón, Pasos pesados la saco de sus pensamientos hasta que un peso se poso en su hombros no se volteo ni se inmuto mover la mirada de la montaña, pero se atrevió ver que escudo de Roble estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿No debería estar con sus compañeros?-pregunto al azar no quería empezar una disputa ridícula su cuerpo estaba cansado física y mental.

Thorin tenia un nudo en la garganta nunca habia pensado en su vida enana que seria tan difícil de hablar a una mujer, Auren no era una damisela en peligro no de esas damisela que le gustan esta en casa o hacer chismes con las demás a ella le encantaba pelear con cualquiera hombre o criatura,Thorin trago fuerte.

-E-escuche del ladrón que estas herida-titubeo pero se las arreglo para no demostrarlo, Auren se volteo giro su cuello y pudo oler la esencia de la túnica de piel del rey enano miro su pierna la sangre bajaba lentamente con la gravedad.

-Y escuchaste bien-Admitió Auren-Pero no molestare a Oin para curarme yo lo haré sola.

-¿Me das el permiso de curarte?-Pregunto con gentileza en su voz,Auren lo miro sorprendida nunca creyó que el enano rey solo quería ayudarla, torció una sonrisa.

-Espera que me trates como una princesa-Dijo burlona, movió su pierna a la superficie de la roca Thorin jadeo leve, la sangre aun seguía corriendo la suerte que tenia la media hobbit al no desmayarse de perdida de sangre, habia limpiado la sangre de la pierna pero Thorin noto algo blanco en un agujero era un diente del huargo.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Auren al ver que Thorin se habia detenido.

-Hay un diente en la herida-Dijo aun mirando la herida-te va a doler.

-¿Como que me va dol-Dio un siseo de dolor al ver que el enano lo habia sacado con rudeza-te dije que me trataras como una princesa.

-A las princesas no se le trata mordidas de huargos-Devolvió burlón,Auren se sorprendió el mismísimo Escudo de Roble habia dicho una broma Thorin saco un pequeña pomada de su pantalón era verde cuando la fría pomada verde toco su piel sintió como la tocaran con fuego, siseo de dolor.

-Un poca mas ya termino.

Las vendas rozaban con su piel cuando el enano las enredaba en su pierna, al terminar Thorin no tenia nada para que sostener la venda hasta que se acordó un broche de su ropa un presente de unos elfos, el no sabia que exactitud de donde eran pero no le importo, el broche era plateado con una hoja verde y cristales lo decoraba como si fueran manchas lo engancho en la tela.

-Listo

-Perdoname-Thorin levanto la mirada, el cabello negro tapaba los ojos de Auren, Thorin pudo notar finas lagrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la media-hobbit, ¿Que no el debería disculparse?-Perdón por hablarte asi de tu reino pero me hiciste enojar sobre de primo, se que estas pasando por algo fuerte en estos momentos-Sollozo fuerte-Es cierto que soy rebelde ante mis decisiones...pero no pude dejarte ahí tendido herido en gravedad, no pude dejar que Azog tuviera tu cabeza..-Pero Auren no pudo terminar los brazos fuertes de Thorin la tenia en su cuerpo apretándola hacia el, un abrazo cálido que Auren necesitaba enredo su brazos en el cuello del enano.

-Perdón por tratarte y hablarte asi en todo el camino-Susurro Thorin en el oído de la mediana ella dio una sonrisa quebrada al fin pudo escuchar esa palabras soltó el cuello del enano y se separo de el, Thorin suspiro aliviado de que ella viera de nuevo las estrellas para si que ella no viera sus fuerte sonrojo, pero el sonrojo y la vergüenza se esfumaron al escuchar un risita de sus compañeros, giro medio cuello y lanzo una mirada mortal haciendo que sus miembros se ahogaran en sus propia saliva.

Gandalf dejo un suspiro aliviado al ver que la mediana y el enano se reconciliaron, Auren se sentía como una niña enamorada en la primavera al abrazar al Rey enano le dio un sensación grandiosa en su estomago, miro que el enano se habia ido hacia sus compañeros pero aun ella tenia su túnica de piel respiro hondo el perfume que tenia, se sonrojo si lo hacia de nuevo se iba embriagar con eso,_¿Me podría embriagar con el perfume de Thorin?_

* * *

La noche junto con la luna vigilaban a los enanos, dormidos con el estomago lleno y sin preocuparse de nada,Aunque Auren se la estaba pasando de lo peor el frio traspasaba su misera cobija haciendo que temblara como un raton asustado,Thorin que estaba a lado de ella lo noto el temblor de su amiga, con cuidado la acerco hacia su lado y la cobijo con su túnica de piel, pero claro que la media hobbit tendría frio sin sus pantalones tan solo tenia sus botas y la parte de arriba gracias a valar por eso, Thorin habia observado como el temblor de la media hobbit se desvanecían y ella ante el desconocido calor se acurruco mas al lado del enano haciéndolo sonrojar pero Thorin no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se esfumo cuando es escucho la risita del mago, Gandalf lo miraba con diversión el rey enano tosió disimulando la incomodidad., Pero Thorin estaba feliz por dentro por tenerla a su lado.

* * *

-Recuerdame-Hablo Auren observando las frias cúspides de las montañas misteriosas-¿Porque mierda tuve que acompañarte?

-¡Porque si y ya!-Soltó molesto Bilbo-No puedo creerlo que vi allá-Murmuro par si mismo pero fue inútil recibió un zape parte de su prima.

-No seas exagerado-Espeto ella pero tan solo recibió un resoplido molesto parte de su primo-No es mi culpa que un pinche Huargo me arrancara los pantalones, Gracias a Bofur tengo algo que tapar mi trasero

Era cierto Bofur casi tuvo una desangre nasal al ver el trasero de Auren agacharse, el le habia creado unos shorts cortos lo suficientemente grande para tapar el trasero de Auren, tan solo estaba amarrado por los cinturones de Kili.

-No importa Auren parecía que se iban besar-Recordó Bilbo, pero claro vio como Auren estaba encima de Thorin pero con la cabeza en el pecho, Bilbo habia tratado de quitar a su prima encima del enano y asi no tener conflictos pero con tan solo mover a Auren el enano la habia abrazado mas fuerte apegandola hacia el

-Shss-Chito Auren-Ahí están.

Auren y Bilbo tuvieron que agachar la cabeza, la escoria Blanca los estaba buscando,Siguieron corriendo con los huargos sin detectar su olor, pero habia otra cosa peor que la escoria blanca una gran bestia negra gruñía leve hacia la dirección de los orcos, Bilbo dio un suspiro desesperado por tener una mala suerte, Auren le indico con la cabeza que tenían que regresar, EL rugido de la bestia se escucho por los vientos uno muy fuerte, al fin bajaron.

-¿Que tan cerca esta la manada?-cuestiono Thorin a los medianos.

-Muy cerca-Dijo Bilbo calmando su respiración- Una par de leguas no mas.

-Pero hay algo peor-Añadió Auren tambien con el corazón en su garganta.

-¿Nos olieron los huargos?-Cuestiono Dwalin a la mediana.

-No pero lo harán-Respondio Bilbo-Tenemos otro problema.

-¿Los vieron?-pregunto Gandalf pero no escucho la respuesta de los medianos temiéndose lo peor-¡Los vieron!

-No

-¿Que les dije?-Informo confiado Gandalf hacia los enanos-Silenciosos como un raton-Los comentarios y halagos hacia ellos se esparcieron rápido, haciendo que Bilbo poco a poco perdiera la paciencia ¡Es que no los dejaban a hablar!- Excelentes Ladrones.

-¿Podrían escuchar? ¡¿Me podrían escuchar?!-Exclamo molesto bilbo, llamando la atención de los enanos estos se desconcertaron ante el arrebato del hobbit ¿que no estaba feliz por los halagos de admiración? no el hobbit trataba de advertirles sobre esta bestia que habia visto su prima y el.

-Tratamos de decirles que hay una bestia-Informo Auren-Allá afuera esta rondando.

Quejas y murmullos de mala suerte en ello se escuchaban ¿Es que no podían tener algo pero que los orcos? Pero claro no, Esto era la media tierra y siempre tienes que estar preparado para lo inesperado.

-¿Que forma tenia?-Pregunto Gandalf ya sabiendo la respuesta-¿La de un oso?

-Si..-Bilbo lo miro desconcertado antes de hablar ¿Para que pregunta el mago si ya lo sabia?-Si pero mas grande mucho mas.

-¿Tu sabias de esta bestia?-Dijo alarmado Bofur, Gandalf tan solo lanzo una mirada preocupante y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a los enanos.

-Yo digo que volvamos-Dijo asustado Bofur.

-¿Y ser comida para huargos?-Dijo con sarcasmo Auren-Paso

-Hay una casa-Hablo alto Gandalf llamando la atención de todos se volteo para mirarlos-No esta muy lejos de aqui, Ahí podremos refugiarnos.

-¿La casa de quien?-Cuestiono Thorin, estaba cansado sobre los amigos "Particulares" del mago-¿Amigo o enemigo?

-Ninguno-Admitió el mago gris-El nos ayudara o nos asesinara-con terminar esa frase el rugido del oso rompió contra el viento alarmando.

* * *

_**S******__e _que lo deje en la mitad pero se me ocurrió una idea... ¡que no diré! porque eso seria Spoiler, aun asi espero que les guste y por favor se los ruego con todo el corazón dejen un review asi harán que mi corazoncillo brinque de felicidad...Demasiado cursi XD

_**Fireblack Fuera... Adios :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Caaapitulo 12 Yeah XD **_

* * *

Empezaron a correr la compañia tuvieron que correr ante el rugido de furia del oso, todos respiraban agitados y el miedo de ser atacados por una bestia asi... tenían una buena razón para correr.

Auren le dolía las piernas mas la herida del huargo pero ignoro el molesto dolor, su vida estaba en peligro por un maldito oso pero el rugido que rompió entre el viento se escucho mucho mas cerca, la compañia se detuvo asustados el hecho que la bestia se acercaba.

-¡Por aqui,rápido!-ordeno nervioso Gandalf, los enanos salieron de su trance siguiendo al mago, excepto Bombur aun seguía mirando el camino y se escuchaba aun los leves rugidos del Oso, Auren con molestia jalo la barba del enano gordo para que saliera de su trance.

-¡La casa!-Anuncio Gandalf la casa estaba a unos metros de ellos, Auren vio como Bombur la paso y ha todos, con el miedo invadido en todo su cuerpo hizo que el enano gordo corriera con mas velocidad que los otros, Entraron en el área del jardín de la casa pero bombur habia chocado con la puerta indicando que estaba cerrada, Fili y Kili chocaron contra ella pero con intensiones de abrirla, los enanos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta al ver que no se abría.

Gandalf se habia quedado en la entrada del jardín, observaba con cautela por si el oso venia pero una gran bola negra salio de los arbustos y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Abran la puerta!-Ordeno apurado al sentir que la bestia se acercaba mas, Auren con su espada desenfundada levanto la cerradura de la puerta, los enano con gritos desesperados y miedos entraron, ya que entraron todos la cerraron pero el hocico del oso intervino los enanos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas,Auren con su espada golpeo la nariz del oso pero obvio no con la punta filosa, ella no era cruel pero el oso se lo busco, con suspiros de alivio fuera de sus pulmones habia cerrado la puerta..

-¿Que fue eso?- se atrevió Ori preguntar recuperando el aire por el esfuerzo que habia hecho.

-Ese es nuestro anfitrión-Contesto Gandalf,miradas desconciertas atacaron a Gandalf pero obvio el mago no se iba a dejar por unos enanos-Su nombre es Beorn, y el es una cambia pieles-Los enanos ahora entendieron casi la mayoria,Auren habia escuchado leyendas sobre ellos pero nunca creyó que existían.

-Se esta yendo-Anuncio Ori pero su hermano mayor Dori lo alejo de la puerta.

-¡Aléjate de Ahí!, No es natural nada de esto-Advirtió Dori, luego el enano de barba gris miro a Gandalf-Es obvio el esta bajo un hechizo oscuro-La risa de Bilbo desconcertó a todos mas a Auren ¿Que ya se volvió loco su primo?

-Hay los enanos son tan divertidos-Murmuro Bilbo cuando pudo recuperar el aire del divertido momento-Maestre Dori, los cambia-pieles no tienen magia es un Don que lo tienen, con el oso es impredecible pero con el hombre se puede razonar.

-Bilbo tiene razón-apoyo Gandalf-Sin embargo les informo algo...a Beorn no les tiene mucho afecto hacia los enanos.

Auren empezó a investigar el lugar parecía que a Beorn le gustaba muchos animales ¿Porque lo creía? A lo mejor por los 2 grandes toros y por las abejas de gran tamaño, los pequeños ratones que pasaban asustadizos por los nuevos intrusos y los relinchos de ponis afuera que se escuchaban, Auren trato de observar mas y ahí pudo ver en un Baúl de madera con adornos de oso- Que ironía- la abrió con una curiosidad de un pequeño niño, ropa pero no del tamaño de Beorn, si no del tamaño de un hombre y una idea se le ocurrió.

-Gandalf-Llamo al mago-¿A nuestro anfitrión no le molestaría que utilizara su ropa?

-En absoluto-Contesto con una sonrisa-Beorn le gustaría no ver a una joven mujer con esas ropas entre enanos-Los enanos le dieron al mago una mirada ofendida.

-Eso es bueno de escuchar-Se murmuro a si misma, decidida agarro la ropa y se dirigió la puerta trasera.

-¿A donde vas Auren?-la media-hobbit giro su cuello al ser cuestionada por el enano azabache sin barba.

-Voy asearme...-Respondio Auren-Ya que huelo mal y me podre cambiar mas adecuada en la aventura.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Kili, Auren alzo una ceja extrañada ante la pregunta, Kili espero una respuesta pero luego se dio cuenta sobre el significado de la pregunta-No quise decirlo asi ... Solo quería ir contigo para protegerte del Oso-Kili habia tratado de arreglarlo pero lo empeoro mas.

-No te compliques Kili-Sonrió Auren- Claro que puedes venir conmigo, tambien necesitas una ducha y dudo que Beorn nos ataque.

Kili sonrió aliviado.

-Entonces yo tambien me uno-Hablo Fili apareciendo a lado de su hermano.

Auren amplio su sonrisa-Esta decidido vamos a darnos un bueno baño.

* * *

Thorin habia comenzado sentirse cansado pero claro huyendo de un oso feroz habia gastado las energías, Observo a sus camaradas enanos platicando entre ellos, Bombur y Bofur habían hecho un poco de comida para todos, estaba tranquilo...Demasiado tranquilo ,no habia escuchado ni una risa de sus sobrinos o de Auren, con la mirada los busco pero ninguna de sus cabelleras habia encontrado, hasta que de reojo vio que la puerta trasera estaba entre abierta, habían salido de la casa...¡Y con una bestia afuera rondando y con los orcos!

Miro a sus camaradas preparados para una merecida siesta, Escudo de roble no quería molestarlos asi que decidió buscarlos y meterlos de las orejas.

-¿Thorin?-El enano rey se detuvo en media puerta abierta y giro su cuello para ver al mediano Bilbo-No quiero ser entrometido pero...¿A donde vas?

-Al parecer mis sobrinos y tu prima han salido-Respondio volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta entre abierta.

-¡¿Que?!-chillo en voz baja Bilbo asegurándose que los demás no lo escucharan-¿Como diantres se les ocurre salir? Y con los orcos afuera, están locos.

Bilbo habia decidido ir con Thorin, el mediano quería darse una buena siesta pero la amarga sensación en su estomago no les gusto para nada al saber que su prima estaba fuera con el peligro,cruzaron toda la pradera hacia el bosque,Los 2 escucharon ruidos de chapoteo, creyeron que habia un pequeño lago a lo mejor o un rió,caminaron entre los arboles del bosque con los sentidos alertas, Thorin habia guiado al mediano ya que habia visto pisadas hasta que con una distancia suficiente pudo escuchar las risas de su sobrino y la media-Hobbit, pero algo le atrajo en la conversación cuando escucho un golpe.

-_Deja de hacer eso_-Esa era la voz de Auren-_Me haces cosquillas_

_-Lo siento no pude evitarlo-_Rio Kili_-Es que son tan suaves ¿Como se siente Auren?  
_

-_Mmmmm, eso es bueno...-_Ella suspiró de una manera que hizo que los oídos de Bilbo se vuelven rojos nunca creyó que Auren tuviera **esa** relación con Kili pero a Thorin no le gusto para nada, Ambos dieron un saltó cuando Auren dio un súbito gemido.

-_¡Ohh! Allí, justo allí_ -Ella susurró -_Eso es perfecto._

_-¿Lo necesitabas verdad?_

_-Si,no me queje para no molestar a la compañia pero-¡Ohhh!-__me estaba volviendo loca-¡Nnnh!- Pero no sabía que-¡Mmh!- me podrías ayudar._

_-Buenos viniste al enano correcto, Fili tambien es bueno en esto pero siempre lo estropea con cosquillas._

Bilbo no estaba muy seguro de querer imaginar a Fili haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, El sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar y él sólo podía imaginar ¡Si Thorin se enterara de esto!... Espera...¡El esta a lado suyo!

Thorin estaba ardiendo de celos ante la situación que estaba escuchando, el sabia muy bien que ellos 2 eran buenos amigos habia visto como Kili se habia preocupado por ella en Rivendell pero nunca creyó que llegarían hasta este punto, pero eso no significaba que ellos estuviesen haciendo eso pero dejo unos momentos para detener el acto en el preciso momento.

Auren gimió de repente.-_¡Ooh por Valar!_

-_Estas muy apretada aquí Auren_ -Dijo Kili-_Aquí, déjame intentar algo._

-¡_Ahh! ¡Oh!, Dioses, eres increíble...No, eres excelente._

-_Jeje, lo intento._

Ahora era el momento para detener el acto.

-Espera Thorin ¡Detente!-Susurro Bilbo descubriendo lo que iba hacer el enano, Eso seria embarazoso si alguien te encontrara en una situación asi.

Thorin cerro los ojos preparado para ser regañado por gritos de vergüenza y salio.

-Oh, Hola tío-Saludo Kili,Thorin no pudo creer lo que habia escuchado ¿Como Kili pudo haber hablado con tanta casualidad? Thorin abrió los ojos y lo que vio no se espero, Auren estaba descalza con sus botas a lado, Kili estaba enfrente de ella con el pie de la media hobbit en su regazo, Al parcer Bilbo y Thorin son unas mentes sucias.

-¿Pasa algo Bilbo?-Pregunto Auren ante la repentina presencia de los 2.

-E-en absoluto-Titubeo Bilbo- Es que nos preocupamos cuando no estaban en la casa.

-Kili ¿Donde esta tu hermano?-Pregunto Thorin cambiando de tema y era cierto no habia visto al enano rubio cuando salio de los arbustos.

-El esta...-pero el fuerte jadeo los alerto a los 4, Fili habia saco la cabeza del profundo lago por un poco de Aire.

-¡Kili Auren, vengan esta deliciosa el agua!-Exclamo alzando el brazo llamando su atención pero tambien se emociono al ver el ladrón y su tío-¡Thorin Bilbo, ustedes tambien necesitan un baño!

Kili y Auren habían-literalmente-Saltado de sus lugares al agua y chapotear con el enano rubio, Bilbo habia notado que los hermanos Durin solo tenían su ropa interior-un pequeño pantalón desde la rodilla- y nada encima de su parte de arriba, aunque Auren era un poco revelador su ropa interior era igual que el de los hermanos pero su parte de arriba era... un sostén negro con un broche en medio aunque a los hermanos no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Bueno es mejor aprovecharlo antes que oscurezca-Hablo a si mismo y se dio un poco de privacidad entre los arbusto para despojarse de sus ropas,Thorin no supo si el mediano estaba loco o tonto pero tenia un poco de razón su sobrino Fili,apestaba, con toda la sangre y el sudor eso no era una buena mezcla, Thorin aprovecho para quitarse la túnica y lo demás hasta quedarse en su camisa azul fuerte y sus pantalones, colgó su ropa en la rama de un árbol y tambien se dio privacidad para quitarse los pantalones, la camisa y quedarse como sus sobrinos, escucho el golpe en el agua , Auren y Fili reían como locos al ver como Kili habia empujado a Bilbo y dejarlo todo empapado.

Ahora era el turno de Thorin, Sintió el agua fría entre sus pies descalzos pero escucho unos pequeños crujidos entre la tierra detrás de el, se tenso al pensar que era un orco pero fue tacleado por la fuerza bruta de Kili hasta empujarlo al agua, cuando Thorin saco su cabeza para respirar el aire se sonrojo al estar enfrente de Auren.

-Que bien que te unieras Thorin-Dijo Auren sonriendo-Ya apestabas.

Thorin trato de salpicarle pero fue alzada por abajo hasta estar en los hombros de Kili, Exactamente el lago no estaba muy profundo tan solo le llegaba a los 4 a la mitad de la cintura, También Fili se acerco a ellos con Bilbo en sus hombros y asi empezó una pelea,Auren y Bilbo juntaron sus manos y trataron de empujarse, Los hermanos Durin tambien tuvieron su diversión ellos se salpicaban con el agua para hacerlo caer hacia atrás,Auren impacto su espalda en el agua cuando fue empujada por Bilbo, Auren saco su cabeza fuera del agua y ahí vio su primo celebrar junto con Fili(Ya se habia bajado bilbo), Auren sonrió divertida y en su mente le ocurrió una idea, ¿Porque no explorar el lago desde abajo? Tomo suficiente aire y se zambullo en el agua.

* * *

**_Se que me paso por haber tardado mucho y dejarlos aqui pero no quiero alargarlo mas, pero aun asi como es vaciones podre subir mas rapido sin escuelas y maestro molestos, espero que tangan unas vacaciones lindas, ah! y espero que lo hayan disfrutado este capitulo dejen un review si les gusto :)_**

**_-Fireblack Fuera!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Caaapitulo 13 Yeah XD.**_

* * *

Después de que Bilbo tuvieran su momento de diversión, era hora de darse un poco para el, se alejo un poco de los Durins para darse privacidad y se quito la demás ropa, se lavo todo su cuerpo para sentirse limpio despues de unos minutos se cambio de ropa, su mismo atuendo desde que salio de su agujero, al regresar con los Durins, ellos aun estaban jugando en el agua pero no vio a su prima, No era un lago tan grande pero era imposible ahogarse ahí, trato de buscarla con la mirada para no alarmar a los enanos pero era inútil, se escucho el sonido de salir alguien del agua y se encontró enfrente de Thorin todo mojado, parecía cansado a lo mejor se habia encontrado en una pelea con sus sobrinos.

-Mediano es una lastima que te cambiaras de ropa-Dijo recuperando el aire Thorin pero luego su leve sonrisa se cambio a una ceño fruncido de confusión-¿Pasa algo?

Bilbo se encontró con el azul de sus ojos-No quiero alarmarte pero...

-¿Si?

-No encuentro a Auren

* * *

Auren habia nadado mas lejos del lago pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño ya que no sabia en donde se encontraba, ahora estaba sola el agua se veía tranquila, habia visto millones de peces con colores brillantes, se hizo de noche de golpe y apenas ella se daba cuente, el frio viento le estaba calando su cuerpo y como no tenia nada con que cubrirse le daría un resfriado fuerte, camino en la tierra buscando el camino a la casa de Beorn o encontrarse con sus compañeros pero nada, temblaba fuerte haciendo sonar su mandíbula contra sus dientes,estornudo varias veces eso significaba que tenia que encontrar rápido la casa de Beorn, camino por el bosque pero estaba siendo suspicaz en cada sonido y los ululares de los Búhos la ponían tensa pero el chasquido de una rama romperse hizo que se detuviera.

Miro hacia todas partes buscando el causante del indefenso pero horrible sonido pero luego abrió los ojos asustada cuando fue empujado hacia un árbol bruscamente y su boca fue tapada por algo blanco, pero luego frunciera el ceño con furia al ver su atacante.

-_¿Que tenemos aqui?-_Azog habia hablado en su lengua haciendo que Auren gruñera porque no entendía nada, pero no podía hacer nada, el brazo ahora como arma la tenia en su abdomen desnudo haciendo presión, el cuerpo de la escoria blanca estaba cerca demasiado cerca para el gusto de Auren,Azog habia tenido suerte encontrar a Hoja dorada en esa condición acerco su boca hacia el cuello de la media-hobbit y dio una lamida con la lengua haciendo que Auren tiemble de asco pero Azog lo tomo como otro significado.

Auren iba vomitar en la mano de la escoria blanca ¿Porque le pasaba esto? bueno fue su culpa por irse demasiado lejos pero ¡no significaba que Aule le mandara a la escoria blanca! luego sintió como el arma de la escoria blanca jugueteaba con su sostén improvisado-Lo habia hecho cuando llego con Kili al lago pero se le habia olvidado los tirantes-pero luego sintió frio en sus pechos ¡El maldito le habia arrancado su sostén! pero dio un gemido de dolor cuando la escoria apretó su pecho con fuerza aun no podía moverse porque arma-brazo de la escoria estaba en su cuello, la pierna de la escoria estaba en su entre pierna sin escape alguno,la escoria jugaba con su pezón con rudeza algo que no le estaba gustando para nada pero dio un gemido bajo cuando los fríos y ásperos labios de la escoria succiono su otro pecho.

Azog estaba disfrutando esto mucho escuchado los leves gemidos de la media-hobbit lo incitaban mas pero obvio el no iba ser gentil,Empezó lamerlos y morderlos dejando hilo de sangre Auren mordió su labio para no gemir de dolor, pero el gran rugido del oso lo detuvo y se volteo para ver si la bestia venia o no

Esto era una mierda ¿Porque rayos se habia dejado manipular? pero fue una suerte que el rugido del oso que habia rompido en la noche habia distraído a la escoria blanca, ahora sin el arma-brazo de la escoria en su cuello lo empujo con ambas manos y estampo su puño justo en la boca, no lo noqueo pero lo hizo retroceder y esa fue la oportunidad que tomo para correr.

No miro hacia atrás ni siquiera le importo escuchar el rugido de furia de la escoria blanca tenia que salir del bosque y rápido, siguió corriendo pero de golpe el aire se le fue de los pulmones al golpear algo, obvio que cayo encima de la cosa pero deseo que la tierra la tragara.

-Auren ¿En el nombre de Durin donde estabas?-Mascullo jadeando por la agitada búsqueda de la media-Hobbit.

-Estaba en el lago pero al parecer nade demasiado lejos-Sonrió nerviosa por el hecho que ella estaba media desnuda enfrente o mejor dicho encima de Thorin era difícil esconderlo.

-¿Podrías levantar si no te molesta?-Pregunto Thorin un poco incomodo con la posición (Aun no se da cuenta)

-B-bueno eso sera un problema-Dijo apartando la mirada de los ojos azules, no quería mostrable que estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

Thorin la miro suspicaz, se incorporo levemente pero ella chillo como un raton y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del Rey enano, ahora entendió porque tanto nervio, estaba media desnuda y con la vergüenza no podía levantarse, con dificultad se pudo quitar su abrigo de piel, ahora quedaba con su camisa y la armadura, sin que ella lo notara la cubrió con el abrigo sus hombros.

-Auren...-Susurro en el oído de la media-hobbit haciendo que ella tuviera un escalofrió en toda su espina-Te he cubrido con mi abrigo puedes levantarte.-Auren asintio recargada en el cuello.

-¡Pero no te atrevas a mirar!-Thorin sonrió, sintió el movimiento de la mujer, luego al fin pudo sentir su cuello liberado por los brazos de Auren-casi lo asfixiaba- al fin que el peso habia desparecido levanto la mirada para observarla si estaba bien, casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva, la media-hobbit tenia las mejillas color carmesí, con el cinturón de su abrigo lo habia apretado hasta donde llegaba marcando su cuerpo pero se detuvo en los ojos dorados de Auren, estos miraban el suelo como si fuero lo mas interesante del mundo, a veces ella lo miraba pero rápido bajaba los ojos...Había algo en sus ojos la primera vez que la vio, No pudo decir con certeza qué era, pero si de algo estaba seguro,es que fueron los ojos más hermosos que en su vida pudo haber apreciado.

Se levanto con Orcrist desenfundado pero la pregunta que rondaba en su mente era ¿Como quedo en esa situación?

-Auren,quiero que me respondas con honestidad-Hablo mirando detrás de ella y de el por si alguien los escuchaba, luego postro su mirada en ella-¿Como quedaste en esta situación?

Murmuro Auren bajo sin mirarle a los ojos, Thorin frunció el ceño.

-Dilo claro Auren.

Otra vez murmuro bajo la mujer, El rey enano apretó su dientes.

-Auren quiero que me mires a los ojos y dime la verdad...¿Que paso?

Auren levanto la mirada aun con el tono carmesí en sus mejillas-Fue la escoria blanca y no preguntes quien es..de una manera pudo encontrarme y se aprovecho de mi.-Bajo la mirada molesta recordando el asqueroso momento.

Sorpresa y furia era lo único que sentía Thorin, pensó que Azog al encontrarla la lastimaría de gravedad creyendo que el enloqueciera de furia y perdiera la cordura, pero habia tenido otra cosa en mente, pero la pregunta que mas calaba en su mente...¿Era si el orco blanco la hubiera...?

-Auren, el te..-Hablo con titubeo pero fue cortado por ella.

-No, el no se paso la raya-Soltó con brusquedad cruzando de brazos, tan solo no quería hablar de ello-Tan solo el...

-¿El que?-Cuestiono acercándose mas a ella, Auren retrocedió unos pasos pero maldijo hacia los arboles por ser un obstáculo de escape.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso Thorin, tan solo hay que buscar a los demás-la media-hobbit trato de empujarlo pero Thorin habia puesto ambos brazos alado de su cabeza-Obvio que habia encajado a Orcrist en la tierra- la caza recompensas no tenia escapatoria.

Escudo de roble se inclino hacia ella pero se acerco hacia el oído-Auren necesito saber que te hizo, por favor-el susurro se escucho como una suplica en vez de una orden, Auren lo capto el enano se temía lo que el orco pálido le hizo.

-El... tan solo me... toco- hablo entrecortada al sentir la respiración cálida demasiado cerca de su cuello.

-¿Que partes toco el miserable?-murmuro Thorin frotando su nariz contra el cuello de a mujer.

-¡No te voy a decir eso!-Exclamo en voz baja con vergüenza ¿Que se cree el enano? ¿Que tambien le dirá su menstruación? pero de repente dio un jadeo ahogado, Thorin habia acariciado con sus labios el cuello y con los vellos de su barba le dio un escalofrió.

-Dímelo-Murmuro en voz grave, esta vez sonó como una orden y una que no aceptaría _'No'_

-El toco mi cuello y mis...- se detuvo tenia tanta vergüenza pero jadeo al sentir un mordisco gentil insitandola seguir-El toco mis pechos-ahora se sentía avergonzada, iba a estallar en cualquier segundo pero la mano fuerte y grande de Thorin hizo levantar su mandíbula hasta que sus labios cubrieran con los suyos, un dulce y gentil beso que calmo toda vergüenza en el cuerpo de Auren.

-Me alegra que estés bien-Hablo el enano al romper el beso-Me temí lo peor cuando desapareciste.

Auren sonrió cálida pero se sonrojo ¿Porque el enano actuaba asi ¿Sera porque tendrá sentimientos hacia ella? pero ella sacudió esos pensamientos y acaricio la mejilla del enano-No te preocupes tanto, no soy una doncella en peligro

-_¡Thorin, Auren!_

Gritos lejanos se escucharon por el bosque, ambos giraron sus cuellos ante la dirección de donde venia el grito.

-¿Bilbo?-se pregunto la mediana.

-_¡Tío thorin, Auri!_

-¿También Kili y Fili?

Pasos apresurados se acercaron hacia ellos, Thorin como instinto puso atrás de el a la media-hobbit por protección y empuño Orcrist pero tuvo que bajarla cuando vio a sus sobrinos y al ladrón salir de los arbustos agitados.

-¡Auren!-exclamo de alegría Bilbo al ver a su prima sana y salva, se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo pero luego su instinto Bolson se encendió-¿Donde diantres estabas? ¡Me tenias gravemente preocupado!

-Bilbo tranquilo estoy bien-Alzo ambas manos para tranquilizarlo-Tan solo me aleje un poco y ya.

-¡Pero aun asi!

Los hermanos Durin sintieron alivio al ver a su ladrona sana y salva pero una pregunta se prendió ¿Porque Auren vestía el abrigo de Thorin? ambos hermanos se dieron una mirada traviesa y se acercaron a su tío.

-Tío es un milagro que la encontraras-Hablo Fili pasando un brazo por los hombros del Durin mayor y mostrando una sonrisa con los dientes.

-Tienes razón hermano-Kili lo imito-pero nos preguntamos ¿Porque Auri viste tu abrigo?

Thorin sonrió levemente, pero por atrás de sus sobrinos alzaba los brazos y les propino un golpe.

-No se metan en asuntos que no les concierne-Murmuro bajo quitándose en medio de los hermanos,ordeno que era hora de volver,ya que los demás se estarían preguntando donde estarían, con armar en alto los hermanos Durin estaba atrás ya que eran mas ágiles con las enroscadas, Bilbo estaba en medio con la espada elfica desenfundado mirando cada rincón o sonido del bosque, Auren y Thorin estaban adelante guiando a los demás, no se hablaban o se miraban, y eso noto Bilbo.

-¿Creen que se habrán reconciliado?-pregunto en susurro Fili, Bilbo no supo que decir pero al distinguir el abrigo de piel de Thorin en su prima creyó que hubo algo mas que _"reconciliación"._

-Ellos estarán bien por ahora-Contesto hacia los hermanos-Tan solo...no hay que molestarlos con las preguntas.

Ni una palabra se pronuncio en todo el trayecto tan solo se escuchaba en crujido de las hojas o ramas al pisarlas y los espeluznante sonidos del bosque, en 10 minutos habia llegado a la casa, todos los enanos estaban dormidos al igual que Gandalf al entrar, los hermanos Durin se despojaron de sus abrigos incómodos y se acurrucaron en un rincón de la paja, Bilbo se acostó en una pila de paja y se cubrió con una manta y susurro _'Buenas noches'._

-Espero que no te moleste-Hablo bajo Auren hacia el enano rey-Que me duerma con tu abrigo

-No hay ninguno, tan solo devuélvemelo cuando estés vestida-Contesto el enano acostándose a lado de sus sobrinos, al escuchar los ronquidos de todos ella sonrió, busco una silla y se sentó al encontrara, a pesar que todos estaban dormidos y seguros no significaba que los orcos podrían atacarlos, poco a poco el sueño le ganaba se acomodo para dormirse hasta que los parpados se cerraron y Auren se acurruco en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**_Si ya se que me tarde pero no tenia Internet pero ahora estoy robando le a mi vecina, Jaja XD, espero que les haya gustado disfrutado o amado, y ya saben que hacer...No lo saben? bueno dejen un review por si les gusto, dudas, correcciones Etc._**

**_-FireBlack...Fuera!_**


End file.
